


Zwischen den Völkern

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Die Chroniken des 4. Zeitalters [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 V.Z.: Eine Botschaft König Thranduils bringt Zweifel zutage, die Legolas tief in seinem Inneren verborgen hielt. Kann eine Freundschaft den jahrtausendelangen Hass zweier Völker tatsächlich überwinden? Und welche Opfer müssen erbracht werden, damit Elb und Zwerg trotz aller Unterschiede miteinander leben können? Auf der Suche nach Antworten reist Legolas in den Eryn Lasgalen und wird dort nach fünf Jahren wieder mit den Anschauungen seines Vaters konfrontiert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eine Botschaft des Königs

Seit Stunden lag Legolas jetzt schon hier und starrte in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Das Feuer war bereits vor einiger Zeit erloschen. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen und die ersten Zwerge aufstehen, um die täglich anfallenden morgendlichen Arbeiten zu verrichten. Doch noch schliefen alle und der Elb konnte ihre tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge hören. Einige der Zwerge schnarchten laut, aber selbst daran hatte sich Legolas in den letzten Monaten gewöhnt. Etwas anderes hielt ihn wach und ließ ihn schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen.

Leise seufzte er und drehte sich auf die Seite, die Decke fest um die Schultern gezogen. Die letzten Tage hatte es in Strömen geregnet und alles fühlte sich klamm und kalt an. In den Höhlen von Aglarond war es zwar schon immer kühl gewesen, doch das war eine andere, unangenehme Kälte. Sie fraß sich durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung und ergriff langsam Besitz von seinem Inneren.

Unruhig warf er sich herum und zog die Beine enger an den Körper.

Wie jeder der hier lebenden Zwerge, besaß auch er eine eigene Nische in der großen Halle. Sein Gefährte hatte extra eine für seine Größe anfertigen lassen, nachdem er in den ersten Tagen sein Lager auf dem Boden hatte aufschlagen müssen, da die Kojen alle auf die Körpergröße eines Zwergen ausgerichtet gewesen waren. Trotzdem fühlte er sich eingeengt, wenn er hier in seinem Bett auf der einfachen Strohmatratze lag. Über ihm thronte der Thrihyrne, mehrere Tonnen von totem Stein. Hatte er sich anfangs bei diesem Gedanken noch sicher gefühlt, stellte es nun immer mehr eine Bedrohung für ihn dar.

Wie sehr sehnte er sich nach dem sanften Rauschen von Blättern und dem erdigen Geruch des Waldbodens. Es schien Ewigkeiten her zu sein, seit er das letzte Mal unter freiem Himmel genächtigt hatte.

Legolas hörte, wie Gimli im Schlaf vor sich hin brummelte. Er lag in der Koje neben ihm, nur eine dünne Felswand trennte sie und doch fühlte es sich an, als wäre er Meilen von ihm entfernt. Seit sie gemeinsam durch die Gegend zogen, kam es nur noch sehr selten vor, dass sie räumlich getrennt voneinander schliefen und bis jetzt hatte es den Elben auch noch nie gestört, wenn es dazu kam, doch nun wünschte er, sein Freund würde hier neben ihm liegen. Seine Nähe hatte etwas beruhigendes, vor allem in dieser fremden Umgebung.

Er überlegte, ob er Gimli wecken sollte, kam sich aber schon im selben Moment albern vor. Davon abgesehen wäre der Zwerg sicher alles andere als erfreut, wenn er ihn aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf riss.

Seit ihrer Ankunft arbeitete er verbissen daran, das Versprechen, welches er der Herrin Galadriel damals in Lothlórien gegeben hatte, endlich einzulösen. Sein Inneres sehnte sich schon lange danach und nun, da er endlich Zeit gefunden hatte, stürzte er sich mit einem Eifer in seine Arbeit, der Legolas bis jetzt an Gimli noch völlig unbekannt gewesen war.

Es hatte schon Tage gegeben, an denen sie kein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten, weil sein Gefährte so in die Arbeit an dem Bergkristall vertieft gewesen war. Der Zwerg stand früh auf, nahm ein kleines Frühstück zu sich und verschwand dann bis zum Abendmahl. Manchmal kam es sogar vor, dass er die Welt um sich herum vollkommen vergaß und ganze Nächte durcharbeitete. Legolas brachte ihm dann stets etwas zu Essen und setzte sich für einen kurzen Moment zu ihm, doch ihre Gespräche verliefen auch hier meist sehr einsilbig, zu sehr war Gimli in sein Werk vertieft.

Der Elb zürnte dem Freund deswegen nicht. Er hatte das Leuchten in Gimlis Augen gesehen und die Begeisterung in seiner Stimme gehört, wenn er von Galadriel und ihrer Begegnung sprach. Der Zwerg verehrte die Weiseste aller Elbenfrauen aus tiefstem Herzen, liebte sie auf eine ganz besondere Art. Ihr zu Ehren arbeitete er an diesem Stein, es war eine Verneigung, ein Geschenk und so legte Gimli sein ganzes Können in den Kristall.

Es war schön, ihm bei seinem Schaffen zuzusehen. Legolas hatte sich anfangs oft in eine Ecke gesetzt und ihn dabei beobachtet. Die vor Konzentration gekräuselte Stirn, die zusammen gepressten Lippen, seine Finger, die den Stein mit solcher Ehrfurcht berührten. Wie hätte er dem Zwergen irgendwelche Vorwürfe machen können, wo er doch diese Bilder vor Augen hatte.

Umständlich kroch der Elb aus seiner niedrigen Schlafkoje und tastete nach seinen Stiefeln. An Schlaf war heute Nacht nicht mehr zu denken und diese Enge machte ihn noch verrückt. Er musste hier raus, musste den Wind auf seiner Haut spüren. Mit schnellen Fingern schnürte er die weichen Lederstiefel zu und schlich aus der Halle.

Als er durch das große Tor nach draußen trat, umfing ihn sogleich die kühle Nachtluft. Wie ein Ertrinkender sog er sie tief in seine Lungen und schloss erleichtert die Augen. Der Druck, der auf seiner Brust lastete, ließ nach und leichteren Schritts folgte er einem schmalen Pfad bis zu einem alten, knorrigen Baum. Ein einsamer Krieger, der in der kargen Schlucht mühsam ums Überleben kämpfte. Seine Rinde war spröde und grau, sein Stamm vom Alter gebeugt, doch seine Wurzeln gruben sich tief in die Erde und die wenigen verkümmerten Blätter sangen im Wind ihr trotziges Lied.

„Na, mein tapferer Freund, hast du die letzten Tage gut überstanden?“

Zärtlich strich Legolas mit den Fingerspitzen über das Holz und ließ sich im Schneidersitz vor dem Baum nieder. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und der Mond zeigte sich in seinem prachtvollsten Gewand. In der Ferne konnte der Elb die Wachfeuer der Hornburg erkennen.

„Wie die Kerzen einer Totenwache. Du spürst es auch, nicht wahr? Das Blut vergangener Schlachten tränkt diesen Boden. Der Tod liegt wie ein durchsichtiger Nebel über dem Tal, für alle Ewigkeit gefangen in dieser Schlucht. Noch immer hallen die Schreie der Gefallen von den hohen Felswänden wieder und jagen mir eisige Schauer über den Rücken. Wie hältst du es nur aus an diesem Ort? Verrate mir dein Geheimnis, weiser Freund.“

Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln musste Legolas an ihren ersten gemeinsamen Besuch der Glitzernden Grotten denken. Sie waren aus dem Staunen ob des unglaublichen Anblicks, der sich ihnen in jeder der Höhlen geboten hatte, nicht mehr heraus gekommen. Er war vollkommen überwältigt gewesen von dieser Schönheit. Niemals hätte der Elb solche Schätze in den Tiefen eines Berges vermutet.

Doch als Legolas nun die Rinde des Baumes unter seinen Fingern spürte, fühlte er in sich die Sehnsucht nach der Lebendigkeit der Natur. Alsbald würde der Frühling in den Wäldern Mittelerdes Einzug halten und die Waldelben würden das Wiedererblühen der Olvar feiern. Doch unter dem Berg gab es keinen Frühling. Das Zwitschern der Vögel und die Farbe der Blumen drangen nicht so tief unter die Erde und so groß die Kunstfertigkeit der Zwerge auch sein mochte, niemals konnten sie diese Schönheit ins Gestein modellieren.

Am Himmel begannen sich langsam die sanften Farben der aufgehenden Sonne auszubreiten. Der Tag war anscheinend weiter fortgeschritten, als er vermutet hatte. Es dauerte länger, bis sein Licht den Weg auch in dieses Tal fand und keine Vögel hießen den neuen Morgen mit ihrem Gesang willkommen. Sie waren gemeinsam mit den Bäumen geflohen.

Legolas lehnte sich an den rauen Stamm, schloss die Augen und lauschte den Geschichten, die sein alter Freund zu erzählen hatte. In seinem Rücken konnte er das pulsierende Leben spüren, das durch die Adern des Baumes floss und gerne ließ der Elb sich von ihm mitziehen.

 

*

 

Das Klappern von Metall holte Legolas wieder in die Realität zurück und ließ ihn aufblicken. Ein paar Zwerge waren aus dem Tor getreten um die Töpfe vom gestrigen Abendmahl zu säubern und frisches Wasser für den allmorgendlichen Haferbrei aus dem nahe liegenden Klammbach zu holen.

Der Elb schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen und nahm einen letzten tiefen Atemzug, dann erhob er sich mit vor Kälte steifen Gliedern.

Die Zwerge sahen verwundert auf, als sie ihn bemerkten. Einer von ihnen schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ging dann aber kommentarlos weiter seiner Beschäftigung nach. Eine Nacht im Winter freiwillig draußen und vor allem ohne Mantel zu verbringen, war schon mehr als eigenartig. Aber er war ein Elb und von seinem Volk erwarteten sie wohl kein anderes Verhalten.

Legolas drehte den Dreien wieder den Rücken zu und sah über die Ebene. Er brauchte noch ein paar Minuten für sich, bevor er in das dämmrige Licht der Höhlen zurückkehrte. Die zarten Rottöne des nahenden Tages waren fast vollständig einem hellen Blau gewichen. Es würde ein schöner Tag werden und obwohl der Morgen noch eine empfindliche Kühle mit sich brachte, so lag doch schon der liebliche Duft des Frühlings in der Luft.

Ein Horn schallte von der Burg zu ihm herüber und rief die wenigen dort lebenden Soldaten zum gemeinsamen Frühstück. Der Elb beobachtete, wie die Männer, die auf der Mauer zu dieser frühen Stunde Dienst hatten, ihren Platz verließen um sich ins warme Innere der Burg zurückzuziehen, während er mit kreisenden Bewegungen seine rechte Hand massierte, um ihr wieder etwas Leben einzuhauchen.

Plötzlich stockte Legolas in seiner Bewegung und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen. Ein Reiter näherte sich der Hornburg in einem hohen Tempo. Wahrscheinlich schickte König Eomer eine Botschaft an seine Soldaten und gemessen an der Geschwindigkeit, zu der das Pferd angetrieben wurde, schien es sich um eine wichtige Nachricht zu handeln.

Der Elb nahm sich vor, am Mittag zur Burg hinüber zu wandern und sich über die neuesten Geschehnisse in Mittelerde aufklären zu lassen. Zwar bekamen die Männer auch erst mit einiger Verspätung Bericht erstattet, doch drang zu ihnen mehr durch, als zu den Höhlen von Aglarond und so hatte er heute wenigstens etwas Nützliches zu tun.

Nachdem er diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, ging Legolas zu einer abgelegeneren Stelle des Baches, die ihn etwas vor den neugierigen Blicken der Zwerge schützte und zog sein Hemd aus. Er legte es neben sich auf einen Stein und kniete sich am flachen Ufer nieder. Für einen Moment ließ er das klare Wasser über seine Hände laufen, dann beugte sich der Elb hinab und wusch sich das Gesicht. Die schneidende Kälte weckte seine Lebensgeister und er wiederholte die Prozedur mehrmals, bevor er dazu überging, den Rest seines Oberkörpers zu waschen.

Eine leichte Gänsehaut hatte sich auf seiner nackten Haut gebildet, als er sein Bad beendete und fröstelnd nach seiner Kleidung griff.

„Aiya, Legolas!“

Erschrocken fuhr Legolas herum und sah sich Auge in Auge mit einem braunhaarigen Elben, der einen edlen grauen Hengst neben sich herführte. Das Fell des Tieres war dunkel vor Schweiß und sein warmer Atem entwich stoßweise seinen Nüstern.

Irritiert sah Legolas den Anderen an, dann erwachte er aus seiner Starre und räusperte sich.

„Aiya!“, antwortete er und zog schnell sein Hemd über den Kopf.

Mit unbeweglicher Miene musterte der Braunhaarige ihn, bevor er ein weiteres Mal zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„König Thranduil schickt mich mit einer Botschaft zu Euch. Leider erreicht sie Euch später als geplant, doch Ihr wart schwer zu finden.“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Legolas das Wappen seines Vaters auf der Brust des Boten. Er hatte ihn also wieder aufgespürt. Seit dem Ende des zweiten Ringkriegs hatten Legolas schon vier dieser Briefe erreicht. Einer für jedes Jahr, in dem er nicht in den Eryn Lasgalen zurückgekehrt war. Auf den ersten hatte er noch geantwortet um seinen Vater wissen zu lassen, dass er noch lebte und es ihm gut ging, doch dann war er dazu übergegangen, nur noch kurze, mündliche Nachrichten durch die Reiter an Thranduil übermitteln zu lassen.

„Was will der König von mir?“

Der Bote drehte sich zu seinem Pferd um und zog einen Umschlag aus einer Tasche. Wie alle Elben benötigt auch er weder Sattel noch Zaumzeug um zu reiten, allerdings benutzte er einen breiten Ledergurt, an dem er zwei Satteltaschen befestigt hatte, um wichtige Dinge für die Reise sicher transportieren zu können.

Mit ernster Miene überreichte der Braunhaarige ihm den Brief.

Einen Moment zögerte Legolas, dann brach er das dunkelgrüne Siegel und faltete das Pergament vorsichtig auseinander. Sofort stach ihm die feinsäuberliche Handschrift seines Vaters ins Gesicht. Klein und ordentlich, kein Tintenfleck beschmutzte die Seite und unten rechts prangte in großen und ausladenden Buchstaben der Name seines Vaters. Wenigstens schrieb er die Briefe an ihn noch mit eigener Hand und ließ sie nicht von seinem Sekretär anfertigen.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog Legolas die Seite.

„Er will, dass ich zum _ethuil-mereth_ komme?“, fragte er überrascht.

„Werdet Ihr der Einladung des Königs folgen?“

„Wir haben uns all die Jahre nicht einmal gesehen und nun lädt er mich ein, das Erwachen des Frühlings mit ihm zu feiern? Ihr schafft es wirklich noch, mich zu überraschen, Vater.“ Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er den Brief zusammenfaltete und zurück in den Umschlag steckte. „Richtet ihm aus, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich die Zeit dafür finden werde.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht!“ Der Bote nickte knapp und wandte sich seinem Pferd zu.

„Wollt Ihr nicht noch etwas bleiben? Ihr habt eine lange Reise hinter Euch und drinnen erwartet Euch ein Feuer und ein warmes Mahl. Für Euer Pferd ließe sich sicher auch etwas Essbares finden und Ihr könntet mir berichten, was es für Neuigkeiten in den Hallen meines Vaters gibt.“

Der Elb drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Legolas entging dabei allerdings nicht der kurze, zweifelnde Blick, den er dem Eingang der Höhlen zuwarf.

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft, doch die Reise hat schon länger gedauert, als ich geplant hatte und der König erwartet Eure Antwort.“ Mit diesen Worten sprang er in einer eleganten Bewegung auf seinen Hengst.

„Namárië!“ Der Bote verneigte sich rasch, dann wendete er sein Pferd ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Namárië…“, erwiderte Legolas, doch der Reiter hatte sein Pferd schon zu einem eiligen Trab angetrieben.

Nachdenklich sah er dem Elben noch eine Weile hinterher. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Umschlag, zog den Brief ein weiteres Mal hervor und las die Nachricht seines Vaters nochmals durch.

 

*

 

„Gimli, wir müssen reden!“

„Hm?“ Irritiert sah der Zwerg von seiner Arbeit auf.

„Wir müssen reden“, wiederholte Legolas und bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen den Werkzeugen hindurch, die kreuz und quer auf dem Boden verstreut lagen.

Unwillig zog Gimli die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Geht das nicht auch heute Abend? Du weißt, dass ich meine Arbeit nur sehr ungern unterbreche.“

„Ich würde gerne jetzt mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig.“

Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte der Zwerg, während sein Blick auf dem großen Bergkristall ruhte. Dann zuckte er resigniert mit den Schultern.

„Gut, wenn es nicht aufzuschieben ist, lass uns jetzt reden.“

„Danke.“

Erwartungsvoll sah Gimli den Elb an. „Also?“

„Könnten wir irgendwo hingehen, wo wir ungestört sind?“, fragte Legolas und nickte in Richtung einer kleinen Gruppe Zwerge, die am anderen Ende der Höhle damit beschäftigt waren, filigrane Muster in die Stalagmiten zu meißeln.

„Du vergisst, dass unsere Ohren nicht in der Lage sind, eine kleine Maus in mehreren Meilen Entfernung wahrzunehmen. Aber wenn es dir lieber ist, können wir natürlich auch woanders hingehen.“

Vorsichtig nahm Gimli den Stein vom Tisch, packte ihn in einen Lederbeutel an seinem Gürtel und verließ zügigen Schrittes die Halle. Zielstrebig ging der Zwerg vor seinem Gefährten her und führte ihn weiter in den Berg hinein. Während sie hintereinander durch die dunklen Gänge liefen, wechselten sie kein Wort, nur Gimli grüßte hin und wieder einen der Männer, die ihnen begegneten.

Schließlich erreichten sie eine abgelegene Höhle. Über die Jahre hatte sich hier Regenwasser gesammelt und einen kleinen See in ihrer Mitte gebildet. Gimli hockte sich kurz nieder um sich seine Hände in dem eisigen Wasser zu waschen, dann wandte er sich dem Elb zu, die Arme ungeduldig vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Wie lange gedenkst du noch hier zu bleiben?“, eröffnete Legolas das Gespräch, während sein Blick über die hohe Decke wanderte.

„So lange, bis der Stein fertig ist.“

Prüfend richteten sich die blauen Augen auf den Zwerg.

„Du meintest einmal zu mir, man könnte einen Edelstein ewig schleifen und würde ihn doch nie zur Perfektion bringen.“

„Das waren in etwa meine Worte.“

Der Elb nickte und sah Gimli abwartend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, auf was du hinaus willst, Legolas“, sagte der Zwerg schließlich mit einem Seufzen. Seine Finger spielten nervös mit dem schwarzen Lederbeutel und Legolas merkte, dass es seinen Freund zurück zu seiner Arbeit zog.

„Du gehst erst, wenn du den Kristall fertig geschliffen hast? Soll das bedeuten, du planst, nun für immer an diesem Ort zu leben?“

„Möglich.“

„Möglich?“

„Legolas, ich weiß es nicht. Niemand kann sagen, wie lange so etwas dauert. Wochen, Monate, Jahre… Der Stein entscheidet selbst, wann das Ende erlangt wurde. Ich habe diesen Punkt bis jetzt noch nicht erreicht.“

„Ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben, Gimli.“

„Was?“

„Der kalte, harte Fels, die Dunkelheit, die Enge, es erdrückt mich. Manchmal wache ich nachts auf und habe das Gefühl, als würde das gesamte Gewicht des Berges auf meiner Brust lasten. Wenn ich noch lange hier bleibe, ersticke ich.“

Im ersten Moment wusste Gimli nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er räusperte sich laut und fuhr sich aufgebracht mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, bevor er wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Aber du weißt, dass ich ein Zwerg bin?"

„Natürlich weiß ich, dass du ein Zwerg bist.“ Verwundert ob der seltsamen Frage, sah der Elb sein Gegenüber an.

„Und dir ist bewusst, dass Zwerge in Höhlen unter den Bergen hausen?“

„Ja.“

„Und habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass wir nach Aglarond reiten, damit ich endlich mit der Arbeit an meinem Stein beginnen kann?“

„Das hast du, aber…“

„Dann, Legolas, verstehe ich das Problem nicht. Ich habe dir lange im Voraus erzählt, wo ich hin will und was ich dort tun werde und ich habe nie einen Zweifel daran aufkommen lassen, dass es sich um eine längere Zeitspanne handeln wird, während der ich mich in den Glitzernden Grotten aufhalten werde. Wenn du das alles wusstest, warum bist du dann überhaupt mitgekommen? Ich habe dich nie dazu gezwungen, dich an einem Ort aufzuhalten, den du so zu verabscheuen scheinst.“

„Ich verabscheue diesen Ort nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Aglarond hat seit unserem letzten Aufenthalt nichts von seinem unvergleichlichen Zauber verloren.“

„Was ist es dann?“

„Ich weiß es selber nicht genau. Als wir vor drei Jahren hier waren, habe ich diese Zeit sehr genossen und ich habe Dinge gesehen, von denen ich noch nicht mal zu träumen gewagt hätte. Es war atemberaubend und ist es auch jetzt noch, aber diesmal ist da noch etwas anderes. Die ersten Tage habe ich es noch nicht wahrgenommen, doch mit jedem Tag, der verstreicht, scheint mich dieser Ort mehr abzustoßen.“

„Sind es die anderen? Ist etwas vorgefallen, von dem ich wissen sollte?“ Besorgt musterte Gimli den Elben, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert. Alle sind sehr höflich mir gegenüber und antworten mir auf all meine Fragen. Trotzdem fühle ich mich wie ein Eindringling. Die verstohlenen Blicke, die Stille, die eintritt, wenn ich näher komme.“

„Aber das ist doch nichts Neues. Egal, wo wir hingehen, es wird immer Gerede geben und gerade bei unseren eigenen Völkern werden diese feindseligen Blicke und herablassenden Worte wohl niemals verstummen. Ich dachte, du hättest dich inzwischen daran gewöhnt.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich jemals daran gewöhnen kann…“

„Du stellst jetzt also alles in Frage?“

Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg Legolas und blickte gedankenverloren auf den See.

Mit leiser Stimme setzte er schließlich wieder zu sprechen an: „Ich habe eine Botschaft von meinem Vater erhalten. Er bittet mich ein weiteres Mal darum, zurückzukehren.“

„Wann hast du sie erhalten?“

„Der Bote kam heute Morgen an.“

„Ich hatte nichts davon mitbekommen.“

„Er wollte nicht bleiben.“

Gimli schnaubte abfällig.

„Was ist?“, fragte der Elb und sah zurück zu seinem Gefährten.

„Es wundert mich nicht.“

„Seine Entscheidung hatte nichts mit euch Zwergen zu tun.“

„Ach nein? Er ist tagelang geritten. Wahrscheinlich erst vom Düsterwald aus nach Minas Tirith um dort zu erfahren, dass du dich gerade hier in Aglarond aufhältst. Er war also nicht hungrig, hatte keinen Durst und wollte sich nicht ausruhen, nach dieser langen Reise quer durch Mittelerde?“

„Er wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren.“

„Bist du denn wirklich so blind, Legolas? Denkst du etwa, mir würde es anders ergehen, wenn ich mit dir unter Elben bin? Ich weiß genauso gut wie du, wie es ist, in den Augen anderer nicht mehr als Luft zu sein, nicht existent, weniger wert. Nur weil Elben alles hinter ihren reglosen Masken verstecken und nicht in der Lage zu sein scheinen, offen und klar zu sprechen, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich nichts von ihrer Ignoranz und ihrer ablehnenden Haltung mir gegenüber mitbekommen habe. Der Bote war sich einfach nur zu gut dafür, die dreckige Höhle eines primitiven Zwergen zu betreten. War es nicht so?“

„Du sprichst von meinem Volk.“

„Und du über das meine!“

Ihre vor Zorn erhobenen Stimmen hallten laut von den hohen Felswänden wieder, während sich die beiden wütend anstarrten. Gimli war einen Schritt vorgetreten, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Legolas war der Erste, der sich wieder zurückzog. Erschöpft fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht.

„Was ist denn nur los mit uns? Ich möchte mich nicht mit dir streiten, Gimli.“

„Ich will auch keinen Streit.“ Der Zwerg gab nun ebenfalls seine abwehrende Haltung auf, doch in den Tiefen seiner Augen lag noch immer Zorn.

„Ich überlege, ob ich der Einladung meines Vaters folgen soll. Du könntest mich in den Eryn Lasgalen begleiten. Wir kämen hier mal raus und die frische Luft und die Nähe der Bäume werden uns sicher wieder zur Ruhe kommen lassen.“

„Ich soll mich in das Waldlandreich des großen König Thranduil begeben? Warum? Um mich einsperren zu lassen? Wenn ich unbedingt erfahren wollte, wie es in einem Kerker aussieht, könnte ich mich auch hier in eine kleine, enge Höhle setzen.“

„Das würde er nicht tun.“ Die Muskeln des Elben waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Mein Vater kann dir da ganz andere Geschichten erzählen.“

„Das ist nicht nötig, ich war dabei.“

„Und hast zugeguckt, ich weiß.“

„Das kannst du mir doch unmöglich vorwerfen. Die Situation damals war eine völlig andere. Heute würde ich ohne Zögern einschreiten. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das in den letzten fünf Jahren gemerkt hast.“

Diesmal war es Gimli, der sein feindseliges Gebaren aufgab. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen rieb er sich die Augen. Er sah auf einmal unendlich müde aus.

„Ja, das habe ich. Verzeih mir, ich weiß nicht, warum ich diese alte Geschichte aufgewärmt habe. Es war dumm von mir.“

Legolas nickte nur. Wieder breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen aus. Der Elb war tief in Gedanken versunken und Gimli stand abwartend da und beobachtete aufmerksam jede Regung seines Freundes.

Schließlich hob Legolas den Blick und sah den Zwergen traurig an.

„Wie geht es nun weiter?“, fragte dieser, als er die Bewegung bemerkte.

„Ich werde noch heute nach Hause reiten.“

„Nach Hause, ja?“ Die Worte kamen dem Zwergen nur schwer über die Lippen.

„Es scheint mir das Beste zu sein. Ich muss mir über einiges klar werden und viele Dinge überdenken und hier kann ich einfach nicht mehr bleiben.“

„In Ordnung.“

„Ich brauche Zeit für mich.“

„Nimm sie dir, ich halte dich nicht auf. Dir steht frei zu gehen, wo immer du willst.“

„Danke.“

Gimli nickte leicht.

„Ich werde jetzt meine Sachen zusammenpacken. Wenn ich mich sofort auf den Weg mache, könnte ich heute noch ein weites Stück hinter mich bringen.“

„Gut.“

„Lebewohl!“ Legolas zögerte kurz, doch dann wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum.

Er war gerade um die Ecke gebogen, als Gimlis leise Stimme ein letztes Mal an seine Ohren drang.

„Wirst du wiederkehren, mein Freund?“

Der Elb schluckte und verlangsamte seine Schritte, doch er ging nicht noch einmal zurück.

Er konnte keine Antwort geben, die er selber nicht kannte.


	2. Rückkehr

Unruhig warf der dunkelbraune Wallach den Kopf zur Seite und wich einige Schritte zurück, als sie den Rand der schmalen Brücke erreichten, die sie sicher über den Verzauberten Fluss führen sollte. Resigniert seufzte Legolas auf und ließ sich vom Rücken des Pferdes gleiten.

Seit sie die Grenze des Eryn Lasgalen überschritten hatten, sehnte sich der Elb die zwar etwas ältere, aber dafür um einiges ausgeglichenere Stute zurück, die er gegen dieses Tier bei einem Bauern eingetauscht hatte.

Der junge Wallach zuckte bei jedem lauten Geräusch zusammen oder weigerte sich schlicht weiterzugehen, wenn ihm etwas unheimlich war, und Legolas ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass er den Großteil des Pfades, der vom westlichen Waldrand direkt zu den Hallen seines Vaters führte, mehr auf den eigenen Füßen denn auf dem Rücken seines Reittiers zurückgelegt hatte.

Die Bereitwilligkeit des Mannes, ihm das Pferd zu überlassen, hätte ihn misstrauischer machen sollen.

„Wie konnte ich nur so töricht sein, zu glauben, dass du freiwillig über dieses hölzerne Ungetüm gehen würdest, mein kleiner Angsthase“, sagte Legolas und fuhr mit einem Finger über die weichen Nüstern, „Aber sieh her!“ Er machte einen Schritt und betrat die hellen Holzplanken. „Es ist ganz und gar ungefährlich.“

Das Pferd beobachtete misstrauisch, wie der Elb rückwärts die Hälfte der Brücke überschritt, dann folgte es ihm mit einem leisen Brummen. Legolas schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Ohne dem Tier weitere Beachtung zu schenken, drehte er sich um und ging zur anderen Seite des Ufers hinüber, wo er sich gegen einen der dicken Pfähle lehnte, um auf den Nachzügler zu warten.

Nachdenklich ließ Legolas seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Als er damals nach Imladris aufgebrochen war, hatte es an dieser Stelle noch keine Brücke gegeben. Der frühere Steg war irgendwann so morsch gewesen, dass er eines Tages einfach in sich zusammengebrochen war und keiner hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, ihn wieder aufzubauen. Sie hatten damals wichtigere Dinge zu tun gehabt und der Fluss war immer ein gewisser Schutz gegen Feinde aus den westlichen Gebieten gewesen.

Ein kleines Boot hatte die Elben während dieser Zeit sicher über das heimtückische Gewässer gebracht. Denn das dunkle Wasser des Flusses barg mehr Gefahren in sich, als es von außen vermuten ließ. Kam ein unachtsamer Reisender mit ihm in Berührung, fiel dieser augenblicklich in einen tiefen Schlaf und wenn er nach Tagen endlich wieder erwachte, hatte der Arme Glück, wenn er sich noch seines eigenen Namens entsann.

Ein ungeduldiges Scharren ertönte und verscheuchte die Erinnerungen.

„Jetzt kann es dir wieder nicht schnell genug weitergehen. Aus dir werde ich wohl nicht mehr schlau werden.“

Der Wallach stupste ihm als Antwort unsanft gegen die Schultern.

„Ich komme ja schon!“ Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln zog er spielerisch an den samtigen Ohren, dann nahm Legolas die Zügel und schwang sich auf den Pferderücken.

Langsamen Schritts setzten sie ihre Reise fort, folgten dem schmalen Pfad, der sich zwischen den breiten Stämmen der mächtigen Eichen hindurch wand, hin zu dem Ort, an dem er den Großteil seines bisherigen Lebens verbracht hatte.

Ja, dies war das Reich des großen Königs Thranduil.

Seine Präsenz war auch hier, mehrere Meilen von seinem Palast entfernt, schon zu spüren. Sie lag in jedem Lufthauch, jedem Rascheln und fast erwartete Legolas, ihn hinter der nächsten Biegung auftauchen zu sehen, stolz auf dem Rücken seines edlen Pferdes sitzend, umringt von seinen geliebten Jagdhunden und um die Lippen diesen leicht spöttischen Zug, welcher sich dem Sohn nur allzu gut ins Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte.

Er hatte ein weiteres Mal über ihn gesiegt.

Warum kehrte er zurück? Diese Frage geisterte durch seine Gedanken, seit er drei Tage nach Anbruch seiner Reise mitten in der Nacht nass und frierend unter einem Baum gesessen hatte. Nicht einmal einen winzigen Funken hatte er zustande gebracht und selbst wenn, hätte dieser auf dem feuchten Holz nur einen gnadenvollen Tod gefunden. In seinen Ohren hatte währenddessen ununterbrochen Gimlis tiefes Lachen gedröhnt ob seiner jämmerlichen Versuche und wie sehr hatte er sich da gewünscht, dass ihm der Gefährte Stein und Stahl aus der Hand genommen hätte, um ihnen einen gemütlichen, warmen Schlafplatz zu bescheren. Doch außer seinem Pferd und dem lauten Plätschern, welches die Regentropfen auf dem Wasser durchdrängten Boden verursacht hatten, war dort niemand gewesen.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sich die Sonne zwischen den grauen Wolkenfeldern hervorgekämpft und das war wohl das einzige, was ihn von einer Umkehr abgehalten hatte.

Es wäre auch nicht richtig gewesen. An seinen Gefühlen hätte sich nichts geändert und schon bald wäre sein Drang nach der ewigen Weite dieser Wälder ein weiteres Mal erwacht. Seit er in seiner Heimat angekommen war, hatte sich dieser Zwiespalt in ihm noch verstärkt. Er war froh, hier zu sein. Die vielen Gerüche, die seine Nase umspielten, die Geräusche der Tiere, die sich im Unterholz vor ihm verbargen, das alles kannte und liebte er.

Legolas wusste, was über den Eryn Lasgalen erzählt wurde. Menschen und Zwerge mieden diese Gegend gleichermaßen und wenn sie sich dennoch hinein verirrten, waren sie erleichtert, wenn sie den Wald heil und bei vollem Verstand wieder verlassen konnten. Diese Angst war nicht unbegründet. In dem dämmrigen Licht verbargen sich einige gefährliche Wesen, die auf jede Unachtsamkeit und jeden Fehltritt lauerten, um dann blitzschnell aus dem Hinterhalt zuzuschlagen.

Aber er selbst kannte es nicht anders. Hier war er groß geworden und jahrhundertelang hatte er kaum etwas anderes von der Welt gesehen. Er hatte gelernt an diesem Ort zu leben und er war glücklich gewesen. Die Älteren hatten oft Geschichten von der Zeit erzählt, bevor der Schatten sich über die Bäume gelegt und das Böse Einzug gehalten hatte. In ihren Erzählungen brachen sich die warmen Sonnenstrahlen einen Weg durch das dichte Blätterdach, tauchten alles in ein freundliches, helles Licht. Man konnte alleine durch die Gegend streifen, ohne auf die vorgegebenen Wege zu achten, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, angegriffen zu werden. Sie hatten gesungen und getanzt und ihr Lachen hatte jeden Winkel des Waldes mit Freude erfüllt. Die Geschichten hatten sich großartig angehört und gerne hatte er ihnen gelauscht. Aber mehr als alte Geschichten waren es eben nicht gewesen. Denn auch sie Jüngeren hatten gelacht und Feste gefeiert und wie konnte man seine Schnelligkeit im Kampf besser üben, als mit ein paar aufgebrachten Spinnen. Wenn er heute daran zurückdachte, konnte Legolas über ihre Leichtsinnigkeit nur den Kopf schütteln.

Sie hatten sich oft in kleinen Gruppen davongestohlen und sich in die nächstbeste Gefahr gestürzt. Der Nervenkitzel hatte sie gereizt und ihm eine Auszeit von dem Palastleben gegönnt. Natürlich war es verboten gewesen und wenn man sie erwischt hatte, hatten sie jedes Mal Strafpredigten über sich ergehen lassen müssen und der König hatte getobt, weil sein Sohn nicht hörte, sich nicht an die von ihm aufgestellten Regeln hielt. Das war lange her, zu lang, wie es Legolas aus heutiger Sicht erschien. Irgendwann hatte er damit aufgehört, sich fortzuschleichen, er hatte seine Aufgaben erfüllt und die Rolle eingenommen, die für ihn vorgesehen war.

Er hatte sich gefügt.

Erschöpft schloss der Elb die Augen und legte den Kopf in Nacken.

Wie sollte er seinem Vater nach dem Geschehenen gegenüber treten? Er war als Thranduils Bote ausgesandt worden, um Elrond die Nachricht von Gollums Verschwinden zu überbringen, und war von seiner Reise nicht mehr zurückgekehrt. Legolas hatte seinen Weggang nicht geplant. Wie hätte er ahnen sollen, welchen Verlauf sein Aufenthalt in Imladris nehmen würde und wie hätte er Elronds Bitte, Frodo auf seinem Weg zu begleiten, ablehnen können? Vielleicht war es eine Flucht gewesen, doch war sie unbewusst geschehen. Erst später, als der Ring zerstört und sie alle langsam zur Ruhe gekommen waren, hatte er sich Gedanken über seine Zukunft gemacht und sich gegen eine Rückkehr in den Eryn Lasgalen und für seine Gefährten entschieden.

Ein leises, ihm allzu bekanntes Geräusch, unterbrach ihn in seinen Überlegungen und ließ den Elben aufhorchen. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem winzigen Lächeln und noch bevor seine Füße die braune Erde berührten, schlug der Pfeil auch schon in den grauen Stamm der alten Buche ein, neben der er stand.

Erschrocken wieherte sein Pferd auf und stieg leicht. Beschwichtigend redete Legolas auf ihn ein, doch es war zu spät. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie der Wallach einen Satz nach vorne machte und in einem ausgreifenden Galopp den Weg hinunter preschte. Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich der Richtung zu, aus der der Schuss abgegeben worden war.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie weit du mich noch kommen lässt, Borsigil.“

Ein wohlklingendes Lachen ertönte und zwischen den Bäumen trat ein hochgewachsener, blonder Elb hervor.

„Deine Reaktionen sind noch immer ausgezeichnet. Ich hatte kaum die Sehne berührt, da bist du schon gesprungen.“ Borsigil nickte anerkennend und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „ _Aiya_ , Legolas, es ist eine unglaubliche Freude dich gesund und wohlbehalten wiederzusehen.“

Legolas erwiderte die Geste. „Und seit wann werden freudig empfangene Gäste im Eryn Lasgalen mit Pfeil und Bogen begrüßt?“

„Seit sie auf Tieren reiten, die schon der Anblick einer Brücke in Angst und Schrecken versetzt.“ Der Elb grinste ihn an. „Sag‘, war es wirklich ein Pferd oder nicht doch eine zu groß geratene Maus?“

„Das Herz einer Maus versteckt im Körper eines Pferdes.“

„Ah…“ Borsigil nickte verstehend. „Das erklärt natürlich einiges.“ Wieder drang ein Lachen über seine Lippen und er trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich hätte ihn übrigens gerne wieder“, erklärte Legolas, während er den Anderen aufmerksam musterte.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe schon zwei der Wachen losgeschickt, um den Ausreißer einzufangen. Den restlichen Weg wirst du wohl trotzdem zu Fuß gehen müssen.“ Entschuldigend zuckte der Elb mit den Achseln. „Aber wenn du es mir gestattest, werde ich dir gerne Gesellschaft leisten.“

Legolas lächelte. „Sehr gerne, Vetter!“

„Gut, dann warte einen Moment hier, ich bin gleich zurück“, sagte Borsigil und verschwand wieder im Wald.

Gedankenverloren starrte Legolas ihm hinterher.

Borsigil… Er hatte sich in den letzten fünf Jahren kein bisschen verändert. Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen und so mit der Zeit die engsten Vertrauten geworden. Borsigil hatte ihm zugehört und verstanden, hatte bei jedem Streit mit seinem Vater hinter ihm gestanden und ihn rausgeholt, wenn das Palastleben ihm zu viel geworden war. Es tat gut, ihn wiederzutreffen und den Freund bei der letzten Etappe seiner Rückkehr neben sich zu wissen.

„Immer noch so ernst und nachdenklich.“ Ohne dass Legolas es bemerkt hatte, war Borsigil neben ihn getreten und stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. „Kommst du oder willst du lieber noch ein bisschen träumen? Kaum zu glauben, dass du so den Krieg überstanden hast.“

Zügigen Schritts lief er los und Legolas musste sich eilen, ihm hinterherzukommen.

„Du bist immer noch bei den Grenzwachen?“, überging er die Bemerkung seines Vetters.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht mehr. Wir sind momentan nur sehr wenige, daher habe ich mal nach dem Rechten gesehen.“

„Der König hat also endlich begriffen, was er an dir hat?“

„Zwangsläufig…“

Legolas Miene verdunkelte sich. „Was ist geschehen?“

„Vater ist im Kampf gegen die Streitkräfte von Dol Guldur gefallen. Die Flammen haben ihn mit sich genommen.“

„Das tut mir sehr Leid…“

„Danke“, erwiderte Borsigil und lächelte kurz.

„Wie hat deine Mutter es aufgenommen?“

„Seit ich ihr die Botschaft überbracht habe, ist sie nicht mehr sie selbst. Glorethuil kümmert sich sehr liebevoll um sie, aber das Leben scheint mit jedem Tag mehr aus ihrem Körper zu schwinden. Aus Rücksicht auf meine Schwester habe ich es bis jetzt noch nicht laut ausgesprochen, aber ich denke, Mutter wird schon bald nach Aman segeln. Für Glorethuil wird eine Welt zusammenbrechen, wenn sie es erfährt. Erst der Verlust von Vater und jetzt auch noch Mutter…“

„Und wie geht es dir dabei?“

Sein Vetter senkte den Blick. „Ich war da, als das Feuer ihn eingeschlossen hat, und musste zusehen, wie er bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannte. Wir haben es zwar geschafft, ihn herauszuziehen und die Flammen zu löschen, aber es war schon zu spät. Doch im Gegensatz zum Rest meiner Familie, konnte ich mich von ihm verabschieden und ihn halten, während sein Geist langsam in Mandos Hallen überging. Aber einen Krieg ohne Tote gibt es nun einmal nicht und ich bin nicht der einzige, der jemanden verloren hat. Wir haben gesiegt, doch wir mussten teuer dafür bezahlen.“

„So viele?“, fragte Legolas tonlos.

„Zu viele, aber es geht bergauf. Dein Vater hat die Aufbauarbeiten unermüdlich vorangetrieben und so sind die ärgsten Spuren schon beseitigt worden. Er hat uns die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben lassen.“

„König Thranduil war also ganz in seinem Element, ja?“

„Er war uns allen eine große Stütze“, antwortete Borsigil auf die spöttischen Worte und für einen Augenblick schien es, als wolle er noch etwas hinzufügen, doch dann ließ er das Thema auf sich beruhen. Er straffte die Schultern etwas und lächelte Legolas wieder fröhlich an. „Vor dir siehst du also den neuen Hauptmann der Wache.“

„Es ist mir eine Ehre!“, entgegnete dieser und neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich merke es, wenn du dich über mich lustig machst.“

Abwehrend hob Legolas die Hände. „Niemals würde ich mich über dich lustig machen. Du hast dir diese Position redlich verdient, auch wenn ich wünschte, du hättest sie unter anderen Umständen erhalten.“

„Nicht nur du… Aber was prahle ich mit meinem mickrigen Titel, wo doch ein Held des Ringkrieges an meiner Seite läuft. Wie ist es dir ergangen? Du musst mir alles erzählen!“ Erwartungsvoll sah Borsigil ihn an.

„Eigentlich gibt es nicht sehr viel zu berichten.“

„Nur keine falsche Bescheidenheit vorschützen. Wir kennen die Lieder und dein Volk singt sie voller Stolz.“

„Ich habe auf meiner Reise einige kennengelernt, die im Laufe des Ringkriegs Heldenhaftes für ihr Volk und alle Lebewesen Ardas taten. Singt über sie und haltet ihre Verdienste in Ehren, ich selbst kann mich nicht zu diesem Kreis zählen.“

„Dann berichte mir von ihnen, wenn du schon nicht über dich reden möchtest.“

Also erzählte er von Frodo und Sam, Merry und Pippin, Gandalfs Sturz und Boromirs Tod, der weißen Stadt und Aragorns Krönung.

Nur einen Namen verschwieg er. Aus Feigheit oder Schutz? Legolas wusste es nicht.

 

*

 

Je näher sie den Hallen seines Vaters kamen, desto unruhiger wurde Legolas. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er andere Elben wahr, die in ihrer Arbeit inne hielten und ihnen nachsahen, doch Borsigil zog ihn weiter und er war dankbar darum. Sein schlechtes Gewissen zerrte an ihm und er wagte es noch nicht, sich seinem Volk zu stellen, welches er in Zeiten größter Not allein gelassen hatte. Angestrengt versuchte er, den Worten seines Freundes zu folgen, doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab und seine Antworten wurden mit jedem Schritt einsilbiger, bis sie nach einer Weile gänzlich verstummten.

Zögerlich blieb Legolas schließlich stehen und griff nach Borsigils Arm. Verwundert drehte sich sein Vetter um. „Was ist los?“

„Nichts, gib mir nur ein paar Minuten, bevor wir das Innere der Warghöhle betreten.“

„Natürlich…“, erwiderte Borsigil. „Ich sollte dir vielleicht auch noch etwas sagen.“

Misstrauisch kniff Legolas die Augen zusammen. „Was hast du mir verschwiegen?“

„Er ist momentan nicht hier.“

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?!“

Borsigil hatte wenigstens den Anstand, ein verlegenes Lächeln aufzusetzen, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich war gespannt, ob du trotzdem bis zum Ende mitkommen würdest.“

Fassungslos öffnete Legolas den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, ohne einen Ton herausgebracht zu haben.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber wir wissen doch beide, warum du weggelaufen bist.“

„Weggelaufen?“, wiederholte Legolas und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht weggelaufen. Es hat sich so ergeben und ich…“

„Du musst dich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen“, unterbrach der Andere ihn rasch. „Wenn das jemand verstehen kann, dann wohl ich. Es wäre nur nett gewesen, wenn du mir gegenüber wenigstens mal etwas angedeutet hättest, statt einfach wortlos zu verschwinden.“

„Das… ich… es tut mir leid?“ In Legolas Ohren klang es mehr wie eine Frage, aber sein Vetter schien sich nicht daran zu stören.

Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er klopfte ihm kurz auf den Rücken. „Nur keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist hier und das ist das einzige was zählt. Und jetzt komm endlich!“

Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und schon bald tat sich vor ihnen eine Lichtung auf und gab den Blick frei auf einen mit hohen Buchen bewachsenen Steilhang, an dessen Fuß der breite Waldfluss entlangströmte.

Sie liefen zu der steinernen Brücke, die sich über das schnell fließende Wasser spannte und sie sicher auf die gegenüberliegende Seite geleitete. Dort stiegen sie langsam die steile Treppe hinauf, die in das Ufer gehauen worden war und zum Eingang der Höhlen führte, die in Friedenszeiten der Königsfamilie als Wohnräume, bei Angriffen aber auch als Rückzugsort und Festung für das gesamte Volk dienten.

Legolas hob den Kopf, beobachtete, wie sich das eisenbeschlagene Tor mit jedem Schritt höher über ihm auftürmte, bis es sein gesamtes Blickfeld ausfüllte. Fast schon bedrohlich richtete es sich vor ihm auf, wuchs über ihn hinweg und doch spornte ihn dieses Bild an. Sein Gang wurde entschlossener, schneller, und die letzten beiden Stufen nahm er gleichzeitig, flog sie förmlich hinauf, bis er das weiche Gras der Rasenterrasse unter den Sohlen seiner Stiefel spürte, die vor dem Tor angelegt worden war.

Sein Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust und hämmerte in seinen Ohren, während seine Augen starr auf die schweren Flügeltüren gerichtet waren. Unruhig schlossen sich seine Hände und er wagte kaum zu blinzeln, während er dort stand und wartete. Er wusste, dass es nur wenige Augenblicke dauerte und doch kam es ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis das Tor begann, gemächlich nach innen hin aufzugleiten. Seine Anspannung wich sogleich einer Welle von unsäglicher Erleichterung.

Eine Hand legte sich von hinten auf seine Schulter.

„Willkommen zu Hause!“, sagte Borsigil feierlich und trat an seine Seite.

Legolas lächelte und nickte.

 

*

 

Wachsam schlichen die beiden Kontrahenten umeinander herum und ließen sich dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Jeder von ihnen wartete auf eine Unachtsamkeit des anderen. Borsigil machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne, um seinen Gegner aus der Reserve zu locken, doch sein Plan scheiterte und so zog er sich mit leicht enttäuschter Miene wieder zurück.

„Schwacher Versuch…“, kommentierte Legolas trocken und umkreiste den anderen weiterhin unbeeindruckt.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest kämpfen und mir nicht irgendwelche Tänzchen beibringen. Sieht zwar nett aus, wird aber irgendwann recht eintönig.“

„So? Dabei gebe ich mir solch eine Mühe“, erwiderte Legolas und lächelte kurz, doch seine gelassenen Worte konnten nicht von dem konzentrieren Blick ablenken, der noch immer ununterbrochen auf dem anderen ruhte.

„Ich konnte diesen fremdländischen Bräuchen noch nie etwas abgewinnen“, gestand Borsigil und ließ seine silbernen Dolche kreisen.

„Das ist wirklich schade, denn…“ Und Legolas rannte los, tauchte unter dem kommenden Hieb hindurch, wirbelte herum und zielte auf Borsigil Hüfte. Mit einem dumpfen Ton trafen die mit Stoff umwickelten Klingen aufeinander.

„Und das war jetzt besser?“, fragte der Hauptmann spöttisch und sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf ihn herab.

Legolas richtete sich schweigend auf und ging ein Stück zurück. Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, steigerte das Tempo jetzt jedoch immer mehr. Borsigil passte sich seinem Lauf an und duckte sich lauernd, darauf gefasst, dass der andere ein weiteres Mal zuschlug. Der Moment ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Ohne Vorwarnung schoss Legolas plötzlich auf ihn zu und sprang. Sofort riss der Borsigil seine Waffen nach oben, um den Angriff abzuwehren. Hart trafen ihre Dolche aufeinander und holten Legolas unsanft auf den Boden zurück. Borsigil nutzte diesen Augenblick und stieß seinen Gegner nach hinten, nur um gleich selbst zum Angriff überzugehen. Ohne Pause trafen sich ihre Klingen, drehten sich die beiden Elben umeinander, stießen vor und stoben davon, nur um gleich wieder aufeinander loszugehen.

Schließlich entdeckte Borsigil eine Lücke in der Verteidigung und stieß vor. Legolas erkannte seinen Fehler, versuchte zurückzuweichen, aber darauf hatte der Hauptmann nur gewartet. Er stach nach der Brust des Prinzen, der sich daraufhin hastig zurücklehnte, und zog ihm gleichzeitig die Beine unterm Körper weg.

Der Aufschlag trieb Legolas im ersten Moment die Luft aus den Lungen und er keuchte überrascht auf, bevor seine Finger entschlossen die Hefte seiner Waffen umfassten. Doch ehe er aufspringen konnte, presste ihn schon ein Knie unerbittlich in die braune Erde und nagelte ihn fest.

„Deine Beinarbeit war seit jeher deine Schwäche, lieber Vetter.“ Borsigil grinste und drückte ihm die Spitze seines einen Dolches an die Kehle. „Ergibst du dich?“

„Habe ich eine Wahl?“, fragte Legolas.

„Man hat immer eine Wahl. Hier heißt sie: Leben oder sterben?“

„Es geht also um alles oder nichts? Ich denke, in diesem Fall nehme ich die Schmach auf mich und entscheide mich für ersteres.“

„Eine weise Entscheidung“, erklärte Borsigil, steckte die Klingen in seinen Ledergürtel und erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung. Dann reichte er dem Unterlegenen eine Hand und half ihm auf die Füße.

„Das war ein guter Kampf“, stellte er fest, während Legolas den Schmutz von seiner Kleidung klopfte, „du trittst deinem Gegner viel offensiver entgegen, das gefällt mir.“

„Wenn ich eines in diesem Krieg gelernt habe, dann dass Verteidigung nicht immer der beste Schutz ist.“

„Das versuche ich dir schon beizubringen, seit du das erste Mal diese Dolche in die Hand genommen hast…“ Gedankenverloren wischte er ein paar Erdkrumen von Legolas Hemd. „Also dann…“, fuhr er fort und atmete einmal tief durch, „genug gespielt für heute. Es ist noch einiges zu erledigen, bevor der König zurückkommt. Ich hoffe, du kommst auch ein paar Stunden ohne mich zurecht?“

Legolas verdrehte die Augen und begann, die scharfen Klingen seiner Waffen von dem Stoff zu befreien.

„Das nehme ich mal als Zustimmung.“ Der Hauptmann wandte sich um und ging in Richtung Ställe davon.

„Morgen früh gleicher Ort, gleiche Zeit?“, rief Legolas ihm hinterher.

„So wie immer!“, bestätigte Borsigil und hob zum Abschied noch einmal die Hand.

Zufrieden blickte Legolas auf die abgenutzten Stoffbahnen in seinen Händen und begann, sie ordentlich aufzuwickeln. Die Übungskämpfe mit seinem Vetter hatten ihm ohne Zweifel gefehlt. Bis jetzt hatte er außerhalb des Eryn Lasgalen noch niemanden getroffen, der mit zwei Dolchen umzugehen wusste und sich so mit ihm hätte messen können. Mit Borsigil hatte er einen Gegner vor sich, der diese Kampfkunst fast schon bis zur Perfektion beherrschte. So musste er zwar am laufenden Band Niederlagen einstecken, diese motivierten ihn aber nur umso mehr. Es gefiel ihm, wie der Freund ihm erbarmungslos seine Grenzen aufzeigte und ihn gleichzeitig dazu antrieb, diese zu überwinden.

Legolas packte die fertig gefalteten Schutzhüllen in einen bereitliegenden Beutel, schob seine weißen Dolche in ihre Scheiden und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Höhlen.

Als er die Tore durchschritt, lief gerade einer der Diener den Gang entlang.

„Senduin?“

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und verbeugte sich leicht. „Was kann ich für Euch tun, _ernil-nin_?“

„Wärt Ihr so freundlich und würdet diese Sachen in mein Zimmer bringen?“ Legolas hielt ihm seine Waffen und den Lederbeutel hin.

„Natürlich!“, antwortete der braunhaarige Elb und nahm beides entgegen.

„Weiß man schon, wann der König ankommen wird?“

„Man hat mir nichts dergleichen mitgeteilt. Ich könnte seinen Sekretär fragen, wenn Ihr es wünscht, er wird sicher Näheres wissen.“

Legolas winkte ab. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig, danke. Das war auch schon alles. Legt die Dinge bitte einfach auf mein Bett.“

Der Diener neigte noch einmal sein Haupt, bevor er davon eilte, um den Befehl auszuführen.

Gemächlich schlenderte Legolas hinter ihm her. Wenn man die Dienerschaft noch nicht zusammengerufen und in Bereitschaft versetzt hatte, dauerte es wohl noch etwas, bis sein Vater eintreffen würde und somit blieb ihm genügend Zeit, um sich in aller Ruhe im Palast umzusehen. Am gestrigen Abend war er zu erschöpft gewesen und hatte sich nach seiner Ankunft sofort in seine Gemächer zurückgezogen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen die Zimmer nach diesen fünf Jahren wieder zu betreten. Fünf Jahre waren im Verständnis der Elben eigentlich nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag. Wer zählte, wenn es kein Ende gab, man auf nichts wartete und doch hatte sich in dieser kurzen Zeit Legolas' Leben von Grund auf verändert. Und nicht nur er, ganz Mittelerde befand sich im Siegestaumel und gierte nach einem Neuanfang.

Aber nun war er hier und es schien, als hätte der Krieg nie stattgefunden. Die langen Gänge waren wie stets zu dieser Jahreszeit mit immergrünen Kiefernnadeln ausgelegt, die einen angenehmen Duft verströmten und den Winter in die Hallen unter dem Berg brachte und seine Räume hatten ausgesehen, als hätte er sie erst am Morgen zuvor verlassen.

Der Ring, Sauron, die Schlachten, wie unwirklich wirkte das Vergangene bei diesem Anblick.

Legolas hätte nie gedacht, dass es einen Ort geben würde, an dem er das Erlebte einfach hinter sich lassen könnte. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl.

Zu später Stunde hatte auch noch Borsigil an seine Tür geklopft, bewaffnet mit lauter kleinen Leckereien und einem Krug hervorragenden Weines, den sie mit großem Genuss brüderlich teilten, während sie in gemeinsamen Erinnerungen geschwelgt hatten. Die Nacht war noch sehr lang geworden und dennoch hatten sie nicht darauf verzichten wollen, sich kurz nach Sonnenaufgang auf dem Übungsplatz zu treffen.

„Traditionen müssen gepflegt werden!“, hatte sein Vetter ihn mit belehrender Stimme aufgeklärt, bevor er sich mit einem leisen Kichern durch die stockdusteren Gänge davongestohlen hatte.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte leicht, bevor den Blick hob und sich umsah. Ohne sein Zutun hatten seine Füße ihn in die tiefergelegenen Bereiche des Palastes getragen. Zu seiner Linken zweigte ein Stollen zu einem der Kerker ab, der allerdings bisher noch so gut wie nie genutzt worden war. Der Elb beschloss daher, nicht diesem Weg zu folgen, sondern stattdessen dem Kellermeister einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten, wenn er sich schon mal in dessen kleines Reich verirrte.

Galion trat auch gleich aus einem der angrenzenden Räume, nachdem er der Geräusche gewahr wurde, die Legolas Stiefel auf dem grauen Steinboden erzeugten. So tief unter der Erdoberfläche verzichtete man darauf, den Boden auszulegen, denn auch Elben waren in solch einer feuchten Umgebung machtlos gegen Schimmel.

Verwunderung zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Kellermeisters ab, als er erkannte, wer ihm da in den Gängen entgegen kam.

„ _Ernil-nin_ , ich bin überrascht Euch hier zu sehen. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“

Legolas nickte ihm zu. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Borsigil gestern Nacht ohne Eure Erlaubnis etwas von dem teuren Wein entwendet hat?“

Das Gesicht des Elben verdüsterte sich etwas. „Damit wäre also auch dieses Rätsel gelöst.“

„Vergebt ihm bitte sein Verhalten, tat er es doch auf mein Geheiß. Ich wollte Euch ungern wegen so einer Kleinigkeit aus dem Bett holen“, gestand Legolas mit zerknirschter Miene.

„Wenn es Euch nach Wein verlangt, könnt ihr jederzeit nach mir schicken lassen, das ist schließlich meine Aufgabe“, brummte Galion ungehalten.

„Ja, ich weiß, und das Euch der Verlust des Weins sofort aufgefallen ist, ehrt Euch, beweist es doch zum wiederholten Male, dass Ihr durch niemanden zu ersetzen seid. Es wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen und wenn doch, könnt Ihr mich persönlich dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen“, versprach Legolas.

„Nun gut…“, lenkte der Kellermeister etwas versöhnter ein. „Und was kann ich jetzt für Euer Wohlergehen tun? Oder seid Ihr etwa nur heruntergekommen, um den Kopf eures Vetters aus der Schlinge zu ziehen?“

„Wenn ich einmal hier bin, werde ich einen kleinen Schluck aus Eurer hochgeschätzten Sammlung sicher nicht ablehnen.“

„Wollt Ihr schon ein Gläschen von dem edlen Tropfen probieren, den ich dieses Jahr für das _Ethuil-mereth_ ausgesucht habe?“, fragte Galion und verschwand wieder in dem Raum, aus dem er zuvor aufgetaucht war.

Legolas folgte ihm, blieb aber im Türrahmen stehen, während der Kellermeister eifrig zwischen den Fässern umherlief, die an den niedrigen Wänden ordentlich in Reih und Glied aufgestellt worden waren. „Um mir so die Überraschung zu verderben? Nein, ich denke, den hebe ich mir lieber bis zum großen Tag auf.“

„Hier hätten wir noch einen Guten. Sehr leicht und ausgesprochen fruchtig im Abgang.“

„Klingt hervorragend.“

„Euer Geschmack hat sich nicht geändert, wie ich sehe“, stellte der Kellermeister fest, füllte zwei Kelche mit dem angepriesenen Wein und reichte einen an Legolas weiter. „Lasst ihn aber ein paar Minuten atmen, bevor Ihr davon trinkt, damit sich die Aromen auch vollständig entfalten können.“

„Wann nur werdet Ihr mich für ehrwürdig genug erachten, mich nicht mehr darauf hinweisen zu müssen?“, fragte Legolas amüsiert und ließ die rote Flüssigkeit in dem bauchigen Gefäß kreisen. „Ist heute viel für Euch zu tun?“

„Die leeren Fässer müssen gesammelt und gezählt werden. In den nächsten beiden Tagen erwarte ich eine größere Lieferung für das Fest und bis dahin muss hier unten ein bisschen Platz geschaffen werden. Natürlich drückt sich mal wieder jeder vor dieser Arbeit, sodass ich wohl bis zum Abend damit beschäftigt sein werde.“

„Ich kann Euch helfen, wenn ihr wollt“, bot Legolas an.

„Das ist nicht nötig!“, winkte Galion ab. „Mir wird sicherlich noch irgendein argloser Diener in die Netze gehen.“

„Wozu die Mühe? Schließlich bin ich bereits hier und als Arbeitskraft genauso zu gebrauchen wie jeder andere auch. Wo soll ich also anfangen?“

„Die Fässer in den beiden Räumen nebenan müssten zur Luke gerollt werden.“

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?“ Voller Tatendrang wandte Legolas sich um und ging in das angrenzende Zimmer hinüber. „Der Wein ist im Übrigen vorzüglich.“

 

*

 

Die Arbeit war anstrengend und zog sich auch bei zwei Personen ewig in die Länge. Ohne Pause brachten sie ein Fass nach dem nächsten von einem Raum in den anderen und zeichneten sie sorgfältig in einem bereitliegenden Buch ab. Schon bald schmerzte Legolas' Rücken von der gebeugten Haltung und auch Galions Laune wurde mit jedem Gang schlechter. Als die Beiden endlich alle leeren Fässer verstaut hatten, hatten sie gleichzeitig ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht. Galion murmelte irgendetwas davon, dass einer dieser Nichtsnutze da oben jetzt sein blaues Wunder erleben würde und stapfte zornig davon. Legolas ließ ihn wortlos ziehen, nahm auf einer der Tonnen Platz und starrte gedankenverloren in das schwarze Wasser des unterirdischen Baches, welches laut gurgelnd unter der geöffneten Falltür entlangschoss.

So fand ihn schließlich auch Borsigil, der leicht außer Atem in den Raum trat.

„Da bist du ja! Ich renne mir die Füße wund und wo finde ich dich am Ende? Im Weinkeller! Da hätte ich ja wirklich noch lange gesucht, wenn Galion mir nicht über den Weg gelaufen wäre. Was machst du denn hier unten?“

„Ich habe Galion dabei geholfen, die Fässer hier herüber zu schaffen“, antwortete Legolas ungerührt, ohne den Blick dabei von dem Bach zu lösen.

„Du hast was?!“ Ungläubig sah Bosigil ihn an.

„Es war sonst keiner hier…“, erwiderte er schulterzuckend. „Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine elende Arbeit das ist?“

„Ich wurde einmal dazu verdonnert und mache seit dem einen großen Bogen um das Zimmer mit der Bodenluke. So wie übrigens jeder außer dir, was auch Galions allmonatliche miese Laune erklärt.“ Borsigil grinste. „Seit ich zum Hauptmann ernannt wurde, traut sich aber noch nicht einmal er, seine Wut an mir auszulassen. Die beiden armen Seelen, die danach in seine Fänge geraten sind, konnte allerdings auch ich nicht mehr retten. Die Zwei dürfen nachher die Fässer miteinander vertäuen. Auch nicht schön, aber nicht halb so mühselig.“ Mit einem Seufzen setzte Borsigil sich neben ihn. „Über was grübelt mein geliebter Vetter denn schon wieder so angestrengt nach?“

„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie die Zwerge aus ihren Verliesen ausgebrochen sind?“

„Wer erinnert sich nicht an diesen denkwürdigen Tag? Mein Vater hat danach nie wieder auch nur einen Kelch mit Galion getrunken.“

„Stimmt, ihm wurde die zweifelhafte Ehre zuteil, seinem König von dem Ausbruch zu berichten. Ich habe meinen Vater noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt“, erinnerte sich Legolas mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Dreizehn Gefangene, dazu noch Zwerge, entkommen aufgrund der Zügellosigkeit seines Hauptmanns. Seitdem gilt: Kein Wein im Dienst! Und wehe dem, der sich von Thranduil erwischen lässt.“

„Na, dann halte dich mal besser zurück.“

„Mein Gewissen ist rein von Schuld, ich lerne nämlich aus den Fehlern meines Vaters.“

„Gut so.“ Nachdenklich sah Legolas wieder zu der Falltür. „Hast du dir schon mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, was für ein Glück die Zwerge hatten? Wäre nur eines der Fässer undicht gewesen, wäre der Insasse darin qualvoll ertrunken.“

„Nein, darüber habe ich ehrlich gesagt noch nie nachgedacht. Wir haben sie schließlich nicht gezwungen, da hinein zu steigen und somit wäre es ihre eigene Schuld gewesen.“

„Aber haben nicht wir sie erst zu dieser Verzweiflungstat getrieben?“

Borsigil musterte ihn etwas befremdlich. „Dein Vater hat sie befragt und sie haben sich geweigert, ihm zu antworten. Die Strafe war somit vollkommen gerechtfertigt. Hätten sie von Anfang an ehrlich Rede und Antwort gestanden, wie aufrichtige Wanderer und arme Hilfesuchende es tun, wären sie auch nicht in die Zellen gesperrt worden.“

„Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht…“, gab Legolas zögernd zu, doch er konnte sich des kurzen Gedankens an seinen Gefährten nicht erwehren, der, es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, seinen Vater in den Wassern des Nachtwaldflusses hätte verlieren können. Er hätte dann ohne Vater aufwachsen müssen. So wie er. Ein kurzes Gefühl der Schuld stach ihm ins Herz, doch er schüttelte die Empfindung rasch ab.

„Natürlich, Ältere haben immer Recht!“, wies sein Vetter ihn lachend zurecht.

„Entschuldige, mein Fehler…“, erwiderte er ergeben. „Warum hast du mich überhaupt gesucht?“

„Ach ja, gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst.“ Borsigil sprang von seinem Fass und zog Legolas mit sich. „Der König ist angekommen und erwartet dich in seinen Gemächern.“

 


	3. Der verlorene Sohn

„Seit wann ist er wieder da?“, fragte Legolas, während sie nebeneinander die Gänge entlang eilten.

„Eine Stunde schätze ich, vielleicht weniger“, erwiderte Borsigil abgelenkt und wich zwei Dienern aus, die ihnen entgegenkamen.

„Gab es Tote?“ Legolas wagte es kaum, die Frage auszusprechen, zu sehr graute ihm vor der Antwort. Er hatte sich mit der Zeit an die Massen an toten Leibern gewöhnt, an das Blut, was sich in die Kleidung fraß und auf der Haut klebte, an den Geruch des Krieges, die Schreie und doch hatte es noch immer einen bitteren Beigeschmack, wenn er ein bekanntes Gesicht zwischen den Leichen entdeckte, auch wenn es nur der Soldat war, der in der Formation zufällig neben ihm gestanden hatte.

„Einen, aber ich kann dir noch nichts Näheres sagen. Als dein Vater gehört hat, dass du hier bist, hat er mich sofort losgeschickt, um dich zu suchen und zu ihm zu bringen.“

„Ich bekomme also schon eine eigene Eskorte. Was für eine Auszeichnung… Hat er Angst, dass ich einem Mordanschlag zum Opfer falle oder traut er mir nicht zu, mich selbst verteidigen zu können?“

„Letzteres schließt ersteres wohl nicht aus. Aber vielleicht befürchtet er auch, dass du den Weg zu seinen Räumen vergessen hast. Nicht gar so abwegig, wie ich finde.“ Borsigil grinste ihn an, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst, als ein paar uniformierte Männer aus einem Raum traten und sie mit einem knappen Nicken grüßten. Mit angespannter Miene sah er sich um.

„Was ist los?“, erkundigte sich Legolas und folgte irritiert seinem Blick.

Sein Vetter machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nichts, solche Situationen lassen mich einfach immer etwas unruhig werden. Überall herrscht ein großes Durcheinander, die Soldaten sind müde und missgelaunt, die Dienerschaft weiß nicht, wohin mit den ganzen Sachen und welchen Befehl sie als erstes ausführen soll und von mir wird verlangt, den Überblick über alles zu behalten und Ordnung in diesen Wahnsinn zu bringen. In solchen Momenten hoffe ich einfach, dass mit der Erfahrung tatsächlich irgendwann diese stoische Ruhe kommt, die meinen Vater immer ausgezeichnet hat.“

„Ich mache mir da ehrlich gesagt keinerlei Sorgen“, versicherte Legolas und lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. „Du musst mich auch nicht bis zu der Tür meines Vaters geleiten, wenn du jetzt lieber bei deinen Männern sein willst. Der Tod einer ihrer Kameraden wird einige von ihnen schwer getroffen haben. Die Nähe und Worte ihres Hauptmanns werden ihnen Trost spenden können.“

„Sicher?“ Borsigil schaute ihn zweifelnd von der Seite an.

„Na los, geh schon! Deine Anwesenheit ist gefragt und ich schaffe die paar Schritte auch ganz gut allein.“

„Wie du willst…“, gab Borsigil zögernd nach und machte Anstalten zu gehen, verharrte dann aber in seiner Bewegung und drehte sich noch einmal Legolas zu. Misstrauisch musterte er ihn an, während seine Finger nachdenklich mit dem Saum seines Ärmels spielten. Fragend hob Legolas die Augenbrauen, wartete jedoch, bis sein Vetter von sich aus zu sprechen begann. Der schüttelte aber nur leicht den Kopf und wandte sich wieder um. „Er müsste im Ratszimmer sein.“

„Ich entsinne mich des Weges dorthin, du musst dir also wirklich keine Sorgen machen“, versicherte Legolas ihm noch einmal, verwundert über dessen seltsames Gebaren.

„Ja, ich weiß“, erklärte Borsigil und warf ihm über die Schulter ein schiefes Lächeln zu, bevor er in entgegengesetzter Richtung verschwand.

Verwirrt ging Legolas weiter. Was war mit seinem Vetter los? Schon bei seiner gestrigen Ankunft war ihm immer wieder dessen merkwürdiges Verhalten aufgefallen. Ein kleines Stocken mitten im Satz, eine winzige Pause, um die richtigen Worte finden, etwas, das überhaupt nicht zu der Überschwänglichkeit passen wollte, die Borsigil vor seinem Weggang an den Tag gelegt hatte. Er hatte alles ausgesprochen, was ihm gerade in den Sinn gekommen war, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste und nun schien es, als müsse jede Formulierung genau abgewogen werden, bevor sie den Weg aus seinem Mund fand. Glaubte sein Vetter ernsthaft, er würde bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit Hals über Kopf türmen? Diese Vorstellung schien Legolas mehr als albern. Oder verbarg sich gar mehr dahinter? Versuchte er irgendetwas vor ihm zu verheimlichen? Hatte er Angst vor seiner Reaktion? Aber um was sollte es sich dabei handeln? Es müsste schon etwas sehr schlimmes sein, um Borsigils vorwitzige Zunge im Zaum halten zu können.

Legolas nahm sich vor, seinen Vetter in einem stillen Moment darauf anzusprechen. Was auch immer es war, es würde schon nicht so schrecklich sein, dass sie es nicht aus der Welt schaffen konnten. Aber nun lag erst einmal eine andere Aufgabe vor ihm und die beunruhigte ihn mehr, als jeder Laut, der je über Borsigils Lippen gekommen war.

Zwei Soldaten aus der königlichen Leibgarde bewachten die Tür zu dem Zimmer, indem er in nur wenigen Augenblicken seinem Vater gegenübertreten würde. Ihre Kleidung und Rüstungen wiesen Spuren des Kampfes und von Nächten auf erdigem Waldboden auf, doch aus ihren ernsten Gesichtern sprach weder Erschöpfung, noch Ungemach darüber, dass ihnen auch jetzt noch keine Ruhe gegönnt wurde. Der König erwartete von seinen engsten Untergebenen dieselbe Disziplin, die auch er an den Tag legte und dazu gehörte unter anderem nur ein Mindestmaß an Schlaf. Die Pflicht gegenüber dem Reich hatte stets einen höheren Platz einzunehmen denn das eigene Wohlbefinden.

Legolas blieb vor den beiden Männern stehen und grüßte sie mit einem knappen Nicken. „Mein Vater hat nach mir schicken lassen.“

Einer der Soldaten richtete seinen Blick auf ihn und neigte leicht das Haupt. „Er erwartet Euch, _ernil-nin_ “, bestätigte er und öffnete die Tür.

Dankend trat Legolas in das länglich geschnittene Ratszimmer, an dessen Wänden sich hohe Regale, gefüllt mit unzähligen Schriftrollen und Büchern, reihten. Der Geruch von Leder und Pergament hing in der Luft und bildete eine unverkennbare Mischung, die Legolas eine leichte Gänsehaut bescherte. Nervös sah er zu dem ausladenden Schreibtisch, der mit seiner imposanten Größe fast den gesamten hinteren Teil des Raumes ausfüllte. Er war aus dunklem Eichenholz gefertigt worden und die vier Beine zierten in mühevoller Kleinarbeit geschnitzte Blätterranken, die bei näherer Betrachtung Details aufwiesen, die in einem nichts anderes als Bewunderung für dieses Meisterstück der Handwerkskunst hervorlocken konnten. An der Vorderseite prangte das königliche Wappen und rief jeden Besucher mahnend ins Gedächtnis, wem er hier gegenübertreten würde. Auch Legolas Aufmerksamkeit blieb einen Moment an dem grauen Buchenblatt auf dunkelgrünem Grund hängen, dessen Adern mit teuerstem Blattgold hervorgearbeitet worden waren, und er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob es wirklich jemanden gab, der dieser Erinnerung bedurfte. Er tat es jedenfalls nicht.

Mit einem Klicken wurde die Tür ins Schloss gezogen und Legolas hob endgültig den Blick, bereit zu ersten Konfrontation. Sein Vater stand hinter dem Tisch und beugte sich über ein Schriftstück, das er mit konzentrierter Miene überflog. Sein Sekretär Ardoron war an seiner Seite und redete mit gedämpfter Stimme auf ihn ein, in den Händen einen Stapel weiterer Dokumente, deren Bearbeitung anscheinend nicht mehr auf sich warten lassen konnte. Erst das leise Geräusch riss die Beiden aus ihrer Unterhaltung und der König hob ob der Störung verärgert den Kopf.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ohne sein wirkliches Zutun nahm Legolas Körper unter den Augen seines Vaters eine geradere Haltung ein. Abwartend sah Thranduil ihn an, die Hände schwer auf die Tischplatte gestützt und Legolas besann sich seiner Erziehung. Eilig verneigte er sich.

„Seid gegrüßt, Vater“, brachte er über die Lippen, bevor er sich wieder den blauen Augen stellte, mental für alles gewappnet, was nun folgen könnte. Doch Thranduil nickte nur und wandte sich wieder dem Pergamentbogen zu, mit dem er sich bei Legolas Eintreffen beschäftigt hatte.

„Wir brauchen hier noch einen Moment“, erwiderte er nachdenklich, griff zu der weißen Feder, die vor ihm lag und tauchte sie in das bereitstehende Tintenfass. Mit einer ausladenden Bewegung unterschrieb er das Dokument und legte es auf einen Stapel zu seiner Linken. Sein Sekretär reichte ihm das nächste Blatt.

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Legolas und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich kann warten.“

„Der Preis für den Wein erscheint mir um einiges höher als die vorherigen Male“, bemerkte Thranduil und schaute fragend zu Ardoron.

„Die letzte Weinernte fiel nicht gut aus“, erklärte der Sekretär. „Außerdem haben sich die Kosten für den Transport erhöht.“

„Mit welcher Begründung diesmal? Der Krieg kann es ja wohl nicht mehr sein.“

„Ich kann es Euch nicht sagen“, gestand der Sekretär entschuldigend.

Thranduil seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Ich möchte, dass Ihr mit Galion sprecht. Ich will bis morgen eine genaue Aufstellung der Preise haben, mit einer kurzen Begründung, warum es zu den jeweiligen Abweichungen kommt. Und das nächste Mal soll er besser verhandeln oder sich nach einem anderen Händler umsehen.“

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern.“

„Gut, und jetzt legt mir die restlichen Dokumente hin und lasst mich und meinen Sohn allein. Ich werde mich später darum kümmern.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, _aran-nin_.“ Sorgfältig stapelte Ardoron die unbearbeiteten Schriftstücke auf den Schreibtisch und verneigte sich tief. Dann machte er sich daran, den Raum zu verlassen. Als er an Legolas vorbeikam, verbeugte er sich auch vor ihm. „ _Ernil-nin_ , mit Freuden habe ich die Nachricht über Eure Ankunft vernommen. Vergebt mir bitte, dass ich Euch nicht früher aufgesucht habe, aber Ihr ward leider den ganzen Tag nicht auffindbar.“

„Andere Verpflichtungen haben mich aufgehalten“, antwortete Legolas, ohne dem Sekretär seines Vaters große Beachtung zu schenken. Sie waren noch nie gut miteinander ausgekommen und er verspürte zum momentanen Zeitpunkt auch kein sonderliches Interesse, irgendetwas an ihrer Beziehung zu ändern. Auch Ardoron ging nicht weiter darauf ein, nickte ihm nur nochmal zu, bevor er aus dem Raum eilte, um den Befehl seines Königs auszuführen.

„Der verlorene Sohn ist also zurückgekehrt“, eröffnete Thranduil das Gespräch, als sie ungestört waren und nahm seinen Mantel ab. Wie seine Garde, trug auch er noch immer seine Rüstung, nur sein Schwert hatte er bereits abgenommen. Die vergoldete, mit kostbaren Edelsteinen besetzte Scheide lag auf einem der rotgepolsterten Stühle. Langsam umrundete sein Vater den Schreibtisch und kam auf ihn zu, während er Legolas prüfend von oben bis unten betrachtete. „Größere Schäden scheint er auch nicht davongetragen zu haben.“

„Ich blieb weitestgehend verschont.“

„Das freut mich zu hören“, erwiderte sein Vater und blieb wenige Schritte vor ihm stehen. „Eine Zeitlang zählten wir dich bereits zu den Toten.“

„Ich hätte häufiger schreiben müssen.“

„Die mündlichen Nachrichten, die mir meine Boten überbracht haben, waren in vollendeter Soldatenmanier verfasst.“

Legolas senkte den Blick. „Ich bin mir meiner Schuld bewusst und entschuldige mich dafür. Es gab nach dem Krieg einiges zu tun, was meine volle Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm.“

„Ich will keine Entschuldigung von dir, Legolas. Ich verlange, dass du dich, nun da du wieder hier bist, deiner Pflichten entsinnst und sie gewissenhaft erfüllst. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen?“

„Ja.“

Thranduil quittierte die Antwort mit einem zufriedenen Nicken und ging zu dem niedrigen Tischchen hinüber, auf dem eine gläserne Karaffe mit Wein und mehrere silberne Becher bereitstanden. Bedachtsam füllte er einen der Kelche. „Wir werden dieses Gespräch später weiterführen müssen. Es ist viel Arbeit während meiner Abwesenheit liegengeblieben, die keinen weiteren Aufschub mehr duldet. Ich hoffe, du wirst heute Zeit für ein gemeinsames Abendmahl finden. Dein Vetter Borsigil wird ebenfalls kommen.“

„Ich werde da sein.“

„Schön.“ Sein Vater nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein und wandte sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu.

„Vater.“ Legolas neigte zum Abschied leicht den Kopf und Thranduil entließ ihn mit einem kleinen Wink. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Legolas sich um und verließ den Raum.

 

*

 

Die Laternen waren zum Einklang der fortgeschrittenen Stunde leicht gedimmt worden und tauchten das weitläufige Höhlensystem in ein angenehm orangenes Licht. Sie stammten aus elbischen Werkstätten und waren so gebaut, dass die Flammen in ihrem Inneren ruhig und gleichmäßig brannten. Geschickt waren sie in den Gängen verteilt worden, sodass jeder noch so kleinste Winkel von ihrem Schein erhellt wurde und das Verstecken in dunklen Ecken unmöglich machte. Doch genau das wünschte sich Legolas in diesem Augenblick, ein verschwiegenes Plätzchen, zu dem er sich flüchten konnte, fort von wachsamen Augenpaaren, um nur einen Moment Luft holen zu können. Er schalt sich innerlich für seine Nervosität. Sein Vater und er würden gemeinsam zu Abend essen, daran war nicht besonderes, das hatten sie auch früher gelegentlich getan. Manchmal hatte die Zeit gefehlt, manchmal der Wille, aber es war ein Ritual gewesen, an dem sie auch nach dem Fortgang seiner Mutter festgehalten hatten. Legolas hatte allerdings gehofft, dass schon nach ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen alles besprochen und die neue Situation zwischen ihnen größtenteils geklärt sein würde, doch nun sah er sich mit derselben Ungewissheit konfrontiert wie schon vorhin. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass jetzt Borsigil an seiner Seite sein würde. Die Vorstellung beruhigte ihn etwas, wenn sie auch die Unruhe nicht vollständig aus ihm vertreiben konnte. Er hatte mit einem Streit gerechnet, mit Fragen, mit einem Schwall von nicht enden wollenden Vorwürfen, vielleicht auch einen Hauch von Sorge. Auf was war er letztendlich gestoßen? Desinteresse über das Geschehene? Gleichgültigkeit ihm gegenüber? Eine Art von Strafe? Legolas war nicht in der Lage, das Verhalten seines Vaters einzuordnen. Vielleicht war es eine Mischung aus allem und er wünschte sich wirklich, dass diese Möglichkeit ihn kalt lassen würde. Aber das tat sie auch nach all den Jahrhunderten, die doch geprägt waren von unzähligen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihnen, immer noch nicht.

„Legolas!“, erklang plötzlich eine helle Stimme hinter ihm und Legolas fuhr herum.

„Glorethuil“, begrüßte er seine Base überrascht.

Die Elbin lachte, während sie ihm mit langen Schritten kopfschüttelnd entgegeneilte. „Ich wollte Borsigil schon der Lüge bezichtigen, als er mir erzählte, dass du wieder da bist.“

„Hier stehe ich aus Fleisch und Blut vor dir. Verschone deinen armen Bruder also noch ein letztes Mal, kam doch wenigstens diesmal nichts anderes als die reine Wahrheit aus seinem Mund.“

Glorethuil verstummte und neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ja, das kam es…“, bestätigte sie und trat noch etwas näher an ihn heran, bevor sie Legolas fest in ihre Arme schloss. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Als du nach dem Ende des Krieges nicht nach Hause zurückkehrtest, hatte ich Angst, dass auch dein Name sich unter den Gefallenen befinden würde“, flüsterte sie und schloss kurz die Augen.

Legolas drückte seine Base an sich und lächelte in ihr weiches, blondes Haar. Es roch nach Honig und den ersten Frühlingsblumen, süß und vertraut. „Nein, mir geht es gut. Ein paar Narben hier und da, gerade so, dass man sich damit brüsten kann, ohne zum Gespött der anderen Soldaten zu werden.“

„Sie sollen lieber über dich spotten, als dich zu Grabe tragen“, erwiderte Glorethuil bestimmt und löste sich wieder von ihm. Nachdenklich sah sie ihn an. Ihre Augen waren von der gleichen Farbe wie die ihres Bruders, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm lag in ihnen kein Lachen, kein verschmitztes Zwinkern. Ernst blickten sie zum ihm auf und in ihren grünen Weiten lag eine tiefe Trauer, die kaum in Worte zu fassen war. Vorsichtig ergriff Legolas ihre schmale Hand. Die Haut war kühl, wollte nicht zu der Wärme passen, die sie beide umgab und ihre Finger wirkten so zerbrechlich, als wären sie aus Glas. War sie schon immer so dünn gewesen oder täuschten ihn seine Erinnerungen?

„Wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte sich Legolas besorgt und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über ihren Handrücken.

„Vater ist tot“, antwortete Glorethuil leise.

„Borsigil hat es mir erzählt. Ich… kann immer noch nicht ganz begreifen, dass er wirklich nicht mehr da sein soll.“

„Du mochtest ihn, genauso wie er dich immer sehr gemocht hat.“ Es war keine Feststellung, keine Frage, nur die Gründe für diesen dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Herzen, die er selbst jedoch außerstande war, über die Lippen zu bringen.

„Jeder mochte ihn…“, sagte Legolas schlicht, doch Glorethuil erkannte die Dankbarkeit, die in den Worten mitschwang. Sie lächelte leicht und sah kurz zu Boden.

„Haben wir dasselbe Ziel?“, wechselte er schnell das Thema und ließ die Hand seiner Base wieder frei.

„Wenn du ebenfalls zu Thranduil willst, dann ja.“

„Dann sollten wir meinen Vater nicht länger warten lassen“, entschied er und setzte seinen Weg fort. Schweigend folgte Glorethuil ihm.

„Was willst du von ihm?“, griff Legolas das Gespräch schließlich wieder auf und musterte seine Base interessiert von der Seite.

„Mutter schickt mich, um Borsigil eine Nachricht von ihr zu überbringen und den König in ihrem Namen willkommen zu heißen. Außerdem wollte ich dich endlich begrüßen.“

„Du wirst also nicht mit uns speisen?“

„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht, aber im Moment lasse ich Mutter nur sehr ungern lange allein.“

„Natürlich, das verstehe ich. Du kannst ihr ausrichten, dass ich sie sobald wie möglich besuchen werde.“

„Das wird sie sehr freuen. Wie war das erste Treffen mit deinem Vater?“

„Anders als erwartet…“

„Ihr habt euch also nicht gestritten?“, hakte Glorethuil erfreut nach.

„Nein.“

„Das ist doch gut.“

„Ja, vielleicht, ich weiß es nicht. Warten wir erst mal ab, was der heutige Abend noch so für mich bereithält, bevor wir ein endgültiges Urteil fällen.“

Seine Base nickte verstehend. „Ich würde dich auch gerne noch etwas fragen.“

„Ich höre…“

Glorethuil biss sich kurz auf ihre Unterlippe und strich hastig eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Thranduil hat mich gefragt, ob ich dieses Jahr wieder den ersten Tanz des _Ethuil-mereth_ eröffnen möchte und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast, ihn gemeinsam mit mir zu tanzen?“

Legolas lachte leise und zog sie an sich. „Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber täte“, raunte er ihr zu und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht seiner Base aus. „Danke.“

„Du hast nicht wirklich erwartet, dass ich ablehnen würde, oder?“

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du kurz nach deiner Rückkehr schon bereit für den ganzen Trubel bist.“

Legolas seufzte auf. „Jetzt fängst du schon an, wie dein Bruder zu reden. Ich dachte immer, der Krieg würde einen erfahrener und älter wirken lassen, bei mir scheint es aber genau umgekehrt zu sein. Es ist zum Verzweifeln!“

Glorethuil grinste ihn an. „Gräme dich nicht, mein lieber Vetter, jetzt begegnest du Borsigil wenigstens wieder auf Augenhöhe.“

„Wenn er wüsste, wie seine jüngere Schwester über ihn spricht…“

„Da du es ihm nicht verraten wirst, wird er es aber nie erfahren. Außerdem bin ich mit seinem losen Mundwerk schon genug gestraft, gönne mir also wenigstens diese kleinen Neckereien.“

„Es sei dir gewährt.“

„Ihr seid zu großzügig, _ernil-nin_ “, erwiderte Glorethuil und kam vor dem Eingang zum Speisesaal neben ihm zum Stehen.

„Also dann…“, sagte Legolas, drückte mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung die Klinke herunter und hielt seiner Base die Tür auf, „nach Euch!“

Lachend fasste sie nach seinem Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich. Vollkommen überrumpelt von ihrer unerwarteten Überschwänglichkeit, stolperte Legolas ihr nach und in der Eile entglitt seinen Fingern der eiserne Griff. Mit einem Knall fiel die breite Flügeltür hinter ihnen zu und kündigte lautstark ihr Eintreffen an. Legolas wollte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung für ihr ungebührliches Verhalten ansetzen, als seine Augen die lange Tafel erfassten. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ Legolas jedes seiner Worte im Halse stecken bleiben. Abrupt hielt er in seinem Lauf inne und befreite fahrig den Arm aus dem Griff seiner Base. Sein Vater thronte nach hinten gelehnt auf seinem angestammten Platz am Kopfende des Tisches, die Ellbogen auf die breiten Armlehnen gestützt. Mit gleichmäßigen Bewegung fuhren seine Finger über das dunkelbraune Fell seines Jagdhundes Faron, der den Kopf friedlich dösend auf den Schoss seines Herren gebettet hatte, während dieser mit einem amüsierten Zug um den Mund aufmerksam Borsigils Erzählungen lauschte, der leicht vorgebeugt an seiner rechten Seite saß. Ein breites Grinsen zierte dessen Gesicht und mit ausladenden Gesten unterstrich sein Vetter die eigenen Ausführungen. Seine Hand durchschnitt die Luft, flog ausgelassen umher, bis sie ohne Vorwarnung hart auf die Tischplatte stürzte und reglos liegenblieb. Legolas folgte sprachlos ihrer Bewegung, schluckte, befeuchtete mit der Zunge die schmalen Lippen, bevor er wieder aufsah und Borsigils betretenem Blick begegnete. Fragen türmten sich in Legolas auf und drängten nach draußen, um Antworten zu bekommen. Antworten, die vielleicht etwas Linderung gegen das brennende Ziehen in seiner Brust mit sich bringen würden. Doch seine Kehle schien wie ausdörrt, vollkommen unfähig, irgendeinen zusammenhängenden Satz zustande zu bringen, als hätte die ihm entgegenschlagende Vertrautheit jedes Wort aus seinem Körper gesogen.

Hatte sein Vater ihn jemals so angesehen, ihm jemals mit solch aufrichtigem Interesse zugehört? Er würde sich dessen entsinnen.

Sein Vetter richtete sich auf, doch bevor er Legolas irgendeine Erklärung liefern konnte, kam Thranduil ihm dazwischen.

„Ah, wie ich sehe sind wir endlich komplett! Und einen unerwarteten, aber immer wieder gerne empfangenen Gast dürfen wir ebenfalls in unserer kleinen Runde begrüßen. Ich freue mich, dass dich deine Wege mal wieder in diese Hallen geführt haben, Glorethuil.“ Der König schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Unwillig brummend wich Faron zurück und schüttelte sich.

„Meine Mutter sendet Euch die besten Grüße und auch ich bin froh Euch nach Eurer Abwesenheit wohlbehalten wiederzusehen“, antwortete Legolas Base und sank in einen formvollendeten Knicks. „Leider werde ich nicht bleiben können. Pflichten rufen nach mir, die nicht aufgeschoben werden wollen.“

„Das ist sehr bedauerlich, aber es wird sich hoffentlich in Bälde ein Tag finden lassen, um ein gemeines Essen nachzuholen.“

„Einer Einladung von Euch werden ich und meine Mutter gerne nachkommen. Wäret Ihr nun so freundlich, mir meinen Bruder für einen Augenblick zu borgen. Ich werde ihn auch nicht über die Maßen für mich beanspruchen.“

Thranduil machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Nur zu, Borsigil gehört ganz dir.“

Glorethuil bedankte sich und hieß ihren Bruder mit einem Fingerzeig zu ihr herüber zu kommen. Nur mit Mühe riss Borsigil sich von Legolas' Anblick los und folgte der stummen Aufforderung. Zusammen zogen sich die Geschwister in eine Ecke des Saales zurück.

„Ziehst du es vor, im Stehen zu speisen oder kommst du zu uns an den Tisch?“, erkundigte sich Thranduil derweil bei seinem Sohn und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Er zog es vor. Noch lieber wäre es ihm, sein Essen alleine in einem anderen Raum zu sich zu nehmen, aber Legolas biss sich auf die Zunge und ging wiederstrebend zu seinem Stuhl hinüber. Doch dann zögerte er. Sein Platz war bisher immer rechts neben seinem Vater gewesen, aber nach der Szene eben war er sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, ob ihm dieser noch immer zugestanden wurde. Thranduil schien die plötzlich aufgekommene Zaghaftigkeit seines Sohnes richtig zu deuten und wies mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken auf den Stuhl zu seiner Rechten. Wortlos ließ sich Legolas darauf nieder und starrte verbissen auf das Geschirr, das schon auf dem Tisch bereitstand und auf seinen Einsatz wartete. Winzige Wappen mit grauen Buchenblättern sprangen ihm von überall entgegen, von seinem Teller, dem Kelch, sogar in das goldene Besteck war es eingeritzt worden. Erschöpft schloss Legolas die Augen und massierte mit zwei Fingern seine Nasenwurzel.

„Soll ich dir etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen bringen lassen?“, ertönte sogleich die Stimme seines Vaters neben ihm.

„Es geht schon, danke“, erwiderte er und senkte wieder seine Hand. In was für ein wirres Spiel war er hier bloß hineingeraten? Und was für eine Rolle nahm Borsigil darin ein? Er und Thranduil hatten bisher nie ein enges Verhältnis zueinander gepflegt und die Nähe zum König war ihm stets unangenehm gewesen. Zu oft hatten die eisblauen Augen sich in ihn gebohrt, den Anstifter, der für alle Verfehlungen des Sohnes verantwortlich zu sein schien. Legolas musste mit seinen Vater zusammenleben, Borsigil nur, wenn er dazu gezwungen wurde oder es in keiner Weise zu verhindern wusste und wenn er wollte, war sein Vetter ein Meister des Verschwindens. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert, ein Hauptmann gehörte an die Seite seines Königs und hatte ausnahmslos jedem seiner Befehle Folge zu leisten. Dazu gehörte auch hin und wieder ein gemeinsames Mahl, um sich über aktuelle Geschehnisse auszutauschen und neue Pläne für die Zukunft zu schmieden. Aber das war definitiv mehr als ein knapper Informationsaustausch zwischen einem Herrscher und seinem Untergebenen gewesen.

Verstohlen sah Legolas zu Borsigil hinüber. Wie nur hatte er den Eindruck gewinnen können, dass sich seit seiner Abwesenheit nichts geändert hat? Auf den ersten Blick wirkte zwar alles gleich, doch wie mühevoll musste diese Fassade aufrechterhalten werden. Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte man leicht die Unsicherheiten im Einnehmen der Rolle, die Ungereimtheiten im Spiel. Borsigils gerade, angespannte Schultern, seine Finger, die nicht in der Lage zu sein schienen, auch nur einen Moment stillzustehen, das Gewand, fein, für den gegebenen Anlass angemessen gewählt und mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit getragen, als würde sein Vetter von morgens bis abends mit Königen speisen.

Borsigil schien den Blick in seinem Rücken zu spüren und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Er wirkte auf Legolas wie ein kleiner Junge, den man bei einem Streich ertappt hatte, schuldbewusst, aber vor allem verärgert über die eigene Unvorsichtigkeit.

Ein dummer Jungenstreich, wie Legolas ihn schon häufig bei ihm erlebt hatte, nicht mehr? Aber konnte es auf dieser Ebene, auf der sie sich nun gegenüberstanden, überhaupt noch Handlungen ohne Tiefe geben, ohne weitreichende Konsequenzen?

Nicht in der Umgebung des Königs, niemals! Er wachte, er plante und zog so geschickt die Fäden, dass selbst die daran hängenden, kleinen, bunten Puppen glaubten, noch immer ihrem eigenen Willen zu folgen. War Borsigil eine von ihnen geworden? Tanzte er auf dieser Bühne, ohne es selbst zu wissen? Leise Wut stieg in Legolas auf. So viele Jahre hatte er um diese Orte der Ruhe und Akzeptanz gekämpft, hatte sie immer bis aufs Blut verteidigt und doch genügte nur ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit und schon wurden ihm diese wenigen Orte entrungen. Sein Vetter war einer von ihnen gewesen, Borsigils Eltern, Glorethuil. Für den Tod seines Onkels trug sein Vater keine Schuld, dafür hatte er seinen früheren Hauptmann viel zu sehr geschätzt, aber Borsigil war mutwillig von seiner Seite gerissen worden.

Legolas blickte seinen Vetter fragend an. Er brauchte Erklärungen, bevor er sich Hals über Kopf in Theorien verrannte, aus denen er nicht mehr hinausfand. Er musste erfahren, wo wer stand und warum, sonst wusste er nicht, wie er dieses Essen überstehen sollte. Doch Borsigil schüttelte nur kaum merklich den Kopf. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, später, schienen seine Augen zu sagen, bevor er sich wieder seiner Schwester zuwandte.

„Was gibt es für Neuigkeiten aus dem Wiedervereinigten Königreich?“, durchbrach Thranduil seine Überlegungen.

Unwillig richtete Legolas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Vater. „Wie bitte?“

„Ich habe dich gefragt, was für Neuigkeiten du aus dem Land mitbringst, indem du die letzten Jahre verbracht hast?“, wiederholte Thranduil mit leichter Ungeduld.

„Ja, verzeiht, ich war in Gedanken. Leider bin ich über die aktuellen, politischen Ereignisse kaum informiert bin, da ich die letzten Monate in Rohan verbracht habe und kurz nach der Ankunft Eurer Nachricht hierher aufgebrochen bin, ohne einen Umweg über Minas Tirith zu machen. Die Zusammenführung von Gondor und Arnor verläuft glücklicherweise friedlicher als gedacht, ist aber auch mit viel Arbeit verbunden. Boten werden ohne Unterlass versandt, neue Eide geschworen und alte wieder auferlebt, Land wird umverteilt und auch denen Lehen zugedacht, die sich durch ihren Mut und Scharfsinn in den Jahren der Dunkelheit besonders hervorgetan haben. Es gab einen Feldzug gegen Rhûn, den Aragorn aber rasch für sich entscheiden konnte und nun hoffen wir alle, dass der neugewonnene Frieden noch lange anhalten wird.“

„Ostlinge waren noch nie zuverlässige Verbündete.“

„Aragorn fordert von ihnen Gebiete zurück, die Gondor vor langer Zeit an Rhûn verlor. Das weckt Missfallen und doch bin ich zuversichtlich, dass die Verhandlungen zu einem Ergebnis führen werden, welches beide Seiten zufriedenstellen wird.“

„Die Zwerge verstanden sich stets gut mit eben jenen Untergebenen Saurons, vielleicht sollte man sie als Botschafter nach Rhûn schicken“, schlug Thranduil leichthin vor und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Kelch.

„Ich hörte, auch die Menschen von Dal und Esgaroth unterhielten regen Handel mit den Bewohnern von Rhûn, an passenden Botschaftern, um ein auf beiden Seiten einvernehmliches Ende herbeizuführen, dürfte es somit nicht mangeln“, antwortete Legolas seinem Vater mit einem Lächeln und gab einem der zwei Diener, die stumm an der Wand standen, ein Zeichen ihm Wein einzuschütten.

„Die Wankelmütigkeit der Menschen ist mir nur zu wohl bekannt.“

„Und doch kämpften sowohl Menschen als auch Zwerge mit uns gegen Sauron. Ohne ihre Unterstützung wäre der Krieg verloren gewesen.“

„Eine Tatsache, die ich nie bestritten habe.“

Eine schmale Tür gegenüber von Legolas, die direkt zum Küchentrakt führte, wurde geöffnet und drei Diener, mit Körben und einer Suppenschüssel beladen, traten mit einer leichten Verbeugung in den Raum. Fast lautlos schritten sie zur der langen Tafel und arrangierten die Gegenstände routiniert in der Mitte des Tisches.

„Ich würde Euch gerne noch eine Bitte vortragen, Vater“, begann Legolas bedachtsam, als die drei Elben sich wieder entfernt hatten.

„Faron, geh auf deinen Platz!“, befahl Thranduil seinem Jagdhund, der sich augenblicklich erhob und zum breiten Kamin am Ende des Raums hinübertrabte, vor dem schon sein silbrig-grauer Gefährte Thalion lag und, eingelullt in die wohlige Wärme des Feuers, tief und fest schlief. „Und was ist es, um das mein Sohn mich bitten möchte?“

„Aragorn hat mir gestattet, Elben in die Wälder Ithiliens zu führen, um die grausamen Spuren des Krieges zu vertreiben und die einstige Schönheit, die dort herrschte, wieder aufblühen zu lassen. Er hat mir damit einen Wunsch erfüllt, der mir sehr am Herzen lag, doch fehlen mir allein die Möglichkeiten, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Daher wollte ich Euch um Eure Unterstützung in dieser Sache bitten. Nur eine kleine Gruppe unseres Volkes würde schon ausreichen, um die gerissenen Wunden zu heilen und neues Leben in dieses Land zu bringen, das die schmerzenden Narben schon bald vergessen lassen wird.“

Thranduil nickte langsam. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken und dir meine Entscheidung in dieser Sache dann mitteilen.“

„Danke.“

„Verzeiht, wenn ihr warten musstet. Meine Schwester brachte eine dringende Botschaft von meiner Mutter“, unterbrach Borsigil ihr Gespräch und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Hastig rückte er seinen Stuhl zurecht.

„Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Ernstes?“, erkundigte sich Thranduil, während er die Diener mit einer Handbewegung aufforderte, ihre Teller zu füllen.

„Nein, nein“, beschwichtigte Borsigil und nahm mit einem dankbaren Nicken ein Stück Brot, aus dem ihm dargebotenen Korb. „Aber ich werde nachher noch einmal zu ihr gehen und nach dem Rechten sehen. Glorethuil hat mir übrigens erzählt, dass du mit ihr gemeinsam den Tanz eröffnen wirst.“

„Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass Traditionen gepflegt werden müssen“, entgegnete Legolas und tauchte seinen Löffel in die klare Suppe, an deren Oberfläche sorgfältig halbierte Wachteleier schwammen. Vorsichtig blies er über die dampfende Flüssigkeit. Der Geruch von wildem Knoblauch stieg ihm in die Nase und genießerisch atmete er ihn ein, bevor er mit einem kleinen Schluck von der Brühe probierte. Wenn man sich eines unter Thranduils Dach immer sicher sein konnte, dann des hervorragenden Essens und des noch besseren Weines. Der Geschmack, der sich auf seiner Zunge ausbreitete, ließ Legolas kurz die Augen schließen, um selbst die kleinste Nuance aus diesem harmonischen Zusammenspiel von Gewürzen nicht zu verpassen. Es erstaunte ihn selbst, was eine Suppe nach Monaten bestehend aus zähem Haferbrei, trockenem Brot und etwas Fleisch, in ihm auslösen konnte.

„Sie hat sich jedenfalls sehr gefreut“, riss sein Vetter ihn unsanft aus seiner Andacht.

„So wie ich. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so spät noch danach gefragt zu werden.“

„Es scheint mir, Glorethuil hat bis zuletzt die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass du der Einladung doch noch Folge leisten würdest.“

„Und ihre Hoffnung war nicht umsonst, wie man sieht.“ Legolas wandte sich seinem Vater zu. „Wie verliefen Eure Kämpfe? Borsigil hat mir vorhin berichtet, dass es einen Toten gab. Ich dachte, die größten Gefahren im Eryn Lasgalen wären bereits gebannt worden?“

„Die größten Gefahren konnten wir dank Lóriens Hilfe niederschlagen, doch sind es die Kleinen, die häufig unterschätzt werden. Zu viele, leicht errungene Siege lassen manche Soldaten übermütig werden und in die Ecke getriebene Spinnen wissen diesen Übermut geschickt zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen. Sein Blut hätte nicht vergossen werden müssen, doch wenigsten weckte es wieder die Achtsamkeit der Anderen“, erklärte Thranduil und riss ein Stück von seinem Brot ab.

„Die Teilung des Eryn Lasgalen verlief ohne Schwierigkeiten?“

Borsigil fischte mit dem Löffel eines der Wachteleier von seinem Teller und schob es sich in den Mund, bevor er antwortete: „Mit Celeborn haben wir einen guten Verbündeten im Kampf gegen das Böse in diesem Wald gefunden und auch die Beorninger und Waldmenschen verhalten sich ruhig. Die gemeinsamen Feinde lassen uns näher zusammenrücken, wir alle wollen den Frieden zurück unter die hohen Kronen dieser Bäume bringen, um wieder in Ruhe leben zu können. Und wir haben Unterstützung von unerwarteter Seite bekommen. Nach dem Ende des Ringkriegs und der Schleifung Dol Guldurs kam Radagast der Braune zu uns und erbot sich, uns zu helfen.“

„Radagast der Braune?“, fragte Legolas ungläubig und ließ seinen gerade erhobenen Löffel wieder sinken. „Lebt er momentan hier?“

„Ich bot es ihm an, doch er wollte sich nicht durch die Wahl seines Wohnsitzes an ein bestimmtes Volk binden. Ich vermutete, dass er nun, da der Krieg vorbei war, wieder nach Rhosgobel ziehen würde, aber wie es scheint, bevorzugt er es momentan, frei und ungebunden durch diese Länder zu wandern. Er taucht dort auf, wo er gebraucht wird und dank seiner Macht beginnen die Pflanzen sich rasch zu erholen und auch die Tiere folgen seinem Ruf und kehren nach und nach in den Eryn Lasgalen zurück“, erzählte sein Vater und schob seinen leeren Teller von sich. „Bist du fertig?“

Legolas blickte ob des plötzlichen Themenwechsels etwas verwirrt auf seine Suppe, legte dann aber ebenfalls seinen Löffel nieder. „Ja, es kann abgetragen werde.“ Er gab den am Rand stehenden Dienern ein kurzes Zeichen. „Das ist sehr schade. Nachdem ich solange die Ehre hatte, mit Mithrandir zu reisen, hätte ich gerne einen weiteren der Fünf näher kennengelernt.“

„Seine Wege werden ihn in Zukunft sicher noch öfter in diese Hallen führen, eine Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch mit ihm wird sich somit finden lassen“, erwiderte sein Vater, als sich die Tür zur Küche ein weiteres Mal öffnete. Sieben Elben traten hintereinander ein. Die ersten trugen silberne Platten, gekrönt von drei gebratenen Fasanen, gebettet auf ein Kissen frischer Waldkräuter. Thalion und Faron setzten sich rasch auf und ihre Schwänze fegten aufgeregt über den ausgelegten Boden, während die beiden dunklen Augenpaare erwartungsvoll jeder Bewegung des Fleisches folgten. Doch erst als die Diener die Platten abgestellt hatte, kamen die Beiden auf einen Befehl ihres Herren einige Schritte an den Tisch heran. Auch bei seinen Hunden legte Thranduil Wert auf Disziplin.

Die nachfolgenden Diener stellten Schüsseln mit Kartoffeln und eine Platte mit einem Berg kleiner, runder Pasteten auf die Tafel, dessen bloßer Anblick Legolas Herz höher schlagen ließ. Schon als Kind hatte er dieses Gericht geliebt, das stark gewürzte Fleisch, umgeben von Karotten, Zwiebeln, Pastinaken und Pilzen in einem Mantel aus dünnem Teig, der unter der Gabel mit einem leisen Knistern auseinanderbrach und so seinen wertvollen, herrlich duftenden Kern preisgab.

Borsigil grinste leicht, als er Legolas Gesicht sah. „Drei Tage wurden diese Fasane im Federkleid abgehangen, um den aromatischsten Geschmack und das zarteste Fleisch aus ihnen zu gewinnen. Heute waren mehrere Köche stundenlang mit dem Rupfen, Ausnehmen und Absengen beschäftigt. Alle drei wurden mit den besten Zutaten gefüllt und mit größter Sorgfalt gebraten und mein Vetter würdigt diese prächtigen Vögel nicht mal eines einzigen Blickes.“

„Die Köche mögen mir dieses eine Laster vergeben, ihre Mühe weiß ich nämlich durchaus sehr zu schätzen“, antwortete Legolas und nahm dankend seinen Teller entgegen, auf dem einer der Diener mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln zwei der Pasteten neben drei kleinen Kartoffel und einem schmalen Streifen Fleisch platziert hatte.

Sein Vetter schüttelte den Kopf und begann das rosagebratene Fleisch in mundgerechte Stücke zu schneiden. „Der Stallmeister hat mir berichtet, dass die Ausbildung der jungen Hunde abgeschlossen ist“, sagte er, an den König gewandt.

„Dann sollen sie sich in zwei Tagen auf der Jagd beweisen. Ist der neue Wurf schon da?“

„Nein, es dauert wohl noch zwei bis drei Wochen, bis es so weit ist.“

„Es gibt eine Jagd?“, erkundigte sich Legolas interessiert.

„Das Fleisch für das Fest fängt sich kaum von allein“, erwiderte Thranduil und warf den beiden wartenden Hunden einen Streifen seines Fasans zu. Thalion sprang auf und fing den Brocken aus der Luft.

„Wir müssen dir wohl bis dahin noch ein anderes Pferd besorgen, kaum vorzustellen, was passiert, wenn dieser Hasenfuß auf ein Wildschwein trifft. Der Stallmeister hat sich übrigens bereiterklärt, aus ihm ein echtes Pferd zu machen. Wenn er mit ihm fertig ist, kann neben ihm ein Blitz einschlagen und er würde noch nicht einmal mit den Ohren zucken.“

„Danke, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm seine Wildheit wirklich vollkommen austreiben lassen will. Vielleicht ist es besser für ihn, wenn er sich seinen eigenen Weg sucht.“

„Was ist mit deinem Pferd?“, fragte sein Vater.

„Es ist etwas ängstlich, mehr nicht“, erklärte Legolas ausweichend.

„Etwas ängstlich?“ Borsigil lachte auf. „Das ist eine niedliche Umschreibung dafür, dass du es nur mit großer Mühe und viel guten Zureden geschafft hast, ihn über eine einfache Holzbrücke zu bringen. Die Grenzwachen hatten jedenfalls ihre helle Freude.“

Thranduil zog bei dem Gehörten verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen und warf seinem Sohn einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Danke, für diesen ausführlichen Bericht, lieber Vetter“, entgegnete Legolas, fassungslos darüber, dass Borsigil ihn wirklich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken derart vor seinem Vater bloßstellte. Jeder wusste, dass Thranduil sehr empfindlich auf Gespött dem Königshaus gegenüber reagierte, vor allem, wenn jemand aus den engsten Kreisen den Anlass dazu geboten hatte.

„Wir dachten schon, du hättest all deine elbischen Fähigkeiten verloren.“

„Deshalb also der Pfeil…“

„Ich wollte dir nur die Möglichkeit geben, wenigstens einen Teil deiner Ehre wieder herzustellen.“

„Zu freundlich.“ Ungehalten stach Legolas mit seiner Gabel in eine der Kartoffeln.

„Und es ist dir gelungen. Deines Gehörs scheinen dich deine neuen, kleinwüchsigen Freunde wenigstens nicht beraubt zu haben, vielleicht schaffst du es ja auch irgendwann wieder, in Tieren und Pflanzen mehr zu sehen, als Nahrung und Brennmaterial.“

Legolas winkte gereizt nach weiterem Wein und nahm einen langen, tiefen Schluck. Dunkler, schwerer Rotwein aus Dorwinion, nicht seine erste Wahl, aber genau das Richtige, um böse Gedanken und Erinnerung schnell aus dem Gedächtnis zu streichen.

„Beginnt sich bei dir auch schon Bartwuchs zu regen? Ich werde gerne versuchen eine Rasierklinge für dich aufzutreiben, obwohl ich kaum Hoffnung habe, hier fündig zu werden, aber wenn du Bärte nun bevorzugst, ist das natürlich vollkommen in Ordnung, niemand würde sich darüber lustig machen.“ Borsigils Körper erzitterte vor Lachen bei dieser Vorstellung. Eilig legte er sein Besteck nieder und fuhr sich über die tränenden Augen.

„Das sehe ich“, sagte Legolas und schob missmutig einen Pilz über seinen Teller. Langsam verging ihm jeglicher Appetit und er erwog, die Konsequenzen für sein unhöfliches Verhalten in Kauf zu nehmen und sich jetzt schon ins Bett zu verabschieden, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Was hatte er denn auch erwartet? Dass sein Aufenthalt bei den Zwergen einfach unkommentiert bleiben würde? Nein, sicher nicht, allerdings hatte er gehofft, dass er mehr von seinem Vater zu hören bekommen würde, statt von seinem engsten Freund.

„Hast du mit ihnen gemeinsam nach Gold geschürft?“

„Nein.“

„Die Vorstellung von dir mit einer Spitzhacke in einer engen, dunklen Mine ist einfach wunderbar“, stieß Borsigil lachend hervor und rang verzweifelt nach Luft.

„Dann tut es mir Leid dir sagen zu müssen, dass ich nicht einen einzigen Stein zerkleinert habe.“

„Das ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Zwerge teilen ihre Schätze nicht gern, am Ende hättest du noch eine Axt in den Rücken gerammt bekommen, weil sie dir deine Funde geneidet hätten.“

„Das mag sein, doch sollten wir bei all dem nicht vergessen, dass wir ohne die Bergbaukünste der Zwerge nicht in diesem Raum sitzen würden. Unser Volk war nicht in der Lage diese Hallen zu errichten, aber sie und bis jetzt sind mir wegen ihrer Arbeit noch keine Klagen zu Ohren gekommen“, warf Legolas ein und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln.

„Hier zweifelt niemand an der Fähigkeit der Zwerge im Umgang mit Gestein, Legolas. Sie sind ohne Frage als Arbeiter gut zu gebrauchen, jedenfalls solange man ihnen nicht den Rücken zuwendet“, schaltete sich sein Vater wieder in das Gespräch ein. Borsigil nickte zustimmend.

Ungläubig starrte Legolas seinen Vetter an, für den das Thema mit diesen Worten beendet zu sein schien und der sich nun in aller Ruhe wieder seinem Essen widmete. Ein zustimmendes Nicken? Stieg ihm der Wein wirklich so schnell zu Kopf oder warum hatte er auf einmal das Gefühl alleine einer sich allzu einigen Front gegenüberzustehen?

„Die Zwerge verrichten hervorragende Arbeit für uns und so dankt man es ihnen? Mit Misstrauen und Beleidigungen? Welche Gründe haben sie uns bitte dafür geboten, derart abfällig über sie zu reden?“

Borsigils Kiefer stoppten in ihrer Kaubewegung und er hob belustigt den Kopf, als er jedoch Legolas' Gesicht sah, verdüsterte sich seine Miene etwas und er schluckte den Bissen mit einem Mal hinunter. „Das fragst du ernsthaft?“

„Ja, das frage ich ernsthaft“, erwiderte Legolas und funkelte seinen Vetter wütend an.

Langsam legte dieser Messer und Gabel nieder und lehnte sich etwas in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Im Ersten Zeitalter gab Thingol …“

Hörbar stieß Legolas die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen aus und rieb mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über seine geschlossenen Lider.

„Du warst es, der danach gefragt hat, nicht ich…“

Legolas hob die Hände. „Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen.“ Er macht eine auffordernde Geste. „Nur zu, erteile mir eine kleine Lehrstunde in der Geschichte der Elben. Vielleicht sehe ich dann ja endlich wieder klar.“ In gespielter Erwartung stützte Legolas sein Kinn in der Handfläche ab.

„Im Ersten Zeitalter gab Thingol, Hoher König von Doriath, den Zwergen von Nogrod den Auftrag, den von Beren gewonnenen Silmaril in das Nauglamír, ein mit Edelsteinen besetztes Halsband, einzusetzen. Der Zwerge willigten ein, als sie jedoch mit ihrer Arbeit fertig waren, erhoben sie plötzlich selbst Anspruch auf das Schmuckstück, da sie der Meinung waren, dass Thingol kein Recht auf das Nauglamír hätte. Thingol aber merkte, dass sie in Wirklichkeit nur den Silmaril begehrten und gebot ihnen daraufhin, Doriath sofort zu verlassen. Das weckte allerdings endgültig die maßlose Gier der Zwerge und sie drangen auf Thingol ein und ermordeten einen der größten Elben, der je auf dem Boden Mittelerde wandelte, auf grausame Weise. Es gelang den Elben, das gestohlene Nauglamír zurückzugewinnen, bevor es den Zwergen gelang, damit zu fliehen. Diese schworen jedoch Rache und es folgte ein Feldzug gegen Doriath, der mit dem gewaltsamen Tod vieler unseres Volkes endete.“

„Letztendlich gelangte das Nauglamír aber in Lúthien Tinúviels Besitz, nachdem die Zwerge von den Onodrim vernichtend geschlagen worden waren“, beendete Legolas die Erzählung ungehalten. „Weißt du, was das wirklich Interessante an dieser Geschichte ist? Die kleinen Veränderungen, die an dieser Erzählung vorgenommen werden, je nachdem ob sie aus der Sicht von Zwergen oder Elben berichtet wird. Wenn du erlaubst, würde ich daher gerne hier und da noch ein paar Einzelheiten hinzufügen, die das Geschehene vielleicht auch in deinen Augen in ein etwas anderes Licht rücken werden.“

„Ich habe nichts dagegen. Erzähle uns bitte, wie die Zwerge die ganze Sache verstanden haben. Wahrscheinlich stellt sich dann heraus, dass alles ein ganz großes Missverständnis war.“  
  
Nur mit Mühe gelang es Legolas den ironischen Unterton in der Stimme seines Vetters zu ignorieren. „Thingol verlangte von den Zwergen aus Doriath zu verschwinden, so weit so gut, doch vorher beschimpfte er sie noch voller Verachtung und verweigerte ihnen die versprochene Bezahlung für ihre mühevolle Arbeit.“

„Er sollte sie also auch noch für ihre Unverschämtheit bezahlen?“

„Sie haben den Auftrag, den er ihnen erteilt hat, erfüllt, also stand ihnen ihr Lohn zweifellos zu. Außerdem hatten die Zwerge durchaus berechtigten Anspruch auf das Nauglamír, schließlich war es das größte Kunstwerk, was Zwergenhände je erschaffen haben.“

„Es ist in deinen Augen also gerechtfertigt, dass sie ihn ermordet haben?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Legolas heftig, „ich verstehe aber, dass ihre Wut dadurch nur noch mehr entflammt wurde, den Tod eines Anderen rechtfertigt das natürlich nicht. Genauso verstehe ich, dass sie den Tod ihrer Brüder rächen wollten. Wir werfen ihnen doch heute noch vor, dass sie damals Angehörige unseres Volks erschlagen haben, wie groß muss der Zorn dann erst sein, wenn man seine Kameraden gerade erst verloren hat? Und ja, durch ihre Hand fanden viele Elben den Tod, aber von den Zwergen überlebte damals _kein Einziger_. Gibt man ihnen also die Schuld für den Ausbruch jener schrecklichen Taten, so kann man doch sagen, dass sie dafür zur Genüge bezahlt haben.“

Kopfschüttelnd griff Thranduil, der dem Gespräch der beiden bis jetzt schweigend gelauscht hatte, nach seinem Kelch.

„Was?“, fragte Legolas gereizt.

„Ich wundere mich über die Ansichten meines Sohnes zu dem Mord an unseren Anverwandten, das ist alles“, erklärte sein Vater und trank einen Schluck. „Ich denke, der letzte Gang kann jetzt serviert werden.“ Thranduil wartete, bis ihre schmutzigen Teller entfernt worden waren, dann fuhr er mit einem spöttischeren Ton fort: „Es ist interessant zu hören, mit welch einer Einfalt du den Lügen deines kleinen _Naugs_ Glauben schenkst.“

Die Worte trafen Legolas wie ein Schlag und er zuckte leicht zusammen. Seine Hände ballten sich unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten. „Ich wäre Euch sehr dankbar, wenn Ihr die Beleidigungen unterlassen würdet, Vater.“

Abschätzig schnalzte Thranduil mit der Zunge. „Mh, natürlich, der Zwerg ist ja dein Freund. Wie hieß er noch gleich?“

„Gimli“, stieß Legolas zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ach ja, Gimli, Sohn des Glóin, ich erinnere mich. Bedauerlich, dass er dich nicht begleitet hat. Er hätte sicher gerne gesehen, welches Gemach sein Vater in diesen Hallen beziehen durfte.“

„Ihr werdet es kaum glauben, aber eben dieses _Gemach_ , wie Ihr es freundlicherweise nennt, war einer der Gründe dafür, warum er es abgelehnt hat, mit mir zu kommen.“

„Hat unser Kleiner etwa Angst vor mir?“ Thranduils Augen blitzen belustigt auf.

Zorn bäumte sich in Legolas auf, er hörte, wie Borsigil lachte, sah den Blick, den die beiden miteinander tauschten, während sie auf den Namen seines Gefährten spuckten und ihn mit Füßen traten.

„Er hat keine Angst vor Euch, nein, er hasst Euch, Vater“, kam es leise über seine Lippen. „Hört Ihr? Er hasst Euch! Er verabscheut Euch aus ganzem Herzen!“ Die letzten Worte spie Legolas seinem Vater vor Wut bebend entgegen und sprang auf. Polternd kippte sein Stuhl zu Boden.

„Muss ich jetzt auch um mein Leben fürchten?“, erkundigte dieser sich unbeeindruckt und drehte langsam seinen Becher zwischen seinen Fingern.

"Nein, Vater, denn er ist ehrenvoll und achtet meine Freunde und Verwandten. Im Gegensatz zu Euch!", erwiderte Legolas kalt. Ohne die Beiden noch eines Blickes zu würdigen drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Legolas! Wo willst du denn hin?“, fragte Borsigil.

„Ich werde packen und abreisen“, erwiderte Legolas und stieß die Tür auf.

„Legolas!“, rief sein Vetter, doch er reagierte nicht. Er verspürte keinerlei Interesse dieses Gespräch weiterzuführen. Wie hatte er nur so töricht sein können, hierher zurückzukehren?

„Jetzt warte doch mal!“ Legolas hörte, wie Borsigil hinter ihm herkam und beschleunigte seine Schritte. „Rede bitte mit mir!“

„Ich habe für die nächsten Jahre wirklich genug mit dir geredet. Das gilt auch für deinen König.“ Mit langen Schritten eilte er der Tür entgegen, die in die Gänge zu seinen Gemächern führen würde, doch noch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, wurde sie plötzlich von der anderen Seite aufgezogen. Ein Soldat kam ihm entgegen und wollte ihm gerade Platz machen, als die Stimme seines Hauptmanns zu ihnen hinüber hallte: „Marandir, halte ihn auf!“

Verdutzt hielt der Soldat in seiner Bewegung inne und blickte verwirrt zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, doch dann besann er sich darauf, wen er vor sich hatte und machte ein weiteres Mal den Anschein, zurückweichen zu wollen.

„Das war verdammt nochmal ein Befehl und das, was du gerade tust, die erste Stufe einer Befehlsverweigerung!“, bellte Borsigil dem Soldaten wütend entgegen und packte Legolas von hinten grob am Arm.

Dieser starrte seinen Vetter ob seiner Dreistigkeit ungläubig an. „Du überschreitest deine Grenzen, Borsigil, Hauptmann oder nicht. Du hast kein Recht, die Soldaten gegen mich aufzuhetzen.“

„Ich bin den Soldaten direkt überstellt und solange du keinen anderen Befehl aussprichst, gilt der Meinige. Marandir, geh jetzt und kein Wort zu den anderen. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

Der Elb nickte unwillig und warf Legolas noch einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich zügig entfernte.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor? Willst du mich in eines der Verliese sperren? Damit würdest du meinen Vater sogar noch übertrumpfen. Glückwunsch!“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich will mit dir reden, das ist alles, aber das kann ich nur, wenn du nicht wie ein verschrecktes Reh vor mir davonläufst.“

„Anscheinend wurdest _du_ deines Gehörs beraubt. Ich sagte es schon, aber wiederhole es gerne: Ich will nicht mit dir reden! Und jetzt lass mich los!“

„Das eben war doch nicht ernst gemeint.“

„Nimm deine Hände von mir, Borsigil!“

„Ich nehme sie weg, aber nur, wenn du hier bleibst“, lenkte sein Vetter ein.

„Gut.“

„In Ordnung.“ Langsam löste Borsigil sein Griff, doch schon als Legolas den ersten Schritt nach vorne machte, hatte er ihn an der Schulter zurückgerissen und sich zwischen ihn und die Tür gestellt. „Es freut mich immer wieder zu sehen, wie man auf die Versprechen anderer vertrauen kann.“

„Das sagt ja genau der Richtige…“, sagte Legolas abschätzig.

„Was habe ich dir denn getan?“

„Die Frage kannst du gerne mit meinem Vater ausdiskutieren.“

„Ja, ich hätte dir früher sagen sollen, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen mir und deinem Vater etwas geändert hat. Ich hatte es vor, aber die befürchtete Reaktion hielt mich zurück. Nicht ganz grundlos, wie man sieht.“ Legolas presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah stur geradeaus. „Ich bin nicht dein Feind!“

Aufgebracht drehte Legolas den Kopf. „Nein, vielleicht bist du nicht mein Feind, aber macht dich das zu meinem Freund?“

„Was erwartest du denn von mir? Dass ich Verrat begehe und mich gegen den König stelle?“

„Ich vermutete dich stets auf meiner Seite, aber ich erkenne, dass das ein Irrtum war.“

„Du redest, als befänden wir uns im Krieg und ich müsste mich entscheiden, an welcher Front ich kämpfe. Aber das ist kein Krieg und es gibt auch keine zwei Seiten. Ich bin deinem Vater treu ergeben und trage in mir trotzdem die Liebe eines guten Freundes. Und auch du stehst Thranduil nicht als Feind gegenüber, sondern als Sohn und Thronfolger. Ihr kämpft Schulter an Schulter, selbst wenn du dich weigerst, das anzuerkennen.“

„Es steht dir nicht zu, mich über die Beziehung zu meinem Vater zu belehren, noch deine Meinung darüber kundzutun. Das ist allein eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir und wenn er den Drang verspürt, mit mir zu reden, soll er persönlich zu mir kommen und keinen seiner Handlanger schicken und jetzt tritt endlich zur Seite!“

„Niemand hat mich geschickt! Der König lässt dich ziehen, wenn du es so wünschst.“

„Und ich wünsche es.“

„Bei allen Valar, Legolas, du kannst doch nicht dein Leben lang davonlaufen.“

„Lass mich durch, Borsigil! Das ist ein Befehl!“, zischte Legolas drohend.

Der Hauptmann musterte ihn eine Weile, trat dann aber mit einem resignierten Nicken zur Seite und hielt ihm mit einer Hand die Tür auf. „Du machst einen Fehler!“

„Mein einziger Fehler war es, hierher zurückzukehren“, erwiderte Legolas leise, während er sich an dem Anderen vorbeischob und weiter den Gang hinunter eilte.

„Er ist nicht nur dein Vater, er ist auch dein König, Legolas, und du bist ihm ebenso zur Treue verpflichtet wie wir alle“, rief Borsigil ihm hinterher.

Wütend fuhr Legolas herum. „Das gleiche Blut mag durch unsere Adern fließen und uns ewig aneinander binden, doch den Eid leistete ich Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, König des Wiedervereinigten Königreichs, und ihm und seiner Sippe gilt meine alleinige Treue, bis das Schicksal unsere Wege wieder trennt.“

Fassungslos starrte Borsigil ihn an. „Weiß er davon?“

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass du deinen hochverehrten König gleich von dieser unglaublichen Neuigkeit unterrichten wirst.“

„Du hast als Kronprinz eine Verantwortung gegenüber diesem Reich und nun wendest du dich einfach ab? Für was, Legolas? Um wie ein Waldläufer durch die Lande zu ziehen und mit irgendwelchen Zwergen in dunklen Höhlen zu hausen. Ist dir dein eigenes Volk so wenig wert?“

„Ich wende mich nicht von meinem Volk ab und sehe mich noch immer als ein Teil von ihm, doch genauso bin ich ein Teil der Welt, die jenseits dieser Grenzen liegt und ihr gehört mein Herz nicht minder. Weißt du, ich habe im Krieg nicht nur kämpfen gelernt, sondern auch Respekt. Respekt vor Wesen, die anders sind als wir, aber deshalb nicht weniger wert. Wer gibt uns das Recht, uns über sie zu stellen? Die Tatsache, dass Ilúvatar uns als erstes das Leben schenkte? Weil wir aufgrund unserer Unsterblichkeit mehr Weisheit erlangen können? Aber ich frage dich, wann haben wir damit begonnen, Hochmut mit Weisheit gleichzusetzen?“

„Du hast dich wirklich verändert“, erwiderte der Hauptmann nachdenklich und neigte leicht den Kopf. „Aber du bist nicht der Einzige, bei dem der Krieg Spuren hinterlassen hat. Du stehst hier vor mir, voll mit Vorwürfen und altem Zorn, deine Blicke sprechen von Verrat und deine Worte schwimmen in Hass. Und somit frage ich _dich_ , Legolas, Sohn von Thranduil, Prinz des Eryn Lasgalen, woher nimmst du dir das Recht, über andere zu richten, wo deine Augen blind und deine Ohren taub zu sein scheinen? Du sprichst von Hochmut und siehst doch selbst vom höchsten Punkt auf uns hinab. Wach endlich auf aus deinem Schlaf und befreie deine abgestumpften Sinne, erst dann wage es, ein Urteil zu fällen. Wenn du das nicht schaffst, dann geh, denn dann bist du an diesem Ort nicht mehr willkommen.“

Legolas wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Noch nie hatte Borsigil so mit ihm gesprochen und die scharfen Worte trafen ihn härter, als er es erwartet hätte. Sein ehemals engster Vertrauter hatte ihn des Reiches verwiesen und egal, welchen Groll er auch immer seinem Vater gegenüber gehegt hatte, der Eryn Lasgalen hatte für ihn stets einen Hort der Geborgenheit dargestellt. Er fühlte sich diesem Wald und seinen Bewohnern auf das Engste verbunden und keinen Ort in Mittelerde kannte er so gut wie diesen. Wo er sich auch gerade befunden hatte, die Gewissheit, hier jederzeit Zuflucht zu finden und mit offenen Armen empfangen zu werden, war beruhigend gewesen. Dies wurde Legolas erst jetzt wirklich bewusst, zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo ihm diese Sicherheit drohte verloren zu gehen.

Unsicher stand er in dem leeren Gang und suchte nach Worten, doch sein Kopf schien mit einem Mal vollkommen leer. Nun, da die Wut erloschen war, fröstelte es ihn, und Legolas verschränkte etwas hilflos die Arme vor der Brust.

Borsigil schien die Veränderung in ihm zu bemerken und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände und lächelte ihn an.

„Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch! Nichts liegt mir ferner, als dich aus deiner Heimat zu vertreiben. Ich bin sehr froh über deine Rückkehr und die Lücke, die bis vor kurzem noch in unserer Gemeinschaft klaffte, wurde nun endlich wieder geschlossen. Du gehörst in den Eryn Lasgalen, so wie wir zu dir gehören. Doch ich flehe dich an, lass die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen und richte deinen Blick auf das hier und jetzt. Sieh den großartigen Wandel, der sich seit deinem Weggang vollzogen und bis jetzt noch kein Ende gefunden hat. Richte deine Aufmerksamkeit nur einmal auf all die Verbesserungen und die Wege, die uns noch offen stehen. Versuche zu vergeben…“

„Du erwartest sehr viel.“

„Ein Neubeginn ist immer mit Arbeit verbunden. Aber wir haben Frühling, welche Jahreszeit wäre für solch ein Vorhaben besser geeignet, als die des großen Erwachens?“ Borsigils Lächeln wurde breiter. „Du bleibst also?“

Legolas nickte zögernd.

„Das ist gut. Schließlich hast du meiner Schwester einen Tanz versprochen und sie kann sehr ungehalten werden, wenn sie ihren Willen nicht bekommt. Am Ende hätte ich noch ihre Ehre verteidigen müssen.“ Der Hauptmann lachte bei der Vorstellung auf und auch Legolas lächelte leicht. „Du hast dich richtig entschieden“, fuhr Borsigil fort und wurde wieder ernst.

„Wir werden sehen.“

„Das werden wir.“ Der Elb legte Legolas eine Hand auf den Arm und für einen Moment blickten sie sich schweigend an. „Kommst du mit zurück?“ Borsigil nickte in die Richtung des Raumes, wo sie gespeist hatten.

„Nein, ich werde mich in mein Zimmer zurückziehen. Gib mir etwas Zeit, mich zu sammeln und meine Sinne für die _positiven Dinge_ zu schärfen, bevor es zur nächsten Konfrontation kommt.“

„Ruh dich aus. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest.“ Borsigil drückte kurz seinen Arm, dann ließ er endgültig von ihm ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die königlichen Gemächer.

Legolas wartete, bis die breite Flügeltür hinter seinem Vetter zu fiel, dann atmete er hörbar aus und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor auch er seinen Gang fortsetzte.

 

 


	4. Jagd der Erinnerungen

Das laute Kläffen der Hunde hallte durch die Luft und begleitete die letzten Vorbereitungen der Jagdgesellschaft, die sich kurz nach Sonnenaufgang vor den Ställen eingefunden hatte. Die Pferde wieherten unruhig und stampften erwartungsvoll mit den Hufen auf den weichen Waldboden, während das letzte Mal die Waffen begutachtet und die Taschen von den Dienern mit Essen und Trinken aufgefüllt wurden.

Legolas stand etwas außerhalb und beobachtete das bunte Treiben, seine Finger gedankenverloren in der dunklen Mähne des Hengstes vergraben, der ihm für diese Jagd zugeteilt worden war. Es war ein edles, temperamentvolles Tier, dessen schlanke Statur hervorragend für schnelle Ritte durch dichte Wälder geeignet war. Der Hengst schnaubte leise und stieß auffordernd mit den Nüstern gegen den Lederbeutel, der an dem Gürtel des Elben hing. Legolas lächelte und zauberte zum wiederholten Male ein kleines Stück Möhre aus dessen Innerem hervor, das sogleich zwischen den weichen Lippen verschwand. Das Pferd schloss entspannt die Augen und kaute genüsslich auf dem Leckerbissen herum.

„Was für einen Gierschlund hat man mir denn da zur Seite gestellt?“, neckte Legolas das Tier und stippte leicht gegen eines der spitzen Ohren, welches sofort unwillig wackelte, um den Störenfried zu vertreiben.

„Nicht zufrieden mit der Wahl des Stallmeisters?“, fragte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm, die sogleich jedes Lächeln aus Legolas Mundwinkeln wischte.

„Er hat gut gewählt und solange ich immer genug Möhren und Äpfel bei mir trage, dürfte es wohl keine Probleme geben“, erwiderte Legolas und sah seinem Vetter entgegen, der sein Pferd lachend in seine Richtung lenkte.

„Ich werde die Diener auffordern, noch einige Säcke einzupacken.“

„Danke.“

Sein Vetter musterte ihn bekümmert und ließ sein schwarzes Tier noch näher an Legolas herantreten. „Ist zwischen uns wieder alles in Ordnung?“

„Borsigil, bitte…“ Abweisend wandte Legolas seinen Blick wieder der Gesellschaft zu.

„Geht es dir denn gut? Du bist gestern nicht einmal aus deinem Zimmer gekommen.“

„Du solltest dich vielleicht nach neuen Spionen umsehen. Ich habe mein Zimmer nämlich durchaus für mehrere Stunden verlassen, allerdings habe ich währenddessen bewusst Orte gemieden, bei denen ich sicher sein konnte, auf unerwünschte Personen zu treffen.“

„Es schmerzt mich zu hören, dass auch ich nun zu dieser Gruppe gezählt werde.“

Legolas hörte deutlich heraus, wie sehr er seinen Vetter mit diesen Worten verletzt hatte und Mitleid begann sich in ihm zu regen, das jedoch fast augenblicklich von der eigenen Enttäuschung und Wut hinweggespült wurde. „Nicht ich war es, der diese Entscheidung getroffen hat.“

„Ja, ich weiß…“ Schweigend beobachtete Borsigil wie ihre beiden Pferde sich gegenseitig beschnupperten. „Wir sollten noch einmal miteinander reden. Entschuldigungen helfen uns nicht weiter, das ist mir bewusst, aber ich würde mich dir wenigstens gerne erklären dürfen.“

„Könnten wir dieses Gespräch vielleicht führen, wenn wir nicht von hundert neugierigen Ohren umgeben sind?“

„Wirst du mich denn dann zu dir durchlassen? Gestern Abend stand ich mit meinem Anliegen vor verschlossenen Türen.“

„Es ist zu früh, Borsigil, verstehst du das? Einfach zu früh! Du kannst mir diese Neuigkeiten nicht ohne Warnung vor die Füße werfen und dann erwarten, dass wir danach sofort wieder heile Welt spielen. Mehr als ein Spiel wäre es dann nämlich nicht und ich bin mir auch noch nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt jemals mehr gewesen ist.“

„Es war immer mehr als das“, antwortete sein Vetter betroffen.

„Mein Vertrauen in dich ist mir verloren gegangen und ich muss es erst wiederfinden, bevor wir anfangen können, das, was vielleicht mal zwischen uns war, erneut aufzubauen.“

„Ich war noch nie gut im Warten“, versuchte Borsigil zu scherzen, doch selbst sein eigenes Lächeln wirkte gequält.

„Dann hast du jetzt genügend Zeit um es zu lernen“, erklärte Legolas ungerührt.

„Und ich werde es lernen“, versicherte sein Vetter und trieb sein Pferd wieder an, um zu den restlichen Versammelten zurückzureiten.

Ohne ihm weitere Beachtung zu schenken, griff Legolas zu seinem Köcher, der hinter ihm an der Stallwand lehnte, und gurtete ihn sich um. Dann nahm er seinen Bogen, fuhr achtsam über das Holz und spannte prüfend die Sehne aus Elbenhaar, bevor er ihn sich ebenfalls über seine Schultern warf. Er fischte noch einen winzigen, verschrumpelten Apfel hervor, überreichte ihn seinem Pferd als Überbrückung bis zu ihrer ersten Rast und wollte sich gerade auf seinen Rücken schwingen, als er vor sich ein bekanntes Gesicht ausmachte.

„Marandir?“

Der Ruf seines Namens, ließ den Elb verwundert aufschauen. Als er Legolas entdeckte, nahm sein Gesicht ernste Züge an und ohne sich von den Anderen zu verabschieden, eilte er zu ihm herüber.

„ _Ernil-nin_ “, begrüßte er ihn und verbeugte sich ehrerbietig.

„Ein Soldat, der so hoch gestellt ist, dass er sich frei im königlichen Trakt bewegen darf, eingeteilt in die Gruppe der Treiber und Hundeführer“, stellte Legolas stirnrunzelnd fest.

Marandirs Blick verdunkelte sich etwas. „Ich helfe dort aus, wo ich gebraucht werde, unabhängig von der Stellung, die ich unter den Soldaten einnehme.“

„Ein ziemlicher Abstieg, nicht wahr?“ Legolas merkte, wie sich die Schultern des anderen bei diesen Worten versteiften.

„Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, darüber zu urteilen.“ Starr fixierte der Soldat einen Punkt auf der Wand in Legolas‘ Rücken.

„Nein, es ist die Aufgabe Eures Hauptmanns.“ Legolas seufzte. „Für was werdet Ihr bestraft?“

„Es ist keine Strafe, sondern eine Lehre.“

„Und was soll Euch damit gelehrt werden?“

„Befehle, die mir erteilt werden, sofort auszuführen und nicht in Frage zu stellen.“

„Ich vermute, es war der Vorfall vor zwei Tagen, der Euch das hier eingebracht hat?“

Marandir nickte knapp.

„Euer Zögern war gerechtfertigt und das sage ich nicht nur, weil ich derjenige war, den Ihr aufhalten solltet.“

„Ein neuer Hauptmann muss härtere Strafen verhängen, um seine Stellung zu festigen.“

„Es ist also doch eine Strafe?“, hakte Legolas amüsiert nach.

Der Soldat verbesserte sich rasch: „Verzeiht, ich meinte Lehren.“

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Wir wissen schließlich beide, dass es sich hierbei um eine Strafe handelt, um eine ungerechte noch dazu.“ Marandir widersprach nicht und Legolas fuhr mit seinem eigentlichen Anliegen fort. „Hört zu, ich habe von König Elessar ein Gebiet in Ithilien übertragen bekommen, in dem ich gerne eine neue Elbensiedlung errichten würde. Wäret Ihr bereit, den Eryn Lasgalen hinter Euch zu lassen und mich dorthin zu begleiten?“

Ungläubig huschten die braunen Augen zu Legolas hinüber und die Lippen wandelten sich zu einem harten Strich, bevor Marandir demütig den Kopf senkte und anfing, mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, um Euer Missfallen oder das des Königs zu wecken, denn ich habe all meine Aufgaben meines Erachtens stets gewissenhaft und gerne erfüllt. Wenn es der Vorfall sein sollte, auf dem Euer Misstrauen mir gegenüber gründet, so schwöre ich Euch, dass kein Wort darüber meinen Mund verließ. Ich bin dem König und seinem Haus treu und mit ganzem Herzen ergeben und niemals würde ich mich von ihm abwenden oder Verrat begehen. Falls Ihr mir nicht glaubt, so lege ich hier und jetzt zum zweiten Mal den Eid vor Euch ab und hoffe, dass dieser doppelt geleistete Schwur jeden Zweifel an meiner Aufrichtigkeit beseitigen wird.“

Er machte Anstalten, vor Legolas auf die Knie zu sinken. Vollkommen überrumpelt von dessen Reaktion, packte Legolas Marandir am Arm und zog ihn rasch von den anderen Elben weg. „Ihr habt meine Worte ganz und gar falsch gedeutet. Niemand zweifelt an Euch, mein Freund, am wenigsten ich. Das sollte keine Prüfung Eurer Treue sein und keine Anstachelung zum Verrat, sondern einfach nur ein Angebot, dass Ihr annehmen oder ausschlagen könnt, gerade so, wie es Euch beliebt.“ Hinter einem dichten Busch blieb Legolas stehen und stellte sicher, dass keiner ihnen gefolgt war. „Hier kann uns niemand sehen oder hören und deshalb werde ich offen mit Euch sprechen, genauso wie Ihr es hoffentlich tut.“

„Und Ihr seid Euch ganz sicher, dass Ihr keinen Verrat anzetteln wollt?“, erkundigte sich Marandir trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Legolas schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Da bin ich mir sogar sehr sicher. Ich werde nichts unternehmen, was mich früher als nötig auf diesen Thron bringt.“ Er verstummte. „Und wahrscheinlich sollte ich Euch das gar nicht sagen“, fügte er schließlich zögernd hinzu.

„Eurer Ehrlichkeit mir gegenüber bin ich mir nun jedenfalls sicher.“

„Das ist wahr“, räumte Legolas ein. „Also, diese Siedlung in Ithilien gibt es wirklich, auch wenn es bis jetzt nur ein zerstörtes, vom Bösen zerfressenes Stück Wald ist. Mein Wunsch ist es, der Landschaft ihre alte Stärke zurückzubringen und dafür brauche ich die Hilfe einiger unseres Volkes.“

„Würde dieses Gebiet der Macht des Königs unterstehen?“

„Nein, es ist unabhängig vom Eryn Lasgalen und nur ich hätte dort die Befehlsgewalt inne.“

„Und der König ist damit einverstanden?“

„Ich habe bereits mit ihm darüber gesprochen und um Unterstützung gebeten. Bis jetzt hat er mir seine Entscheidung in dieser Sache noch nicht mitgeteilt und selbstverständlich werde ich Euch nicht dazu zwingen, mit mir zu kommen, wenn er sich dagegen stellt. Ich will Euch sowieso zu nichts zwingen. Doch falls mein Vater sein Einverständnis gibt und mir erlaubt, Elben aus seinem Reich dorthin zu führen, würde ich mich sehr glücklich schätzen, Euch unter ihnen zu wissen.“

„Wen habt Ihr bereits gefragt?“

„Ihr seid der Erste, dem ich davon erzähle.“

Marandir legte misstrauisch den Kopf zur Seite. „Und warum ich?“

„Ihr denkt nach, bevor Ihr handelt, das ist eine Eigenschaft, die ich sehr zu schätzen weiß. Ich brauche keine Leute, die mir blind folgen und jeder meiner Anweisungen zustimmen, obwohl sie offensichtlich falsch sind. Wir wollen dort in Ithilien eine neue Siedlung errichten, keiner von uns hat Erfahrung mit solch einem Unterfangen und somit benötige ich Köpfe die mitdenken und planen und nicht nur stupide absegnen.“

Der Soldat nickte nachdenklich. „Und Ihr bevorzugt wahrscheinlich Leute, die ohne zu murren Euren Befehlen und nicht denen Eures Vaters folgen.“

„Das würde die Sache erleichtern. Aber ich betone noch einmal, dass das Ganze mit der Einwilligung des Königs geschehen soll. Er wäre unser Verbündeter, so wie wir der seine und wenn der Eryn Lasgalen unsere Unterstützung braucht, werden wir nicht zögern, sie ihnen zu gewähren.“

„Erwartet Ihr schon jetzt eine Antwort von mir?“

Legolas winkte ab. „Nein, nehmt Euch viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Ihr müsst mir Eure Entscheidung auch nicht mitteilen. Wenn der König seine Erlaubnis gibt, kommt nach Ithilien, wenn Ihr Euch denn dafür entschieden haben solltet, ansonsten bleibt hier. Ich verspreche, dass ich niemals von Euch verlangen werde, Euch für Eure Wahl zu rechtfertigen.“

„Ich nehme Euch beim Wort.“

„Das könnt Ihr“, versicherte Legolas ihm. „Lasst uns nun besser zurückgehen, bevor die Anderen anfangen, sich Gedanken zu machen.“

„Dafür ist es schon zu spät, denke ich.“

„Ja, Ihr habt Recht, es gibt wohl kein Volk in Mittelerde, bei dem man vor dem Fluch der schnellen Zunge gefeit ist“, stimmte Legolas mit einem leichten Lächeln zu. In einer vertraulichen Geste legte er seine Hand auf den Arm des Anderen. „Marandir, wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr während der Jagd an meiner Seite dienen und falls es deswegen Probleme mit Borsigil geben sollte, werde ich das mit ihm klären.“

„Euer Angebot ist sehr großzügig, aber was für einen Unterscheid macht es, ob ich mich um die Hunde kümmere und zu Fuß dem Wild hinterherrenne oder Euren Lakaien mime, der mit gesenktem Haupt Eurem Pferd folgt und Euch Wein und Wasser reicht, wenn Ihr danach verlangt?“

„Vor den Augen der Versammelten keinen, vermute ich.“

„Davon könnt Ihr ausgehen.“ Marandirs Schritte verlangsamten sich etwas. „ _Ernil-nin_?“

„Ja?“

„Darf ich noch immer offen mit Euch sprechen?“

„Nur zu!“

„Ich habe ja am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass zwischen Euch und dem Hauptmann ein Zwist herrscht. Ich will gar nicht erfahren, um was es sich dabei dreht, noch werde ich dieses Wissen weitergeben, aber ich bitte Euch, tragt diesen Streit nicht auf meinem Rücken aus.“

„Warum sollte ich das tun?“, fragte Legolas verwundert.

„Setzt Euch nicht für mich ein, beschwert Euch nicht in meinem Namen beim Hauptmann. Ich weiß, warum ich die Strafe erhalten habe und führe sie ohne zu murren aus. Vielleicht käme es Euch niemals in den Sinn, mich bewusst in diese Auseinandersetzung hineinzuziehen, aber sobald Ihr mich als Eure mögliche Schwachstelle präsentiert, werde ich in diesem Spiel gefangen sein.“

Legolas warf ihm einen bestürzten Blick zu. „Natürlich, Ihr habt Recht. Ich werde darauf achten.“

„Ich danke Euch“, erwiderte Marandir und neigte den Kopf.

Den restlichen Weg legten sie schweigend zurück und als sie wieder in den Kreis der Wartenden traten, trennten sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort. Legolas spürte, wie sich Borsigils Blick in seinen Rücken bohrte, doch er schenkte dem keine Beachtung und ging zu seinem Pferd, das folgsam auf ihn gewartet hatte. Zur Belohnung gab er ihm noch einen Apfel, dann sprang Legolas endlich auf seinen Rücken und trieb ihn in die Nähe von Thranduils Pferd. Nur wenige Augenblicke später glitt das breite Tor über ihnen auf und der König schritt, gefolgt von einem Teil seiner Leibgarde und seinen beiden Jagdhunden, die Treppe hinab. Thranduil nickte einigen der Versammelten grüßend zu und wechselte hier und da ein paar Höflichkeiten, bis er seinen weißen Hengst erreichte, dessen Schönheit über alle anwesenden Pferde erstrahlte. Beruhigend klopfte sein Vater den anmutig gebogenen Hals, bevor er sich in einer eleganten Bewegung auf den Schimmel schwang und ihn einige Schritte traben ließ.

Auch die letzten Elben saßen nun auf und alle warteten voll stiller Vorfreude auf die Eröffnung der Jagd.

Thranduils Blick schweifte über die Versammelten und blieb einen Moment an Legolas hängen, dann erhob er endlich die Stimme: „Es freut mich zu sehen, wie viele meiner Einladung gefolgt sind. Hoffen wir, dass das Wetter uns weiterhin hold bleiben wird und uns eine erfolgreiche Jagd beschert. So schickt nun die Hunde los und lasst eure Pferde laufen, nach all den Wochen bestehend aus Blut und Kampf. Unsere Hörner mögen die Luft mit ihrem klaren Klang erfüllen und unsere Pfeile sicher ihr Ziel finden lassen.“

Der tiefe Ton der Jagdhörner wogte über ihre Köpfe hinweg und die Hundeführer gaben ihren Tieren ein Zeichen. Die Hunde rannten los, die Nase nah über dem Erdboden, immer auf der Suche nach der nächsten Fährte, an ihrer Spitze Thalion und Faron, die wie Blitze zwischen den Bäumen davonstoben. Thranduil gab ihnen einen kleinen Vorsprung, dann trieb er sein Pferd an und der Hengst galoppierte mit weitausgreifenden Bewegungen der Meute hinterher. Legolas hielt sich an seiner Rechten, umringt von Borsigil und seiner Wache. Der Rest reihte sich in einem langen Pulk hinter ihnen auf. Manche fielen in ihr Tempo ein, andere ließen sich mehr Zeit und folgten der Jagdgesellschaft im gemäßigten Schritt, um sich in Ruhe austauschen und gemeinsam Lieder singen zu können, alt und ehrwürdig oder auf die Schnelle und mit viel Gelächter selbst gereimt, während der Wein in Strömen aus ihren Schläuchen floss.

Legolas ließ sein Pferd laufen und genoss das Gefühl der geschmeidigen Muskeln zwischen seinen Schenkeln, den kühlen Wind, der an seinen Haaren zerrte und die Blätter und dünnen Zweige, die ihm immer wieder wild durchs Gesicht peitschten. Es gaukelte ihm ein Gefühl von Unbeschwertheit vor, vom Fliegen. Er lehnte sich tief über den Hals und nahm den Geruch des Pferdes in sich auf, spürte das leichte kratzen der Mähne auf seinen Wangen. Ein breiter Stamm kam ihnen entgegen und erst in letzter Sekunde teilte sich ihre Gruppe und umfloss den Baum, um dahinter wieder als eine Einheit zusammenzufinden. Ein Kribbeln erfasste Legolas Körper und begann, jeden Winkel von ihm auszufüllen. Glücklich schloss er die Augen und ließ sich auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes durch den Wald treiben. Für den Moment konnte er alles hinter sich lassen, seinen Vater, Borsigil, ihren Streit, die Wachen, hier waren nur er, der Hengst und das Rauschen des Windes in seinen Ohren.

Ein winziges Stückchen Freiheit.

Legolas legte die Hände auf seine Beine und passte sich vollkommen den Bewegungen des Tieres an, ließ sich von dessen untrüglichen Instinkt und scharfen Sinnen leiten und gab so jegliche Verantwortung ab.

„ _Los, los, los, nur keine Müdigkeit vorschützen, da vorne ist es“, rief Gimli ihm aus einiger Entfernung zu und rannte eilig, dem wilden Zickzacklauf des Kaninchens folgend, neben ihm her._

„ _Das kriegen wir nie“, antwortete Legolas ihm und sprang über einem umgekippten Baumstamm hinweg, darum bemüht, dem flinken Tier in einem weiten Bogen den Weg abzuschneiden und zurück in die Arme des Gefährten zu treiben._

„ _Und wie wir das kriegen werden!“, schrie der Zwerg zurück. „Ich habe es einmal gefangen und werde es auch ein weiteres Mal tun!“ Laut fluchend stolperte er über einen Ast, erlangte mit rudernden Armen das Gleichgewicht wieder und hastete weiter._

„ _Solang du es dann nicht wieder entkommen lässt.“ Geschickt beugte sich Legolas unter einigen tiefhängenden Ästen hindurch._

„ _Spar dir lieber deinen Atem und leg einen Schritt zu. Davor… Wo ist es?“ Hektisch blickte Gimli sich um, ohne dabei die eigene Geschwindigkeit zu verringern. „Siehst du es?“_

„ _Das war definitiv deine Aufgabe, nicht meine“, erwiderte Legolas und bewegte sich etwas in die Richtung des Freundes._

„ _Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein, wo ist es? Eben war es doch no… Da! Schneller, wir haben es gleich, es ist…“ Ein erstickter Schrei ertönte._

„ _Gimli? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Besorgt hielt der Elb in seiner Bewegung inne und sah zu der Stelle, an der der Zwerg plötzlich verschwunden war. „Gimli?“_

_Das Rascheln von trockenen Blättern drang zu ihm herüber, gefolgt von einem tiefen Lachen. Mit nur wenigen Schritten hatte Legolas den Zwerg erreicht._

„ _Ich glaube, das wird nichts mehr…“, stieß Gimli mühsam hervor, während ihm die Tränen über die geröteten Wangen rollten._

„ _Das glaube ich auch…“, meinte Legolas und blickte belustigt auf den vor Lachen bebenden Körper hinab._

„ _Wir sollten ganz dringend etwas an unserer Aufgabenteilung ändern“, brachte der Zwerg noch zustande, bevor das Gelächter endgültig Überhand nahm und er sich nur noch kichernd den Bauch halten konnte._

Er hörte es, sein Lachen, es schallte zwischen den Bäumen zu ihm herüber, untermalt von schweren Stiefeln, die das Laub teilten und das Holz laut knackend zum Bersten brachten. Es war da, ganz deutlich und als Legolas die Augen aufschlug, glaubte er fast, feuerrotes Haar zwischen den Stämmen aufleuchten zu sehen.

Doch so schnell wie er gekommen war, war der Zauber auch schon wieder verschwunden. Das Trampeln der Pferdehufe schlich sich zurück in sein Bewusstsein und donnerte in seinen Ohren, während eine der Wachen sich neben ihn schob und ihm die Sicht stahl. Legolas schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um sich zu sammeln und sah wieder nach vorne. Die Hunde hatten anscheinend Witterung aufgenommen und ihr aufgedrehtes Bellen drang durch die Weiten des Waldes. Schon bald konnten sie die dunklen Leiber im Unterholz ausmachen, die einen imposanten Rothirsch vor sich her trieben. Das große Tier sprang zwischen den eng stehenden Bäumen davon und versuchte verzweifelt, der Meute zu entkommen, doch die Hunde schienen jeden Richtungswechsel zu erahnen, noch bevor die flinken Hufe überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatten, ihn auszuführen. Plötzlich zerschnitt ein hoher Pfiff die Luft und rief die Hunde zurück. Unwillig verlangsamten sie ihr Tempo und ließen von ihrer Beute ab, um zu den Führern zurückzukehren. Nur zwei von ihnen folgten dem Ruf nicht und rannten weiter, während der weiße Hengst ihres Herrn einen Satz nach vorne machte und davonpreschte, die restliche Jagdgesellschaft hinter sich zurücklassend. Dem König allein gehörte der erste Schuss und im vollen Galopp riss Thranduil den Bogen von seinem Rücken und legte einen Pfeil an die Sehne. Pferd und Elb verschmolzen miteinander. Ohne zu zögern, folgte das Tier der Spur der Hunde und kam ihnen mit jedem Schritt näher, während die Spitze des Pfeils ruhig dem Weg der Beute nachwanderte. Legolas beobachtete, wie sein Vater konzentriert die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, den Blick unentwegt auf den Hirsch gerichtet, der die tödliche Gefahr in seinem Nacken zu spüren schien. Die langen Beine holten noch weiter aus, versuchten, noch schneller vorwärts zu kommen, doch schon jetzt war das Fell nass vor Schweiß und Farons Zähne verfehlten die empfindlichen Läufe nur um Haaresbreite. Da löste sich der Pfeil von der sirrenden Sehne und bohrte sich tief in das Fleisch des Tieres. Der Rothirsch stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und die Hinterbeine brachen unter dem Gewicht des eigenen Körpers zusammen. Sofort hatte Thranduil den nächsten Pfeil aus dem Köcher gezogen und verfolgte aufmerksam jede Bewegung des Hirschs. Das verletzte Tier versuchte währenddessen verzweifelt, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Die Muskeln zitterten vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung und trotz seiner Mühen knickten ihm die Läufe ein ums andere Mal weg, bis der Hirsch seinen Kampf schließlich aufgab und zu Boden sank. Der König packte seine Waffe weg und sprang von seinem Pferd. Scharf rief er die beiden Jagdhunde zur Ordnung, die das verletzte Tier knurrend umrundeten und nach ihm schnappten, sobald es Anstalten machte, sich zu rühren. Thalion und Faron drehten augenblicklich die Köpfe, als sie die bekannte Stimme ihres Herren hörten, und rannten zu ihm hinüber. Mit einem Lächeln streichelte Thranduil ihnen über die Köpfe und in atemloser Freude drängten sich die zwei Hunde an seine Beine, darum bemüht, ein weiteres Lob von ihm zu erhaschen. Doch noch war nicht die Zeit für lange Liebkosungen gekommen und während der Rest der Reiter näher kam und sich um die Vier versammelte, ging Thranduil vorsichtig zu dem Hirsch und hockte sich neben ihn auf die Erde. Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf das feuchte Fell und strich sanft den Hals entlang. Angst stand in den dunklen Augen und der breite Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch.

Die Elben glitten derweil von ihren Pferden hinunter, manche schlossen die Augen und legten eine Hand auf die Stelle über ihrem Herzen, andere sahen nur schweigend auf die Szene und lauschten den Worten ihres Königs, der beruhigend auf das Tier einredete, während seine freie Hand unbemerkt zu der Scheide an seinem Gürtel griff und lautlos das lange scharfe Jagdmesser hervorzog. Legolas kannte jeden einzelnen der gesprochenen Sätze und seine Lippen bewegten sich im Gleichtakt mit denen seines Vaters. Sie dankten Orome für die erfolgreiche Eröffnung der Jagd, baten seine Schwester Nessa um Verzeihung für den Tod eines ihrer geliebten Tiere und erhoben einen Lobgesang auf Yavanna und ihre Schöpfung. Die elbischen Worte schienen dem Hirsch jede Angst zu nehmen. Sein Körper begann sich unter Thranduils gleichmäßigen Bewegungen zu entspannen und die Atmung wurde ruhiger. Langsam legte sein Vater eine Hand über das ihm zugewandte Auge, ließ das Tier die Lider schließen und als seine Stimme erstarb, hob er das Messer und setzte präzise den letzten, todbringenden Stich. Das königliche Tier zuckte ein letztes Mal, als sein Geist aus dem sterbenden Körper schwand, bis es endgültig zur Ruhe kam. Einen kurzen Moment verharrte Thranduil noch auf seinen Knien, dann erhob er sich und wischte sorgfältig das Blut von der Klinge, bevor er sie zurück in die Scheide steckte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Anwesenden richtete.

„Wir machen eine kurze Pause und warten, bis die Nachzügler aufgeholt haben. Zwei Diener sollen das Tier dann zurückbringen, während wir in einer breiteren Fächerung weiterreiten werden.“ An die Führer gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Gebt den Hunden etwas Wasser, dann macht euch wieder auf den Weg.“

Augenblicklich kam Unruhe auf, Lachen ertönte und Wein begann die Runde zu machen. Auch Legolas nahm einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Wasser und blickte sich um. Erst jetzt erkannte er, in welchem Teil des Waldes sie sich befanden und freudige Erregung ergriff ihn. Früher war diese Gegend nicht ungefährlich gewesen und doch hatte es ihn des Öfteren hierher gezogen. Er hatte ihr nie widerstehen können und weder Spinnen noch sonstiges Getier hatte ihn davon abgehalten, wenigstens ab und zu unter diesen Bäumen zu wandeln. Er befestigte den Trinkschlauch wieder an seinem Gürtel und versicherte sich, dass niemand ihn beobachtete, bevor er heimlich zwischen den Büschen verschwand und in nordöstlicher Richtung davoneilte. Wenn sie so nahe eine Rast einlegten, musste er die gebotene Möglichkeit nutzen, auch wenn sein Besuch nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde.

Seine Füße fanden den Weg wie von selbst und schon bald entdeckte er das verräterische Glitzern der Sonnenstrahlen, die sich auf der Oberfläche des kleinen Waldsees brachen. Andächtig trat Legolas zwischen den Stämmen hervor und hielt einen Augenblick die Luft an, als bräuchte es nur einen einzigen Atemzug, um alles hinwegzufegen.

Dies war ein magischer Ort, ein wohlgehüteter Schatz, nicht für die Elben oder sonstige Bewohner des Eryn Lasgalen, nur für ihn, ganz allein für ihn.

Bedächtig ließ er sich am Ufer des Weihers nieder. Unzählige Male hatte er hier gesessen, immer genau an dieser Stelle und hatte, in Gedanken versunken, auf das dunkle Wasser geblickt. Nur bei Sturm hatte er seinen Blick hinauf gewandt, vorbei an den hohen Kronen der Bäume, an denen der Wind zerrte, und durch das aufgerissene Blätterdach dem wilden Wolkenspiel zugesehen. Es gab nur wenige Plätze in diesem Wald, an denen das möglich gewesen war und sie waren mit den Jahren immer weniger geworden. Auch hier hatten sich die Zweige zusammengeschoben, hatten ein Netz gebaut, um die Sonne aufzufangen und ihre Schönheit nicht zur Erde gelangen zu lassen. Doch diese Zeiten schienen tatsächlich endgültig überwunden zu sein. Es war überall im Wald bemerkbar gewesen, doch nun, wo Legolas die Lücke sah, die sich hoch droben zwischen den Blättern auftat, machte sein Herz einen freudigen Sprung. Im Wasser, das bei jedem seiner Besucher dunkler geworden zu sein schien, reflektierte sich der blaue Frühlingshimmel und schenkte dem See einen Hauch seiner Farbe. Winzige Fischschwärme schwammen darin umher, verharrten erst, als sich Legolas Hand auf die Oberfläche legte. Gespannt beäugten sie das unbekannte Ding, bis der Tollkühnste unter ihnen sich schließlich vorwagte und mit dem Mäulchen neugierig gegen den seltsamen Eindringling tippte. Legolas lächelte bei dem leichten Kitzeln, welches auf seiner Haut ausgelöst wurde, hielt aber weiterhin still und nacheinander wagten sie sich vor, stießen und zupften und versuchten verzweifelt, dem Gegenstand sein Geheimnis zu entlocken.

„Die Faszination, die dieser Ort stets auf dich ausgeübt hat, scheint nicht weniger geworden zu sein.“

Legolas fuhr zusammen. Hastig sprang er auf und wischte sich die Hand an seiner Hose trocken. „Vater.“

Thranduil trat neben ihm ans Ufer, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Sein Blick folgte den Wellen, die Legolas auf dem Wasser verursacht hatte. „Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dich zu erschrecken.“

„Ich habe nachgedacht“, versuchte Legolas seine Reaktion zu erklären.

Sein Vater drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und kniff prüfend die Augen zusammen. „Das war kein Vorwurf, eine Verteidigungsrede deinerseits ist somit nicht von Nöten.“

Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen und sah zu Boden.

„Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen“, fuhr Thranduil fort und wandte sich wieder dem See zu. „Deine Mutter hat diesen Ort geliebt.“

Alle Muskeln in Legolas Körper spannten sich bei diesen Worten an. „Ich weiß.“

„Wäre es nach ihr gegangen, hättest du an diesem Ufer das Licht der Welt erblickt. Es hat mich viel Mühe gekostet, sie von dieser Idee abzubringen.“

„Und Ihr habt gut daran getan, Vater. Es gehört sich schließlich nicht für eine Königin, den Thronfolger vor den Augen aller zu gebären.“

„Warum legst du es so darauf an, mit mir zu streiten?“, fragte sein Vater ruhig.

Legolas Kopf fuhr nach oben. „Die Frage ist, warum Ihr es darauf anlegt? Warum fangt Ihr von ihr an? Warum hier? Warum kommt Ihr überhaupt her, wenn ich mich an diesem Ort aufhalte? Meinetwegen kommt her, wenn es denn nicht anders geht, aber haltet mir dieses Wissen vor, das wird Euch wohl nicht schwer fallen bei der Übung, die Ihr darin habt!“

„Zügele dich, Legolas! Ich respektiere deine Trauer um deine Mutter und doch ist die Zeit schon lange vorbei, in der sie dein Verhalten zu entschuldigen vermochte.“

„Und die Zeit, in der ich mit Euch über sie reden wollte, ebenso. Eure Schwester übernahm diese Aufgabe und hat die ihr auferlegte Pflicht zur Zufriedenheit aller erfüllt.“

„Die, deren Herz gerufen wird, muss man ziehen lassen, kein Wort hält sie, noch kann es die Gegangenen zurückbringen.“

„Und doch können sie nur so in Ehren gehalten und vor dem Leid des Vergessens bewahrt werden, aber dass dies nicht Euer Wunsch ist, habt Ihr mir mehr als einmal in aller Deutlichkeit demonstriert.“

„Deine Jugend spricht aus dir und mit ihr die fehlende Erfahrung.“

„Erfahrung um was zu verstehen?“

„Um die damaligen Ereignisse zu verstehen, die letztendlich zu ihrem Entschluss führten.“

Legolas lachte tonlos. „Oh, in diesem Fall irrt Ihr, Vater. Mit jedem Jahr, das verstrich, verstand ich mehr. Anfangs dachte ich, sie wäre wegen mir gegangen, weil ich ihr nicht der Sohn sein konnte, den sie erwartete, weil ich Euren Ansprüchen nicht genügte. Ihre Traurigkeit, die Stille, ihr abwesender Blick, all das trug ich mit mir und kämpfte mit all den mir zur Verfügung stehenden Waffen dagegen an, doch rannte ich hilflos gegen eine Mauer und irgendwann begriff ich auch endlich, warum. Ich war ein Kind! Was für Erwartungen stellte man schon an mich, die ich hätte enttäuschen können? Männlich, körperlich unversehrt und geistig gesund, es war alles gegeben. Nein, nicht ich trug Schuld an ihrem Entschluss, Eure Kälte war es, die fehlende Liebe, der fehlende Halt. Immer stand das Reich an erster Stelle, nie Eure Familie, nicht einmal Eure eigene Frau. Sie vereinsamte in diesen Hallen und Ihr saht stumm dabei zu, wie ihr Lebenswille mit jedem Abend ein bisschen mehr aus ihrem Körper schwand.“

„Hat deine Tante dir das so erzählt?“, erkundigte sich Thranduil, ohne die Augen von dem Wasser zu lösen.

„Tinethuil mag vor der Kritik an Euch nicht zurückschrecken, aber in diesem Fall wusste sie stets nur Gutes über Euch zu sagen.“

„Und warum zweifelst du ihre Worte an?“

„Weil ich…“ Legolas stockte und schloss einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu fassen. „Es ist die einzige Erklärung.“

„Die einzige Erklärung…“, wiederholte sein Vater und lächelte kaum merklich. „Du wirst es nicht gerne hören, aber aus förmlich all deinen Sätzen schreien nur so deine fehlenden Jahre.“

„Mehr fällt Euch dazu nicht ein? Ich…“

Thranduil hob warnend eine Hand und hieß seinen Sohn an, still zu sein. „Du hattest die Möglichkeit, deine Gedanken und Vorwürfe mir gegenüber vorzutragen, nun verlange ich das Gleiche von dir.“

Legolas nickte knapp. „Natürlich.“

„Deine Mutter zog stets die Einsamkeit der Gesellschaft anderer vor, das zeichnete ihr Wesen aus und machte sie zu etwas Besonderem. Sie suchte die Stille, um nachzudenken und ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und um die Unruhe aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben, die sie immer wieder heimsuchte. Das Lied des Westens trug sie in sich, seit ich sie das erste Mal traf. Es gehörte zu ihr und lange gelang es deiner Mutter, sich ihres inneren Dranges zu erwehren. Als du dann in ihr heranwuchst, erlosch die Sehnsucht zu einer winzigen Flamme und sie hoffte sehr, dass mit dir auch ihr Frieden kommen würde. Ich weiß nicht, ob Tinethuil dir je von deiner Geburt erzählt hat. Es traten Komplikationen auf, die keiner vorausgesehen hatte, lange lag deine Mutter in den Wehen und es war nicht nur dein Leben, um das sie rang. Sie hat lange für euch gekämpft, während der Geburt und auch danach, jedenfalls soweit es noch in ihrer Macht stand, doch letztendlich siegte die Sehnsucht und es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als Mittelerde zu verlassen. Eine Schuld zu suchen und insbesondere bei dir ist somit unangemessen."

Legolas war verblüfft, mit welch einer Offenheit sein Vater ihm begegnete und doch vermochte auch sie nicht zu lindern, was zu lange geschmerzt hatte. „Ihr macht es Euch sehr leicht.“

„So?“

„Sie hätte den Kampf gewinnen können, sie hätte es schaffen können, wenn ihr nicht Eure Hilfe verwehrt geblieben wäre.“

„Nein, das hätte sie nicht.“

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen? Dieser Kampf ist nicht hoffnungslos! Aber Ihr schiebt es lieber auf meine Geburt, statt mögliche Fehler Eurerseits einzuräumen.“

Thranduil wandte sich ihm vollständig zu und fixierte Legolas mit einem ernsten Blick, der keinen Widerspruch mehr duldete. „Ich wiederhole es jetzt noch ein einziges Mal: Gegen den Ruf Amans kann niemand bestehen und auch wenn es dich nicht geben würde, wäre Miluilas irgendwann gegangen. Vielleicht später, wer vermag das zu sagen und was würde dieses Wissen auch ändern? Und nun benutze zuerst deinen Verstand, bevor du weiter kopflos mit Schuldzuweisungen um dich wirfst.“

Legolas erwiderte nichts auf diese Worte und beobachtete stattdessen ein kleines Rotkehlchen, das eifrig damit beschäftigt war, in einer Baumhöhle am anderen Ufer ein Nest aus langen Grashalmen und Moos zu bauen, die es unermüdlich herantrug, während das Männchen weiter oben auf einem Ast saß und ihre Arbeit mit seinem schönsten Gesang begleitete. Es gab viel, was er seinem Vater zu sagen hätte und gleichzeitig wiederum nichts. Seine Mutter hätte ein Band zwischen ihnen sein können, doch hatte sie sich stattdessen mit den Jahrzehnten wie ein Schleier zwischen sie geschoben, den keiner von beiden, weder er noch sein Vater, zur Seite zu schieben wagte. Vielleicht konnten sie es schon gar nicht mehr. Es war aber auch nicht mehr wichtig. Legolas hatte sich damit abgefunden und andere Verbündete in seiner Hilflosigkeit gesucht, in der seine Mutter ihn damals über Nacht zurückgelassen hatte. Seine Tante hatte ihn durch seine Trauer getragen, seine Wut respektiert und hatte mit ihren Erzählungen seine Mutter in ihrem Kreis gehalten. Die wenigen Erinnerungen, die er an sie hatte, blieben dank ihr lebendig und wurden mit weiteren Details aufgefüllt und so hatte er langsam damit beginnen können, es zu verstehen.

Thranduil war es, der die Stille ein weiteres Mal durchbrach: „Ich habe erfahren, dass du König Elessar den Eid geleistet hast.“

Abschätzig stieß Legolas die Luft aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen doch beide, wer der Bote war, wieso also verschweigen wir seinen Namen?“

„Wer es mir berichtet hat, ist vollkommen unerheblich. Viel wichtiger ist, warum ich es überhaupt von jemand anderem als meinem Sohn erfahren musste und warum man es mir bis jetzt verschwiegen hat?“

„Es war eine Entscheidung, die ich für mich getroffen habe. Sie hatte nichts mit Euch und unserem Volk zu tun.“

„Du scheinst dir über die weitreichenden Konsequenzen dieses Schrittes nicht im Klaren zu sein. Ich werde dir nicht erzählen, wie fragwürdig der Eid eines Prinzen ist, der nicht vorher von seinem König gestattet wurde. Aber erlaube mir doch wenigstens die Frage, was du zu tun gedenkst, wenn unsere Anweisungen sich einmal widersprechen sollten? Auf welcher Seite wirst du sein, wenn unsere Völker sich in der Schlacht gegenüberstehen?“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr plant, dem Wiedervereinigten Königreich den Krieg zu erklären“, antwortete Legolas spitz.

„Wird es irgendwann wieder möglich sein, ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit dir zu führen?“

„Sobald Ihr aufhört, mit mir zu reden, als wäre ich ein unmündiges Kind.“

„Dann hör auf, dich wie eines zu benehmen! Du wirst dir schließlich Gedanken über dieses Problem gemacht haben, bevor du dich zu diesem Schritt entschieden hast.“

„Ich werde auf der Seite derer kämpfen, die meiner Meinung nach im Recht sind.“

„Du würdest also das Blut deines eigenen Volkes vergießen?“

„Nicht, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss und ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass ich niemals vor diese Wahl gestellt werde.“

„Du hast den Eid auf König Elessar und seine Nachkommen geschworen?“

„Ja.“

„Wie kannst du dann auf deine Hoffnung bauen, wo doch die Zukunft für dich in unsicherer Dunkelheit liegt? Ein Krieg gegen den jetzigen König ist sehr unwahrscheinlich und das rettet dich noch vor dieser Entscheidung, aber vermagst du zu sagen, was in hundert Jahren sein wird, in zweihundert, in tausend? Auf wen wird dann deine Wahl fallen?“

Legolas vergrub erschöpft das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Dann geh in dich und finde es heraus! Du bist mein Sohn, aber ich akzeptiere niemanden innerhalb dieser Grenzen, der auf den Befehl eines fremden Königs ohne zu Zögern die Waffen gegen mein Volk erheben würde. Bist du also noch immer in der Lage, den Titel des Kronprinzen dieses Reiches zu tragen oder steht vor mir ein Vasall des Hauses Telcontar?“

„Den Titel, der mir durch meine Geburt auferlegt wurde, werde ich wohl nicht ablegen können, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Doch wofür braucht Ihr mehr als einen Sohn, der diesen Titel für Euch trägt, wo Ihr doch jemanden gefunden habt, der die dazugehörigen Aufgaben so wunderbar erfüllt?“

Sein Vater seufzte. „Borsigils neue Stellung scheint dich ja sehr zu beschäftigen. Dabei warst du es doch, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, der mir immer wieder zugetragen hat, seine Fähigkeiten endlich ausreichend zu würdigen.“

„Das habt Ihr getan und helft mir somit aus meiner Misere. Ich danke Euch dafür!“ Legolas verneigte sich leicht.

„Glaubst du denn wirklich, ich könnte meinen Neffen zu meinem Erben machen? Ich könnte einen einfachen Hauptmann auf die Stufe eines Kronprinzen erheben?“ In Thranduils Stimme schwang wütender Unglaube.

Legolas wich dem Blick seines Vaters aus, der mit jedem Wort lauter geworden war. Sie beide wussten, dass die Gesetze dieses Reichs so einen Schritt nicht verbieten würden und Legolas verabscheute sich selbst dafür, dass er sogleich Freude darüber verspürte, dass sein Vater ihn an seiner Seite haben wollte, nicht Borsigil. Was unterschied ihn noch von Faron und Thalion, wo doch auch er immer nur nach dem nächsten Lob gierte und war es noch so klein?

„Ich werde mich niemals gegen Euch stellen“, versicherte er, darum bemüht, die Gefühle in seinem Inneren zu verbergen. „Aber die Bindung zwischen mir und dem Haus Telcontar ist stark und nicht mehr zu durchtrennen. Lange habe ich über den Schritt, Aragorn den Eid zu leisten, nachgedacht und bis heute habe ich meine Wahl kein einziges Mal bereut. Ich bin bereit, jedem seiner Befehle zu folgen und auch das Schwert in seinem Namen zu führen, wenn es denn Not tun sollte. Aber ich liebe mein Volk und wenn es nach mir ruft, werde ich da sein und Aragorn wäre der Letzte, der mich davon abhalten würde.“

„Hör zu, Legolas, ich weiß, dass du keine deiner Entscheidungen leichtfertig triffst, aber ich möchte, dass du dir bewusst machst, was nun irgendwann auf dich zukommen könnte. Renne daher nicht blind deiner Zukunft entgegen. Wappne dich, wäge ab, zu viele Leben werden an dieser einen Wahl hängen“, entgegnete sein Vater wieder in ruhigerem Ton.

„Ich könnte niemals die Hand gegen die Bewohner dieses Waldes erheben. Einmal ließ ich sie im Stich, es wird nicht ein weiteres Mal vorkommen.“

„Du weißt, dass ich den Eid für ungültig erklären könnte.“ Legolas wollte protestieren, doch Thranduil ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Keine Sorge, ich werde es nicht tun, genauso wenig werde ich versuchen, ihn dir auszureden. Wir werden ja sehen, was die Jahre bringen werden.“

„Danke.“

Sein Vater nickte bedächtig. „Ich werde jetzt zurückgehen und die Vorbereitungen zum Weiterreiten treffen lassen.“

„Wenn Ihr erlaubt, bleibe ich noch einen Moment hier.“

Thranduil machte eine zustimmende Geste, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand fast lautlos zwischen den Bäumen, ließ Legolas mit seinen aufgewühlten Gedanken allein. Langsam hockte er sich wieder auf den Waldboden und begann mit den Fingerspitzen Ringe in die glatte Oberfläche des Sees zu malen. Die Wärme der jungen Frühlingssonne hatte das Wasser noch nicht erreicht und die Kälte umschmeichelte seine Haut. Er schloss die Augen und fand sich wie von selbst in den Tiefen seiner Erinnerung wieder...

_Stille hatte sich in den Gängen ausgebreitet und die Nacht war weit fortgeschritten, rief die Bewohner des Palastes schon lange zu Bett. Auch die Lider des Jungen waren schwer geworden, senkten sich immer wieder, doch noch wollte der Schlaf nicht wiederkommen, aus dem ihn all die bösen Geister gerissen hatten. Der Daumen schob sich zwischen die schmalen Lippen und das Kind schmiegte sich enger an die schützende Brust der Mutter. Ihre Arme umfingen ihn, drückten ihn sanft an sich, wirbelten in ihrer Bewegung eine Wolke des mütterlichen Dufts auf und hüllte den Jungen darin ein. Heimlich grub sich die kleine Nase tiefer in den blauen Stoff des Kleides. Ein Hand streichelte über seinen Rücken, verscheuchte jegliche Angst aus dem schmalen Körper und während die kühlen Finger liebevoll durch das daunenweiche Haar fuhren, nahm die Müdigkeit von ihm Besitz, getragen von den Worten eines Liedes, das älter war als alles Böse dieser Welt._

 

 

***

 

 


	5. Das Fest des Erwachens I

Dichter Wasserdampf hing in der Luft und perlte in schillernden Tropfen von den hohen Steinwänden. Legolas seufzte leise und bettete den Kopf an den Rand der hohen Wanne, in die einer der Diener gerade einen neuen Eimer heißes Wasser goss und die Temperatur kurz vor die Stufe des Unerträglichen trieb. Mit einem kleinen Wink gab Legolas ihm zu verstehen, dass er genug hatte und schloss entspannt die Augen. Er spürte förmlich, wie jeder Muskel in seinem Körper sich zu lockern begann, während der zarte Geruch von Flieder seine Sinne verwöhnte. Mit einem Lächeln ließ er das klare Wasser durch seine Finger fließen und lauschte dem leisen Plätschern, während sanfte Wellen gegen seine nackte Brust schwappten und die weißen Schaumflocken in Aufruhr brachten.

Die Jagd vor wenigen Tagen war ein voller Erfolg gewesen und hatte die gespannte Erwartung auf das kommende Fest bei allen ins Unermessliche gesteigert. Egal, wohin er gegangen war, überall herrschte geschäftiges Treiben, um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen und so das diesjährige _Ethuil-mereth_ zu einem unvergesslichen Ereignis zu machen. Er selbst hatte mit angefasst, wo es gerade Not tat und alle, denen er begegnet war, hatten ihm ihre Freude und Erleichterung darüber versichert, dass er endlich wieder zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war. Legolas hatten ihre lieben Worte erleichtert und er hatte sich viel Zeit genommen, um mit ihnen zu sprechen und sich über Neuigkeiten auszutauschen, doch auch wenn sie ihn ohne Zögern wieder in ihre Gemeinschaft aufnahmen, fühlte er sich doch wie ein Fremder unter ihnen. Bei einigen ihrer Scherze blieb ihm der tiefere Sinn verborgen und ihren Erlebnissen lauschte er, ohne wirklich das Leid oder das Glück, welches dahinter stand, zu verstehen und nachfühlen zu können. Zu viel war an diesem Ort passiert, an dem er nicht teilgehabt hatte und es schien ihm unmöglich, die verlorenen Jahre aufzuholen.

Borsigils verzweifelte Versuche mit ihm zu reden, hatte er bis jetzt immer abgewehrt, obwohl sein Vetter sich ihr letztes Gespräch zu Herzen genommen und nur noch in einsamen Momenten an ihn herangetreten war. Doch noch konnte und wollte Legolas sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen, auch wenn er sich ihre alte Freundschaft gerade jetzt mehr als herbeisehnte. Doch die unerschütterliche Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen war der wichtigste Stützpfeiler ihrer Beziehung gewesen und nun, da er eingestürzt zu ihren Füßen lag, wusste Legolas nicht, wo er ansetzen sollte, um die Bruchstücke wieder zusammenzusetzen. Fiel diese Aufgabe nicht auch eher Borsigil zu, der sie mit seiner Entscheidung für seinen Vater erst zu diesem Punkt gebracht hatte? Aber anstatt zu handeln, kam er mit Worten, versprach, beschwor, bettelte, als würde dadurch alles wieder gut werden und in Vergessenheit geraten. Wie sollte das funktionieren, wo er doch seinen Vetter kaum noch zu kennen schien? Aus jeder Geste und jedem seiner Blicke sprach Thranduil und alles, was er selbst sagte, wurde weiter getragen an des Königs Ohr. Er verstand nicht, wie Borsigil ihm so in den Rücken fallen konnte und dabei noch nicht einmal ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen zu verspüren schien. War ihm ihre Freundschaft denn gar nichts mehr wert? Wie hätte er ihn sonst einfach verraten und zu seinem Vater überlaufen können? Zu seinem Vater, der ihm mit seinen Erzählungen über seine Mutter den letzten Stoß versetzt hatte, um nicht mal mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Immer wieder suchten ihn Erinnerungen und Bilder von ihr heim und setzten Gefühle der alten Hilflosigkeit in ihm frei, die er in der momentanen Situation nicht gebrauchen konnte und alles noch erschwerte.

In der vergangenen Nacht erst hatte er von dem Tag geträumt, als Thranduil ihn zu sich gerufen hatte. Ein kleiner Junge, der verwirrt in der Mitte des Arbeitszimmers stand, die nackten Zehen vom sommerlichen Spiel im Wald unsicher in die getrockneten Blüten gegraben, die den kühlen Steinboden bedeckten, und der einen Tadel für seine Unordentlichkeit oder sein unangemessenes Benehmen erwartete und stattdessen von seinem Vater mit ernster Miene über den Fortgang seiner Mutter in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war. Die Bedeutung dieser Worte hatte nicht zu ihm durchdringen wollen.

Was hieß Weggang, wann kam sie wieder, warum hatte sie sich nicht verabschiedet?

Sein Vater hatte ihm gedankenverloren die Hand auf den Kopf gelegt und schweigend auf ihn herab gesehen, während ihn seine Tante mit bekümmerter Miene aus dem Hintergrund gemustert hatte und auf den Arm nahm, um beruhigend auf ihn einzureden, unverständliche, leere Worte, die eine Trauer lindern sollten, die noch nicht eingetreten war, als sein Vater, ihm eine Antwort schuldig bleibend, den Raum verließ.

Aber er hatte nicht aufgehört Fragen zu stellen, vor allem nicht, als ihm endlich die Tragweite des Geschehenen bewusst wurde. Er hatte gefragt und sein Vater hatte geschwiegen und auch wenn er mal redete, einsilbig und ungehalten, hatte er eigentlich nichts gesagt und schließlich war er wütend geworden, weil sein Sohn die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen konnte und Legolas war geflohen, in sich und aus dem Palast.

Oft lag er dann in der Dunkelheit wach auf seinem Bett und glaubte, sich an das vorsichtige Öffnen einer Tür zu erinnern und an leise Schritte in seinem Zimmer, dünne Finger, die ihm ein letztes Mal durch das Haar strichen und an lautlose Worte, die weniger an seine Ohren, als an sein Herz gerichtet waren. Tatsächliche Erinnerung, die er im Halbschlaf wahrgenommen hatte? Oder nur der Wunschtraum eines verlassenen Kindes?

In der darauffolgenden Zeit waren Borsigil und er sich näher gekommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Tinethuil ihre Finger dabei im Spiel gehabt, die den verlassen Sohn ihres jüngeren Bruders voller Wärme in ihr Heim und ihre Familie aufnahm und mit allen Mitteln versuchte, ihn aus seiner Einsamkeit zu locken.

Mit den Jahren war der Name seiner Mutter immer seltener innerhalb der Wände von Thranduils Hallen gefallen, bis er schließlich gänzlich verstummte. Ihre Streitereien über dieses Thema, die mit Legolas steigendem Alter noch an Intensität zugenommen hatten, endeten und wurden durch andere ersetzt und nun stand so viel zwischen ihnen, dass nicht einmal ein alles klärendes und voller Offenheit geführtes Gespräch über seine Mutter irgendetwas ändern würde.

Legolas atmete tief ein und ließ sich in das Wasser gleiten, nahm die dort herrschende Ruhe in sich auf.

Wäre ihr Verhältnis anders, wenn seine Mutter geblieben, wenn Thranduil ihm der Vater gewesen wäre, den er in diesem Moment gebraucht hatte? Legolas vermochte diese Fragen nicht zu beantworten und wie sein Vater selbst gesagt hatte, was würde dieses Wissen auch schon ändern?

Sofort musste er an Gimli denken, der neben ihm am Feuer gesessen und schweigend seiner Geschichte gelauscht hatte. Als er zum Ende gekommen war, hatte der Gefährte ihn ernst angesehen und die Hand auf die seine gelegt, die unruhig einen dünnen Zweig in kleine Stücke gerissen hatte.

„Es war kein Wunschtraum…“ hatte er mit ruhiger Stimme gesagt. In diesem Moment hätte es keine Worte und Gesten geben können, die tröstlicher gewesen wären.

Nach Luft schnappend stieß Legolas wieder durch die Oberfläche, wischte sich fahrig das Wasser aus den Augen und stieg aus der Wanne. Gimli… Wie hartnäckig drängte sich der Zwerg immer wieder in seine Gedanken. Ob er wohl in diesem Moment an seinem Stein arbeitete? Die Welt vergessend, die Vergangenheit, die Zukunft, sich selbst… Brachte ihm jemand etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken, wenn er mal wieder vollkommen in seinem Werk versank? Die Frage hatte sich kaum in seinem Kopf gebildet, als Legolas bereits den Kopf über sich selbst schüttelte. Schon jetzt stand er vor einem Berg von fast unlösbaren Problemen und statt ihn abzutragen, häufte er ihn weiter auf. Gimli kam gut ohne ihn zurecht, er brauchte keinen Elb, der ihm das Essen nachtrug, nur um sich der eigenen unliebsamen Aufgaben nicht annehmen zu müssen.

Auf dem Weg in sein Schlafgemach angelte Legolas nach einem bereitliegenden Tuch und begann sich abzutrocknen. Die Kleidung, die er heute Abend zum Fest tragen wollte, hatten die Diener bereits ordentlich auf seinem Bett ausgebreitet. Achtlos warf Legolas das feuchte Tuch auf einen leeren Stuhl, griff nach der schmalgeschnittenen Hose und schlüpfte hinein. Er musste sich endlich auf das bevorstehende Ereignis konzentrieren. Die Grübeleien brachten nichts als Trübsinn, der in Tagen wie diesem nichts zu suchen hatten. Mit flinken Fingern schloss er die Schnürung und wandte sich entschlossen dem Hemd zu. Das silbrige Gewebe war durchzogen von zierlichen Blätterranken, die im Schein des Feuers von einem grünlichen Schimmer durchzogen wurden. Fast ehrfurchtvoll fuhr Legolas bei diesem Anblick über eine der Stickereien. Er hatte das Hemd kurz vor seinem Aufbruch nach Imladris in Auftrag gegeben und der heutige Tag schien ihm angemessen, um es einzuweihen. Der seidige Stoff umfloss seine Haut kaum spürbar, als er ihn überzog, und schenkte dem vom Bad erhitzten Körper etwas von seiner angenehmen Kühle. Langsam schritt Legolas zu dem mannshohen Spiegel hinüber, hakte die kleinen, metallenen Verschlüsse ineinander und musterte sich prüfend. Geübt flocht er die Strähnen an seinen Schläfen in zwei schmalen Zöpfen nach hinten und setzte zum Abschluss den schlichten Blätterkranz auf sein Haar, den seine Base für ihn gebunden und ihm am Morgen mit einem Gruß hatte überbringen lassen.

Gerade als er losgehen wollte, erklang ein leises Klopfen und einer seiner persönlichen Diener trat ein und verneigte sich tief.

„Verzeiht, wenn ich störe, _ernil-nin_ , ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit ist oder Ihr noch irgendetwas benötigt?“

„Nein, Ihr könnt Euch jetzt zurückziehen und selbst für die Festlichkeiten umziehen. Ich werde Euch heute nicht mehr brauchen.“

„Danke“, erwiderte der Elb lächelnd, verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal und verschwand federnden Schritts.

Legolas folgte ihm in den Gang, zog die schwere Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Holzhaus, das seine Tante und Glorethuil nun zu zweit bewohnten. Borsigil war, wie er erfahren hatte, bei seiner Beförderung gleich in die ihm zustehenden Gemächer ihm Palast gezogen, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer anderweitig genutzt worden waren, da sein Onkel sie während seiner Amtszeit nie für sich beansprucht hatte. Überrascht hatte ihn diese Nachricht nicht. Es war nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, wie bereitwillig Borsigil sich in die königlichen Hände begab.

Eine Gruppe von Elben kam ihm fröhlich singend entgegen und grüßte lachend, als sie seiner ansichtig wurden. Er nickte ihnen zu und ein neues Lied anstimmend, zogen sie weiter zur der Lichtung, auf der das _Ethuil-mereth_ seit hunderten von Jahren gefeiert wurde. Ihre glockenhellen Stimmen begleiteten Legolas Schritte zu der uralten Eiche, um die das zweistöckige Haus errichtet worden war und vor dem auf einer kleinen Bank eine blonde Elbin saß und ihn mit einem Lächeln willkommen hieß.

„Legolas…“, begrüßte Tinethuil ihn und streckte ihm ihre Hände entgegen, die Legolas sogleich ergriff.

„Tante.“ Er neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Höflich wie eh und je“, kommentierte sie und der leichte Spott, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, ließ die Verwandtschaft zu ihrem Bruder unbestreitbar werden. „Setz dich doch einen Augenblick zu mir, Glorethuil ist noch nicht ganz fertig.“ Sie klopfte auffordernd auf die freie Stelle zu ihrer Rechten und Legolas folgte der Einladung gern.

„Verzeiht bitte, dass ich erst jetzt vorbeikomme.“

„Lass uns die lästigen Entschuldigungen einfach überspringen, ich bin schon froh, dass ich dich überhaupt nochmal zu Gesicht bekomme, mein Junge. Gut siehst du aus, die Jahre außerhalb des Schattens dieser Bäume scheinen dir sehr bekommen zu sein.“

„Und ich bereue sie nicht.“

„Das freut mich zu hören und doch bist du zurückgekehrt.“

„Ja.“

„Und das bereust du?“, fragte seine Tante und Legolas senkte ertappt den Blick. Ihre hellblauen Augen ruhten auf ihm, erfüllt von dem Glanz der Weisheit, des einzigen Indizes ihres hohen Alters, welches das des Königs bei weitem überstieg, und schienen direkt in die Tiefen seiner Seele zu blicken. Als sie seine Unsicherheit bemerkte, wich die Ernsthaftigkeit wieder einem Lächeln und sie strich beruhigend über sein Bein. „Gerade erst angekommen und schon lenke ich das Thema in solche Bahnen. Im Gegensatz zu dir scheine ich meine Erziehung lange vergessen zu haben. Wie ist es dir ergangen?“

„Ich lebe noch.“

„Du hast Recht, das ist das Wichtigste, was sonst gäbe es vom Krieg zu berichten, das in Erinnerung bleiben müsste?“ Ihr Blick verlor sich in der Ferne.

„Ich… Es tut mir so leid! Hätte ich es früher erfahren, ich wäre gekommen.“

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe für etwas, an dem du keinerlei Schuld trägst. Ob du nun vor fünf Jahren gekommen wärst oder jetzt hier neben mir sitzt, was macht das schon für einen Unterschied? Und so wie du mir, spreche ich auch dir mein Beileid aus, denn wir tragen dieselbe Trauer in uns.“

„Ich hätte ihn gerne noch einmal gesehen“, sagte Legolas leise und strich den Stoff seines Hemdes glatt.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß…“, antwortete sie und gedankenverloren umfasste sie seine Hand. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Kälte ihrer Finger und ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken herunter.

„Ihr geht wirklich, nicht wahr?“

Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte. Langsam wandte sie den Kopf in seine Richtung und lächelte ihn müde an. „Wer hat es dir gesagt?“

„Borsigil hat mir von seiner Vermutung erzählt.“

„Natürlich… Man konnte noch nie lange etwas vor ihm verbergen.“

„Wann?“, erkundigte Legolas sich tonlos, obwohl er die Antwort auf diese Frage eigentlich schon wusste.

„Bald, sehr bald… Es müssen noch ein paar Dinge geregelt werden, aber dann ist es an der Zeit.“

„Weiß Vater schon davon?“

„Ich habe es ihm noch nicht gesagt, aber ich denke auch nicht, dass das nötig sein wird.“

Er nickte. Sie kannten die Zeichen.

„Du kannst mitkommen, wenn du willst, es sind noch freie Plätze auf dem Schiff.“

Legolas Kopf fuhr herum. „W-was?“

„Überleg es dir“, erwiderte sie ruhig und erhob sich von der Bank.

„Aber warum? Ich…“

„Borsigil, so herausgeputzt, nur um deine Mutter zur Tafel zu geleiten. Ich muss mich wohl geschmeichelt fühlen“, unterbrach ihn seine Tante und Legolas folgte ihrem Blick. Er hatte Borsigils Ankunft überhaupt nicht bemerkt.

„Für Euch nur das Beste, das wisst Ihr doch“, antwortete Borsigil lachend und küsste seine Mutter kurz auf die Wange. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein.

„Wärst du jünger, würde ich hinter deinen Worten ein schlechtes Gewissen vermuten.“

„Mütter sollten nicht so schlecht über ihre Söhne denken“, tadelte Borsigil sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Wären alle Mütter Mittelerdes mit so einem vorlauten Sohn geschlagen, würde man das nicht mehr sagen.“

„Legolas!“, wandte Borsigil sich ihm erfreut zu. „Du holst meine Schwester also direkt von der Haustür ab. Nobel…“

„Borsigil“, grüßte Legolas seinen Vetter weit weniger überschwänglich. Für wen sollten sie diese Maskerade auch spielen?

„Ist sie denn bald soweit? Wir sollten nicht zu spät kommen.“

„Nur keine Sorge, ich bin schon da“, erklang es aus dem Inneren des Hauses und Glorethuil trat über die Schwelle. Als sie Legolas Blick bemerkte, hob sie die Arme und drehte sich. Der Saum ihres lindgrünen Kleides wirbelte durch die trockenen Blätter und die bunten Bänder in ihrem Haar und an ihrem blumenbestickten Gürtel flogen durch die Luft. „Ich hoffe, Ihr seid zufrieden mit Eurer Begleiterin, _ernil-nin_?“

Legolas ging zu ihr, verneigte sich leicht und führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen. „Du siehst wunderschön aus. Es wird eine Ehre für mich sein, mit dir an meiner Seite den Tanz zu eröffnen.“

„Du wusstest schon immer, andere mit deinen Worten zu umgarnen“, erwiderte sie, doch ihre Augen waren wenigstens für einen Moment wieder von ihrem früheren Strahlen erfüllt. „Na los, lasst uns gehen, bevor ich noch Schuld dafür trage, dass Borsigil das Gesicht vor seinen Männern verliert.“ Glorethuil zwinkerte Legolas verschmitzt zu.

„Schön, dass dich diese Vorstellung so belustigt, geliebte Schwester“, sagte Borsigil herausfordernd, doch bevor Glorethuil etwas darauf antworten konnte, hatte Tinethuil sich umgewandt und ihren Sohn mit sich gezogen. Bekümmert folgte Legolas seiner Tante, deren nackten Füße über den Boden zu schweben schienen. Aus jeder ihrer Bewegungen sprach ihre edle Herkunft und alle Elben, die ihr begegneten, blieben stehen und neigten ehrerbietig die Köpfe. Ihr Weggang würde nicht nur in seinem Herzen eine Lücke hinterlassen.

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Glorethuil und legte ihre Hand auf den ihr dargebotenen Arm.

Borsigils Worte am Tag seiner Ankunft kamen Legolas in den Sinn und er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Seine Base sollte nicht früher als notwendig dieser Trauer, die er nur allzu gut kannte, ausgeliefert sein und die wenigen Tage, die ihr und ihrer Mutter noch blieben, genießen können. „Nichts, ich bin nur etwas nervös.“

„Du warst noch nie ein guter Lügner“, bemerkte Glorethuil und sah zu Boden.

„Was heißt hier Lügner? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich jeden Tanzschritt vergessen habe. Was kam nochmal nach der ersten Drehu…?“

„Ich gehe mit ihr.“

Abrupt blieb Legolas stehen und starrte seine Base ungläubig an. „Was?“

„Ich werde mit Mutter in den Westen segeln“, wiederholte Glorethuil bedächtig.

Legolas schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Er hatte sich also nicht verhört. „Warum?“

„Du weißt sehr genau warum, oder? Du spürst diese Sehnsucht auch…“, entgegnete seine Base.

„Woher…?“, begann Legolas, bekam aber nicht mehr zustande. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich, ließen ihn leicht schwindeln.

„Ich habe das Ende eures Gesprächs gehört. Mutter hat es damals auch bei mir gespürt, weißt du? Nachdem Borsigil uns von Vaters Tod berichtet hat… Ich kann nicht mehr länger in Mittelerde bleiben. Jeder Tag hier birgt neuen Schmerz, will die Wunden einfach nicht heilen lassen.“ Ihre Stimme ließ Legolas aufsehen und als er die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen erkannte, schloss er sie wortlos in seine Arme, presste sie an sich, als könne er so alles Böse von ihr nehmen. Warum wurde auch sie ihm genommen? Warum so früh? Sie war doch noch so jung, zu jung für solch einen Kummer.

„Wirst du uns denn begleiten?“, fragte Glorethuil und bei der Hoffnung, die in diesen Worten mitschwang, wurde Legolas Herz schwer. „Es würde alles einfacher machen…“

„Ich weiß…“, flüsterte Legolas und ließ gedankenverloren eine ihrer Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten.

„Du bist noch nicht bereit, nicht wahr? Was hält dich? Oder vielleicht sogar wer?“ Erwartungsvoll hob sie den Kopf. „Ist es eine Frau?“

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Nein, es gibt keine Frau, aber der Gedanke jetzt in den Westen zu segeln… Es fühlt sich falsch an. Ich kann noch nicht einmal sagen waru…“ Legolas verstummte. Doch, natürlich konnte er es sagen. Er hatte hinter ihm auf dem Pferd gesessen und verwirrt gegen seinen Arm geboxt, als ihn der Ruf der Möwen erfasst und er plötzlich wie versteinert in den Himmel gestarrt hatte. „Gimli…“

„Was hast du gesagt?“

„Es ist Gimli“, stellte Legolas verblüfft fest und während er es aussprach, durchströmte ihm mit einem Mal eine angenehme Wärme und ein winziges Lächeln schlich sich bei dem Gedanken an den Gefährten auf seine Lippen.

Bestimmt befreite seine Base sich aus seiner Umarmung und suchte mit ernster Miene seinen Blick. „Ist das dieser Zwerg?“

Ihre Frage riss ihn unsanft zurück in die Realität und Legolas schluckte schwer. „Du weißt von ihm?“

„Ich denke, du wirst im Eryn Lasgalen kaum jemanden finden, der nicht von euch beiden weiß.“

„Ist es…“ Legolas holte noch einmal Luft und wappnete sich innerlich, bevor er noch einmal ansetzte. „Ist es ein Problem für dich?“

Mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf musterte Glorethuil ihn nachdenklich. „Als ich noch jünger war, liebte ich Spinnen. Ich habe sie immer gesammelt und stundenlang beobachtet. Erinnerst du dich daran?“

Er nickte zögerlich.

„Als ich dann eines Tages gehört habe, dass tiefer im Wald riesige Spinnen leben sollen, wollte ich am liebsten gleich losziehen, um mir eine zu fangen. Was für wunderbare Spiele hätte ich mit solchen Spinnen veranstalten können und die Vorstellung, vielleicht bald auf einer zu reiten, hat mich nicht mehr schlafen lassen. Als Vater aber von meinen Plänen hörte, meinte er sofort, dass er jedes dieser Biester töten würde, wenn mir auch nur eines davon zu nahe käme. Ich bin so furchtbar wütend geworden. Wie konnte er es wagen, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, diesen großartigen Tieren Schaden zuzufügen?“

„Ich erinnere mich…“

„Danach habe ich mir geschworen, nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit meinem Vater zu wechseln. Ein paar Tage später bist dann du zu mir gekommen. Du hast mir erklärt, wie gefährlich und bösartig diese Spinnenart wäre und das sie kaum etwas gemein hätte mit ihren Verwandten, deren Eleganz und Kunstfertigkeit ich zu Recht verfallen sei.“

„Wir haben fast den ganzen Abend geredet. Du warst ein ganz schön harter Brocken, trotz deiner wenigen Jahren.“

Seine Base lächelte und ergriff seine Hand. „Ja, das stimmt wohl, aber am Ende habe ich dir geglaubt. Ich hatte bis dahin nie eine dieser Spinnen zu Gesicht bekommen und doch habe ich deinem Wort Vertrauen geschenkt und heute weiß ich, dass es nichts Besseres gab, was ich hätte tun können, sonst würde ich in diesem Moment sicher nicht hier vor dir stehen.“

„Vermutlich.“

„Ich habe noch nie mit einem Zwerg gesprochen und mich auf Ratschlag aller stets von ihnen ferngehalten. Ich weiß nichts über dieses Volk, außer dem, was mir immer wieder erzählt wurde und ich muss gestehen, dass diese Geschichten kein sehr gutes Licht auf Zwerge werfen.“

„Wer kennt diese Geschichten besser als ich? Von Kindesbeinen an durfte ich mir anhören, was für ein hinterhältiges Volk diese Zwerge sind und, dass man ihnen niemals und unter gar keinen Umständen trauen darf. Aber Zwerge sind nicht so, jedenfalls nicht alle. Gimli ist… Er ist einer der größten Krieger, die ich je getroffen habe. Ohne Angst stellt er sich einer Gruppe von Feinden entgegen, um die zu beschützen, die er liebt. Seine Treue ist unerschütterlich und sein Herz schlägt für all jene, die seine Hilfe benötigen. Er fasst an, wo er gebraucht wird und hat die Fähigkeit, alle um sich herum zum Lachen zu bringen und so Mut zu wecken, wo vorher nur Furcht war. Er begegnet jedem mit Ehrlichkeit und verlangt sie im gleichen Maße zurück. Wir hatten anfangs unsere Schwierigkeiten, aber inzwischen… Ich würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen.“

Glorethuil lauschte aufmerksam seiner Rede, dann nickte sie langsam. „Du hast mir nie einen Grund gegeben, an deinen Worten zu zweifeln. Jahrelang bist du mit einem Zwerg gereist und hast unter seinesgleichen gelebt. Du schenktest ihnen dein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen und so haben sie auch das meine.“

Überwältigt von ihren Worten, umfasste Legolas ihr Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn. „Du weißt nicht, was das für mich bedeutet. Ich danke dir, du könntest mir kein schöneres Geschenk hinterlassen als dieses.“

„Dann versprich mir, dass du es nicht vergisst. Nicht um meinetwillen, sondern für dich…“

Er legte eine Hand auf sein Herz. „Ich verspreche es.“

Glorethuil hakte sich wieder bei ihm ein und gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

„Borsigil hat keinen Kranz getragen. Machst du ihm keine mehr?“

„Mach dir keine Hoffnung, im Streit mit meinem Bruder bin ich dir keine Verbündete. Ich habe ihm keinen geflochten, weil das nun nicht mehr meine Aufgabe ist.“

„Du meinst…?“

Seine Base nickte. „Thariava und er haben endlich zusammengefunden. Erinnerst du dich an sie?“

„Natürlich, er ist, seit ich denken kann, um sie herumgeschlichen.“

„Und kurz bevor er in den Kampf gezogen ist, hat sie seine Liebesschwüre endlich erhört. Der Beweis, dass der Krieg nicht nur Herzen bricht, sondern auch zusammenführen kann.“

„Er hat mir gar nichts davon erzählt“, meinte Legolas nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht ist ihm die Sache zu wichtig, um sie mal so nebenbei einzuwerfen, während ihr euch gegenseitig an die Gurgel geht.“

„Aber wir streiten uns ja nun nicht, seit ich diesen Wald betreten habe.“

Glorethuil warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Ja, ich gebe zu, es hat nicht lang gedauert, aber trotzdem waren Möglichkeiten da“, räumte Legolas ein.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht einfach wieder vertragen?“

„Nein“, sagte Legolas bestimmt.

„Warum hast du mich nie für meine Meinung über deinen Vater verurteilt?“

„Was ist deine Meinung über meinen Vater?“

„Ich habe nichts gegen ihn. Er ist ein guter und gerechter König und ich weiß, dass er meiner Familie seine Hilfe nicht verweigern würde, wenn wir ihn darum bäten.“

„Früher habe ich mir so oft gewünscht, dass er ein schlechter König wäre, ein Tyrann, der andere foltert und sein Volk unterdrückt. Diese Liebe und Untergebenheit, die ihm von überall entgegenschlägt, ist manchmal unerträglich.“

„So gut wie er als König ist, so viele Fehler hat er als Vater gemacht, auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass es aus böswilliger Absicht geschah.“

Legolas nickte langsam. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.“

„Und warum hasst du mich jetzt nicht?“, kam Glorethuil auf ihre anfängliche Frage zurück.

„Unser Verhältnis war immer ein anderes, als das, was zwischen mir und Borsigil herrschte. Er stand stets auf meiner Seite, war mein Verbündeter. Wir mussten nicht darüber reden, es war einfach so.“

„Es war einfach so und genau das ist auch das Problem. Du warst wie ein Bruder für ihn und ohne es zu hinterfragen, hat er mit dir deinen einzigen Feind bekämpft, aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Du bist gegangen und Borsigil erhielt zum ersten Mal die Möglichkeit, sich ein eigenes Bild von Thranduil zu machen und du kannst mir glauben, dass er sich das wirklich nicht leicht gemacht hat. Die Ehre, die ihm zuteil wurde, als der König ihm den Titel unseres Vaters verlieh, war groß, das konnte er nicht ausschlagen und ich hoffe, das machst du ihm nicht zum Vorwurf.“

„Niemals, ihm steht die Position als Hauptmann zu, nicht nur wegen eurem Vater, auch wegen seiner Fähigkeiten.“

„Er ist fast verzweifelt, weil er nicht wusste, wie er deinem Vater begegnen sollte. Er wollte ihn hassen, für dich, aber wie soll das gehen, wo man täglich mit ihm zusammentrifft? Und Thranduil war wirklich sehr freundlich zu ihm.“

Legolas stieß die Luft aus. „Natürlich war er das, die Möglichkeit, Borsigil für sich zu gewinnen, lässt er doch nicht ungenutzt verstreichen.“

„Das mag sein und doch hat er meinem Bruder geholfen, über Vaters Tod hinwegzukommen und in seine neue Rolle hineinzufinden. Borsigil hat plötzlich einen ganz anderen Thranduil kennengelernt, als den aus deinen Erzählungen. Er hat es nicht vergessen und verurteilt noch immer, was zwischen dir und deinem Vater geschehen ist und doch ist er dem Thranduil, der ihm gegenübertritt, voll und ganz ergeben, weil dieser ihm nie einen Grund gegeben hat, schlecht über ihn zu denken. Willst du Borsigil nun wirklich vorwerfen, dass er endlich zu einer eigenen Meinung gefunden hat, nur weil sie von deiner abweicht?“

„Aus deinem Mund hört sich alles gut und schön an.“

Glorethuil zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dann erklär es mir mit deinen Worten.“

„Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es tun…“ Legolas fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und seufzte. „Ich habe mich ziemlich kindisch verhalten, oder?“

„Muss ich darauf antworten?“, fragte seine Base mit einem Grinsen.

„Besser nicht…“

„Ihr habt euch Beide nicht von eurer besten Seite gezeigt. Borsigil ist vielleicht ein guter Hauptmann, aber als Diplomat wird er wohl nie zu gebrauchen sein, außer man will einen Krieg auslösen.“

„Für diesen Posten haben wir dann ja dich“, erwiderte Legolas, verbesserte sich dann aber, „Hatten wir…“

Statt einer Antwort, lehnte Glorethuil ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie an die gemeinsamen Tage zurückdachten.

 

 

 


	6. Das Fest des Erwachens II

 

Das Festmahl war beendet. Tische und Stühle wurden zur Seite getragen und Platz geschaffen für den zweiten Teil des Abends. Legolas stand neben Glorethuil und lauschte mit halbem Ohr ihrem Gespräch mit einer anderen Elbin, während sein Blick über die weite Lichtung schweifte. Einige Anwesende nickten ihm zu oder grüßten ihn kurz, wenn sie an ihnen vorbeigingen und Legolas erwiderte ihre Worte mit einem höflichen Lächeln.

Nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt standen sein Vater und seine Tante und sprachen mit einer Gruppe von Elben. Tinethuil hatte ihre Hand auf den Arm ihres Bruders gelegt und folgte den Gesprächen schweigend. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte dabei ihre Mundwinkel, doch Legolas entging der abwesende Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht, die Trauer, die sie wie ein dunkler Schatten ummantelte.

Auch sein Vater hörte mehr zu, als das er sprach, doch seine Miene war aufmerksam und konzentriert. Hoch aufgerichtet stand er da, in Grün- und Silbertöne gekleidet. Auf seinen Schultern ruhte kalt und schwer der Halsschmuck von Girion, fünfhundert tiefgrüne Smaragde, die im Schein der vielen Fackeln glänzten. Ein breiter Gürtel, der mit weißen Edelsteinen besetzt war, umschlang seine Hüften und auf seinem Haupt ruhte die jahrhundertealte Königskrone. Die immergrünen Blätter und roten Beeren des Winters, die bis zum gestrigen Tag zwischen die hohen Silberstreben eingeflochten gewesen waren, waren bunten Frühlingsblumen und zartgrünem Laub gewichen. Doch es war nicht nur sein Äußeres, das ihn aus der Masse herausstechen ließ. Man fühlte seine Anwesenheit, noch bevor man ihn sah, und auch Legolas ließ diese Aura, die ihn umgab, manchmal noch sprachlos zurück, so kraftvoll konnte sie über einen hinwegbranden und Thranduil wusste sie sehr genau einzusetzen.

Ein Ellbogen stieß ihm unsanft in die Rippen und Legolas wandte sich wieder seiner Base zu. Vielsagend nickte sie in Richtung der Bäume. Borsigil stand dort, halb hinter einem Stamm verborgen, mit einer braunhaarigen Elbin. Zart berührten sich ihre Hände und Borsigil beugte sich vor, flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr. Lachend schüttelte die Elbin den Kopf und machte Anstalten, zu gehen. Borsigil zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern und hob ihre Hand an seine Lippen, bevor er sie aus seinem Griff entließ. Mit einer unbeschwerten Leichtfüßigkeit drehte die Elbin sich um und entfernte sich von ihm. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen strahlten.

„Geh schon!“, drängte Glorethuil leise.

Die Elbin, mit der sie eben noch gesprochen hatte, schaute interessiert zwischen ihnen umher. Legolas seufzte, wofür er ein weiteres Mal den Ellbogen zu spüren bekam, und ergeben setzte er sich in Bewegung.

„Du und Thariava, ja?“, fragte Legolas, als er seinen Vetter erreichte.

Borsigil grinste breit und nickte. „Ich und Thariava.“

„Ihr habt also endlich zueinander gefunden.“

„Dank dir.“

„Dank mir?“

„Nach deinem Weggang bekam ich doch erst die Möglichkeit in ihren Augen endlich mehr zu werden, als nur der getreue Schatten unseres verehrten Prinzen.“

Überrascht riss Legolas die Augen auf. „Du scherzt.“

Lachend schüttelte Borsigil den Kopf und schlug Legolas auf den Rücken. „Es hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass du ihre eindeutigen Blicke und zaghaften Annäherungsversuche nicht bemerkst. Warum denkst du, sind wir ihr eine Zeitlang fast täglich über den Weg gelaufen?“

„Weil du sie bewusst abgepasst hast?“

„Na, wenigstens muss ich in dieser Sache nicht auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Ich hatte schon Sorge, dass du mir deswegen zürnen würdest.“

„Wenn es dich nicht gäbe, würde ich wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal ihren Namen kennen.“

„Das werde ich ihr wohl besser verschweigen.“

Nachdenklich sah Legolas zu der braunhaarigen Elbin hinüber. „Ich freue mich wirklich für dich. Du hast dieses Glück verdient. Ihr beide habt es verdient.“

„Danke, diese Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören, bedeutet mir viel“, erwiderte Borsigil und sein Blick trübte sich. „Legolas, ich… Dass ich mich mit deinem Vater nun besser verstehe, ändert nichts an meiner Freundschaft zu dir. Nichts lag mir je ferner, als Verrat an dir zu üben und ich hoffe wirklich aus ganzem Herzen, dass du es irgendwann vermagst, mir wieder Glauben zu schenken.“

Legolas nickte langsam. „Ich glaube dir, Borsigil, und es war auch kein Verrat. Du bist jetzt Hauptmann und in dieser Position ist es unabdingbar, sich mit seinem König gutzustellen.“

„Glorethuil?“

„Sie hat mir erklärt, wie es dazu kam und in was für eine Bredouille dich meine Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Vater und dein neuer Rang gebracht haben. Ich habe meine Ansichten und Enttäuschungen zu den deinen gemacht und das hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Du hast ein Recht auf deine eigene Meinung und wenn er für dich der König ist, dem du gerne und aus voller Überzeugung dein Leben in die Hände legst und Treue bis in den Tod schwörst, so muss ich das akzeptieren, ohne Vorwürfe gegen dich zu erheben.“

„Deine Worte klingen schön, doch deine Augen sagen etwas anderes. Ich will wissen, was mein Vetter zu dieser Situation zu sagen hat und nicht die vernunftgetränkten Phrasen des Prinzen hören, die seine wahren Gefühle nur verbergen sollen.“

„Was ich sagte, entspricht der Wahrheit.“

„Aber?“

„Es gibt kein Zurück mehr.“

„Und das heißt?“

„Es wurden Entscheidungen gefällt, die nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen sind. Du wähltest deinen Weg, ich den meinen und wenn sie auch nicht in entgegengesetzte Richtungen führen mögen, so laufen wir doch nicht mehr Seite an Seite.“

„Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich, Legolas, noch immer, daran hat sich nichts geändert. Nur weil sich meine Ansichten über den König von den deinen unterscheiden, muss sich doch nichts zwischen uns ändern.“

Legolas seufzte und hob hilflos die Schultern. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so…“

„Aber es ist so“, erklärte Borsigil inbrünstig und fasste nach seinem Arm. „Es muss sich nichts zwischen uns ändern, nur weil ich die Truppen befehlige und dem König hin und wieder Rapport erstatten muss.“

„Rapport über die Vorgänge bei den Soldaten oder auch über mich, wenn es denn interessant für meinen Vater sein könnte?“

„Ich schwöre, dass ich deinem Vater nie…“, begann sein Vetter, doch Legolas schnitt ihm mit einer rüden Geste das Wort ab.

„Nein, Borsigil, sprich es nicht aus, wo wir doch beide wissen, dass du diesen Schwur nicht halten kannst. Du hast es getan und du wirst es wieder tun.“ Legolas sah zu Boden. „Er hat dich schon längst in seinen Fängen und du merkst es nicht einmal…“ Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummte. Er hatte unterschätzt, wie sehr es schmerzen würde, dieses Seil zu kappen. Er verlor sie, einen nach dem anderen und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Vielleicht könnte er es, wenn er nicht gegangen wäre, doch jetzt war es dafür zu spät. Er hatte sie vor fünf Jahren allein gelassen und ihnen in seinem neuen Leben kein Platz eingeräumt und so wie er, hatten auch sie weitergelebt.

„Auch als Hauptmann ist man durchaus noch in der Lage eigene Entscheidungen über sein Handeln zu treffen“, erklärte Borsigil bestimmt.

„Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Natürlich kannst du selbstständig denken und vernünftige Entscheidungen nach deinem Gutdünken treffen. Dein Rang ändert nichts an deinem Verstand. Nur mein Vater ändert etwas an deinem freien Willen…“

„Dein Vater, der große Manipulator, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen“, erwiderte sein Vetter spöttisch und verdrehte leicht die Augen.

„Wie konntest du es vergessen?“, fragte Legolas und musterte Borsigil traurig.

„Ich habe nichts vergessen“, antwortete Borsigil aufgebracht. „Jeder Streit von euch ist mir im Gedächtnis geblieben, jedes Wort, was du über ihn und deine Mutter gesagt hast, jedes Geheimnis, das du mir im Stillen anvertrautest. Und bevor du fragst, nein, ich habe keines davon an ihn weitergegeben.“

„Das weiß ich doch…“

„Ach ja? Das hörte sich gerade aber nicht so an!“

Ein paar Elben drehten sich ob der lauten Worte überrascht zu ihnen um und Legolas zog Borsigil eilig tiefer in den Wald, bevor er mit gedämpfter Stimme weitersprach.

„Er ist mein Vater… An erster Stelle ist er immer mein Vater. Ich verstehe, dass du ihn als König verehrst und ich wünschte, ich könnte in diesem Mann König und Vater gleichermaßen differenzieren, aber wenn ich vor ihm stehe, dann sind da nur Unverständnis, Wut, Enttäuschung, Fragen, so viele davon und er sieht mich an und da ist nichts. Ich komme aus dem Krieg wieder und da ist nichts…“ Legolas schluckte und wandte den Blick ab.

„Er versteht dich nicht mehr. Dein Leben unter Menschen, dieser Zwerg… Du hast dich so verändert.“

„Viel schlimmer ist, dass auch du mich nicht mehr verstehst. Früher konnten wir schon vorhersagen, was der andere dachte, bevor er es aussprach und heute?“

„Früher hast du keine Zwerge zu deinen Freunden gezählt.“

„Früher war dieser Wald alles, was ich von Mittelerde kannte.“

„Ist diese ominöse Zwergenfreundschaft die späte Rache an deinem Vater für den Weggang deiner Mutter?“

„Wie bitte?!“ Ungläubig starrte Legolas seinen Vetter an.

Borsigil zuckte mit den Achseln. „Der Verdacht liegt nah.“

„Das ist Unsinn!“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja!“, erwiderte Legolas mit Nachdruck.

„Wenn du das sagst… Und warum musste es dann gerade ein Zwerg sein?“ Borsigil verzog angewidert den Mund.

„Was ist das für eine Frage? Gimli ist ein Zwerg, ja, aber das ist doch nicht der Grund, warum ich mit ihm befreundet bin.“

„Stehst du irgendwie in seiner Schuld? Hat er dir das Leben gerettet und irgendein Brauch dieses Volkes zwingt dich nun dazu, bis zu seinem Tod an seiner Seite zu bleiben?“

„Dann wäre ich wohl nicht hier.“

„Vielleicht bist du ja auf der Flucht.“

„Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Ich bin weder sein Gefangener, noch sein Sklave, noch stehe ich irgendwie in seiner Schuld.“ Legolas sah förmlich wie das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung in Borsigil erlosch, doch die Zeiten, in denen er sich für seinen Gefährten entschuldigt und ihn versteckt hatte, mussten enden, auch wenn er seine Familie damit gegen den Kopf stieß. Sein Vetter trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als er Legolas prüfenden Blick auf sich spürte. Dieser lächelte leicht und sah zu Glorethuil hinüber, die ihr Gespräch aus einiger Entfernung wachsam beobachtete. „Ich glaube, du würdest dich gut mit ihm verstehen.“

Borsigil lachte tonlos und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ihr müsstet beide natürlich erst eure Vorbehalte ablegen, er würde dir anfangs nämlich mit der gleichen Abwehr begegnen wie du ihm, aber im Grunde seid ihr euch sehr ähnlich. Ähnlicher jedenfalls als er und ich. Gimli und ich haben wirklich lange gebraucht, um eine Basis zu finden, auf der eine Freundschaft möglich ist, aber als wir sie gefunden hatten, ist daraus etwas entstanden, das…“

Borsigil hob beide Hände. „Legolas? Bitte, sei mir nicht böse. Ich will alles über deine Erlebnisse in den letzten Jahren erfahren und ich werde dir ganze Nächte opfern, wenn es nötig ist, aber über ihn… oder euch… darüber nicht.“

„Aber wenn ich dir erzähle, wie es dazu kam, wirst du es besser verstehen können.“

„Nein!“ Der Ausruf kam ungewohnt heftig hervor. Sein Vetter schien es selbst zu bemerken und so fügte er ruhiger hinzu: „Vielleicht irgendwann einmal, aber nicht hier, nicht jetzt.“ Unsicher huschten seine Augen zu Thariava hinüber.

Legolas folgte seinem Blick und nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe, ihr beide ähnelt euch in manchen Bereichen wohl auch sehr.“

„Dein ganzes Volk ist sich in diesem Punkt einig.“

„Glorethuil ist auch ein Teil dieses Volkes.“

„Meine kleine Schwester war schon immer etwas Besonderes und gleichzeitig viel zu gutmütig. Sie könnte selbst Orks etwas Gutes abgewinnen und dir glaubt sie sowieso jedes Wort.“

„Sie fällt nur kein Urteil, ohne beide Seiten zu kennen.“

„Ich kenne beide Seiten, Legolas, nicht persönlich, aber ich musste auch Sauron nicht selbst gegenüberstehen, um zu wissen, dass wir ihn bekämpfen müssen.“

„Erst Orks, jetzt Sauron, mit wem schmeißt du die Zwerge als nächstes in einen Topf? Morgoth?“

„Nein, trotzdem will ich mit ihnen nicht mehr zu tun haben, als unbedingt nötig. Sie sollen ihr Leben leben, sowie ich das meine lebe, dann sind alle zufrieden.“

„Ich bin es nicht…“, sagte Legolas leise. „Wie kann zwischen zwei Völkern nur so viel Hass herrschen, wenn sie sich noch nicht einmal wirklich kennen? Weißt du, ich werfe euch noch nicht einmal vor, dass ihr mit Zwergen nichts zu tun haben wollt, ich werfe euch nur vor, dass ihr gar nicht erst versucht, dieses Volk besser kennen und verstehen zu lernen. All euer Wissen über sie stammt aus uralten Geschichten, weder du noch ich haben sie miterlebt. Bei meinem Vater ist es etwas anderes, es ist seine Geschichte, seine Erinnerung, aber wir beide? Warum können nicht wenigstens wir uns lossagen von diesen Ketten der Vergangenheit und unsere eigenen Erfahrungen machen?“

„Wer soll sich an das Vergangene erinnern, wenn nicht wir? Das Gedächtnis der Menschen ist schwach, so viele ihrer Errungenschaften und Erkenntnisse gingen mit den Jahren verloren und auch die Leben der Zwerge sind im Vergleich zu unseren nur ein kurzes Aufleuchten in der Zeit. Wie viel weiser wären all die Völker Mittelerdes, wäre das gesammelte Wissen ihrer Ahnen nicht verlorengegangen. Ilúvatar schenkte uns die Unsterblichkeit und unsere Aufgabe ist es, diese Gabe zum Wohle aller zu nutzen.“

„Aber wie könnten Krieg und Hass jemals zum Wohle aller sein? Sollte es nicht viel eher unser Ziel sein, diese ewigen Fehden zu beenden und endlich Frieden zu schließen? Müsste sich nicht all unser Handeln auf diese Aufgabe richten? Stattdessen verstecken wir uns hier“, Legolas deutete auf die Bäume um sie herum, „und würden am liebsten vergessen, dass wir nicht die einzigen Lebewesen auf dieser Welt sind.“

Seufzend rieb sich Borsigil über die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns bei diesem Thema jemals einigen werden. Aber können wir es nicht wenigstens für heute dabei belassen und einfach die Feierlichkeiten ohne Streit genießen? Es ist sicher schwer, sich nach all den Jahren des Krieges und des Reisens in das Leben hier einzufinden, das verstehen wir alle. Aber du wirst dich bald wieder daran gewöhnen und erkennen, dass wir nicht gar so schlecht sind, wie du momentan zu glauben scheinst.“ Er lächelte schief. „Oder ist schon alles zwischen uns verloren?“

„Nein…“ Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht.“

„Du und ich, wir haben uns vielleicht verändert, aber du bist noch immer mein Vetter und die Liebe, die ich für dich empfinde, endet nicht, nur weil du etwas seltsame Ansichten angenommen hast. Jedes Volk braucht schließlich einen verrückten Einsiedler…“

„Oh, vielen Dank, das ist zu freundlich…“

Borsigil lachte und stieß ihn mit der Schulter an. „Das wird schon wieder, keine Sorge. Komm, lass uns zu den anderen zurückgehen. Der Tanz beginnt gleich und du musst Glorethuil doch vorher sicherlich noch Bericht über unser Gespräch erstatten.“

„Sie ist schon froh, wenn wir uns wieder versöhnt haben.“

„Und das haben wir, oder?“

Legolas nickte.

„Das ist das Wichtigste, der Rest wird sich finden.“

„Bestimmt…“

„Muss ich doch noch wütend auf meinen Bruder werden?“, fragte Glorethuil leise, als Legolas wieder zu den Anderen getreten waren und Thariava Borsigil mit sich zu einer anderen Gruppe Elben zog, bei der es sich augenscheinlich um ihre eigene Familie handelte.

„Nein, wir haben uns ausgesöhnt, es ist alles wieder in Ordnung.“ Legolas lächelte schmal.

„Ach, ihr Beiden seid doch schrecklich.“ Glorethuil zog ihre Stirn kraus und warf ihrem Bruder einen bösen Blick zu, den dieser irritiert erwiderte. „Was hat er gesagt?“

Legolas hob resigniert die Schultern. „Ich dachte, wenn ich ihm erzähle, wie es zu der Freundschaft zwischen mir und Gimli kam, würde er es vielleicht verstehen, aber…“

„Er wollte nichts davon wissen.“

„Er wollte nichts davon wissen“, bestätigte Legolas. „Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ihm anders verständlich machen soll.“

„Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann sag es. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob er mir zuhören würde, aber ich werde es gerne versuchen.“

Legolas neigte dankbar den Kopf und strich gedankenverloren mit dem Daumen über Glorethuils Wange. „Ich würde dir so gerne die Welt dort draußen zeigen. Die weiße Stadt, Ithilien, den Fangorn… Es würde dir sicher gefallen.“

„Ich hätte gerne Gimli…“ Glorethuil stockte kurz, als der Name ihre Lippen verließ. Für einen Moment horchte sie dem unbekannten Laut nach, als müsse sie sich erst an ihn gewöhnen. Dann besann sie sich wieder, suchte Legolas Blick, reckte leicht ihr Kinn und fuhr mit fester Stimme fort: „…Gimli kennengelernt. Wer in meinem Vetter solch‘ einen Fürsprecher findet, muss wahrlich etwas Besonderes an sich haben.“

Die blauen Augen verdunkelten sich bei der Erinnerung an den Freund und Legolas ließ seinen Arm wieder fallen. „Lass uns den Tanz beginnen, es ist Zeit.“

Die ersten Klänge von Harfen und Flöten erklangen bereits und unter fröhlichem Lachen nahmen die Paare ihre Aufstellung ein. Legolas reichte Glorethuil seine Hand und sie legte die ihre mit einem Lächeln hinein und ließ sich von ihm zum Anfang der Reihe führen. Die Instrumente fanden zu der vertrauten Melodie zusammen, einer lieblichen Weise voller Frohgemut und Lebensfreude. Wie von selbst fanden Legolas' Füße die richtigen Schritte, als läge der letzte Tanz nicht schon so viele Jahre zurück. Glorethuils Hand lag federleicht in der Seinen, als er sie im Takt der Musik zu sich heran zog, wieder zurücktrat, sie drehte und an ihrer Hüfte um sich herum wirbelte. Ihre blonden Flechten mit den bunten Bändern flogen durch die Luft und ihr süßer Duft hüllte sie beide ein, doch Glorethuils Augen spiegelten die Fröhlichkeit nicht wider, die das Lied vorzuschreiben schien, und Legolas spürte, dass ihr Antlitz das Seine wiedergab.

Er ließ ihre Hand los und sie bewegte sich von ihm weg an die Seite ihres Bruders, wie es der Tanz vorsah. Thariava nahm ihren Platz ein. Sie lachte Legolas zu und ihre Augen funkelten glücklich, als er sie vor und zurück führte und schließlich wieder an Borsigil übergab, der ihre Hand mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen in Empfang nahm. Legolas und Glorethuil fanden wieder zueinander, bewegten sich aufeinander zu und aneinander vorbei, drehten sich, wie die Musik es vorschrieb, ehe sie auch das nächste Paar in ihren Tanz mit einbezogen, doch die Glückseligkeit der anderen Elben fand in ihrem stummen und mit Ernst ausgeführtem Tanz keinen Platz.

Sie mochten für den Moment im Mittelpunkt des Festes stehen, doch gleichzeitig waren sie dem Trubel weit entfernt, gefangen in einer Zukunft, die sich hier nicht wiederfinden würde.

Schließlich verging die Melodie, verharrte für einen Moment auf wenigen Tönen. Legolas verneigte sich vor Glorethuil und sie knickste und verließ an seiner Seite den Kreis der Tänzer, ehe die Musik zu einem neuen Lied zusammenfand.

 

*

 

Nachdenklich schob Legolas das kleine Heidelbeerküchlein über seinen Teller und beobachtete von seinem Platz aus die Elben, die zu zweit oder in größeren Gruppen über die Lichtung tanzten. Einige der vielen Fackeln, die rings um die Lichtung an den Bäumen steckten, waren bereits heruntergebrannt und die helle Festbeleuchtung einem dämmrigen Licht gewichen. Seit der König die Tafel in Begleitung seiner Schwester und Glorethuil verlassen hatte, war die Stimmung immer ausgelassener geworden, der Gesang lauter und die Tänze ungezwungener.

Borsigil hob Thariava hoch und drehte sich. Thariava legte den Kopf in den Nacken und einige der eingeflochtenen Blüten lösten sich aus der braunen Haarflut. Ihr helles Lachen perlte bis zu Legolas hinüber.

„Statt nur zuzusehen, solltet Ihr Euch uns anschließen, _ernil-nîn_.“

Legolas löste seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Beiden und blickte zu der Elbin auf, die unbemerkt an ihn herangetreten war. Er erkannte in ihr die Elbin, mit der Glorethuil wenige Stunden zuvor gesprochen hatte und lächelte ihr zu. „Gönnt mir noch einen Moment der Ruhe. Galions Wein war hervorragend, doch scheint er mir bereits zu Kopf gestiegen zu sein.“

Die Elbin lachte und strich sich eine ihrer silbrig schimmernden Strähnen zurück. „Uns allen, _ernil-nîn_ , uns allen, das ist die Tücke zu guten Weins: Er fließt zu schnell über die Lippen.“

„Da mögt ihr Recht haben.“

„Wäre Euch ein langsameres Stück lieber?“

„Meine Zügellosigkeit sollte nicht zum Nachteil der anderen gereichen“, erwiderte Legolas.

„Ganz wie Ihr meint.“ Die Elbin machte einen leichten Knicks und ging zu den Tanzenden zurück.

_„Wofür bist du zurückgekehrt? Um hier rumzusitzen? Dafür haben wir uns gestritten? Ich sollte ernsthaft beleidigt sein.“_

Legolas griff nach seinem halbvollen Weinkelch und nahm einen langen Schluck.

 _„Und dann noch zu behaupten, du wärest zu betrunken um zu Tanzen. Dass ich nicht lache._ _Wie lange sitzt du jetzt schon an diesem zweiten Becher?“_

Schmunzelnd neigte Legolas den Kopf.

_„Na komm, du liebst es zu tanzen, das wissen wir beide. In Minas Tirith hält dich nichts an der Tafel, sobald die Musiker aufspielen.“_

Die Elbin gesellte sich zu einer größeren Gruppe. Sie stellten sich in einem großen Kreis auf und nahmen sich an den Händen. Die Flötisten hoben grinsend ihre Instrumente und begannen ein neues Lied. Ihre Finger flogen förmlich über das Holz, begleitet von dem rhythmischen Klatschen der Tänzer, die über den weichen Waldboden sprangen und sich wild umeinander drehten.

_„Sie sind glücklich und sie würden dich nur zu gern in ihrem Kreis willkommen heißen. Worauf wartest du also noch? Alles ist doch so, wie du es dir gewünscht hast.“_

Legolas wandte sich dem Platz neben sich zu und setzt zu einer Antwort an, nur um seinen Mund beim Anblick des leeren Stuhls eilig wieder zu schließen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ er sich zurücksinken und fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. Er klopfte mit seinen Fingern gedankenverloren gegen seine Lippen. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Borsigil hinüber, zu der Hand auf Thariavas Hüfte, dem Leuchten in seinen Augen, während er mit einigen Männern aus seiner Truppe scherzte.

Entschlossen erhob sich Legolas und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Gemächer.

 

*

 

Legolas ließ seine Dolche in die Scheiden auf seinem Rücken gleiten und zog das grüne Lederwams zurecht, dann sah er sich das letzte Mal in seinem Zimmer um. Seine Festkleidung hatte er ordentlich in einer der Truhen verstaut, nur der Blätterkranz lag noch auf dem breiten Bett, neben ihm zwei Briefe, versiegelt und mit Namen versehen. Auch wenn er es nicht über sich brachte, sich persönlich zu verabschieden, so wollte er Borsigil und Glorethuil doch nicht wieder ohne ein Wort den Rücken kehren. Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln strich er über Glorethuils Namen, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ raschen Schritts den Raum, einen letzten Umschlag in den Händen.

Die Posten vor dem Ratszimmer waren zu Legolas' Erleichterung unbesetzt, was ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür war, dass der König sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt woanders aufhielt. Kurz blieb Legolas vor der schweren Holztür stehen und drehte den Brief zwischen seinen Fingern. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann drückte er die Klinke hinunter und trat ein.

Das sanfte Flackern einer einzelnen Kerze hieß ihn willkommen und erschrocken stockte Legolas in seiner Bewegung.

Verwundert hob Thranduil den Kopf. „Legolas?“

„Vater.“ Schnell senkte Legolas den Umschlag und verbarg ihn hinter sich.

„Was möchtest du zu dieser späten Stunde hier?“

„Verzeiht, ich wollte Euch nicht stören. Ich dachte, Ihr hättet Euch bereits zurückgezogen.“

Bedächtig erhob Thranduil sich von seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und musterte Legolas prüfend. „Dann lass mich meine Frage präziser stellen: Was möchtest du zu dieser späten Stunde hier, wenn du nicht zu mir willst?“

Legolas fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, doch gerade als er zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte, kam sein Vater ihm zuvor.

„Ich schätze es nicht, wenn jemand in diesen Räumlichkeiten Waffen trägt.“

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass Ihr hier seid, hätte ich sie abgenommen.“ Legolas zögerte, dann machte er zwei Schritte vor und reichte seinem Vater den Umschlag. „Ich habe einen Brief für Euch.“

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen nahm Thranduil ihn entgegen. „Von wem?“

„Mir.“

Thranduil nickte langsam und sah auf das hellgrüne Siegel hinab. Dann legte er den Brief auf einen Stapel Dokumente und winkte Legolas zu sich. „Komm her.“

Angespannt trat Legolas näher.

„Hier.“ Thranduil deutete auf die große Karte des Eryn Lasgalen, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lag. „Die Späher haben südlich des Waldflusses ein weiteres großes Spinnennest ausgemacht.“

Legolas warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte, wandte sich dann aber wieder seinem Vater zu, harrte nervös dem, was als nächstes geschehen würde, unschlüssig, warum Thranduil ihm in dieser Situation davon erzählte.

„Die letzten von ihnen fliehen dorthin und sammeln sich. Inzwischen sind es um die Dreißig, vielleicht mehr.“

„Ihr werdet wieder ausziehen?“, fragte Legolas. Mehr fiel ihm dazu nicht ein.

„Ja.“

„Wann?“

„In zwei Tagen, auch wenn ich den Männern gerne mehr Zeit lassen würde, sich zu erholen. Hoffen wir, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird.“

„Was bereitet Euch Sorge? Ihr habt bereits gegen gefährlichere Wesen gekämpft und gesiegt.“

„Das mag sein, doch sieh dir die Soldaten an, lausche ihren Worten. Sie alle wollen eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen und in den Kampf ziehen, ihre Heimat zurückerobern, das Leid und die Tode rächen, die wir all die Jahre ertragen mussten. Ihr Zorn und ihr Stolz lässt sie ihre Verletzungen vergessen, ihre Schwächen.“

„Wenn Ihr ihnen ratet, bei ihren Familien zu bleiben, werden sie es tun. Sie vertrauen Euch.“

Thranduil sah von der Karte auf. „Wie viele Soldaten würdest du mitnehmen?“

Legolas begegnete dem kühlen Blick. Früher hatte er dieses Spiel oft mit seinen Lehrern gespielt, selten mit seinem Vater. Imaginäre Schlachten, an den unterschiedlichsten und unmöglichsten Orten und Zeiten, reale verlorene Schlachten, deren Fehler erörtert wurden, um das Heer wenigstens in Worten nachträglich zum Sieg zu führen. Wie viele Soldaten, welche Einheiten, welche Formation, wie viele Vorräte, finde die richtige Strategie, lerne aus Fehlern, wäge Verlust und Nutzen ab… Ohne das Legolas etwas dagegen tun konnte, begann er die Liste an Fragen und Möglichkeiten in seinem Kopf abzuarbeiten. „Dreißig gute Bogenschützen.“

„Keine Schwerter?“

„Wenn die Spinnen sich auf die Bäume flüchten, nützen sie wenig.“

„Sie sind in diesem Teil Mittelerdes die letzten ihrer Art, sie werden angreifen, sobald sie uns bemerkt haben.“

„Dann nehmt noch zehn Schwerter, doch sie sollen im Hintergrund bleiben, bis sie gebraucht werden.“

„Die Bogenschützen also vor die Schwerter?“

„Ja, die Schwerter greifen nur im Notfall ein, sie würden die Bogenschützen sonst behindern.“

„Verpflegung?“

„Keine Packpferde, jeder trägt seine Ration selbst, Wasser gibt es auf dem Weg genug.“ Legolas verschränkte unruhig die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. „Vater, ich reise noch heute Nacht ab.“

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht“, bemerkte Thranduil. Er nahm seine Krone ab und legte sie neben sich.

„Werdet Ihr mich davon abhalten?“

„Willst du denn, dass ich dich davon abhalte?“ Die blauen Augen taxierten Legolas scharf.

„Nein.“

„Es würde dich in deiner Meinung über mich bestärken, sollte ich es tun, nicht wahr? Deine letzte Gelegenheit, Borsigil zurück an deine Seite zu holen.“ Es klang spöttisch.

„Ihr irrt Euch“, erwiderte Legolas steif.

„Oh, ich kenne dich zu gut, Legolas. Aber ich werde dich nicht hier festhalten, wenn es dich in die Ferne zieht, auch wenn ich deine Entscheidung nicht gutheiße.“

„Das habe ich erwartet.“

„Wohin wirst du gehen?“

„Erst einmal zurück nach Rohan.“

„Hast du noch Interesse an dem Entschluss, den ich bezüglich deiner mir vorgetragenen Bitte gefällt habe oder hast du deine Pläne schon wieder verworfen?“

Fragend sah Legolas seinen Vater an, dann entsann er sich. „Wenn Ihr von Ithilien sprecht, so haben sich meine Pläne nicht geändert.“

„Gut. Ich werde zwar niemanden befehlen fortzuziehen, doch ich werde dafür sorgen, dass jeder über dein Vorhaben informiert wird. Wer sich entscheidet, dich dabei zu unterstützen, darf es tun, genauso wie sie jederzeit in den Eryn Lasgalen zurückkommen können.“

„Natürlich.“

„Ardoron wird sich in den nächsten Tagen darum kümmern. Und vergiss nicht: du allein wirst die Verantwortung für diese Elben tragen.“

„Ich danke Euch für das Vertrauen, das Ihr in mich legt“, erklärte Legolas und verneigte sich leicht, doch voller Aufrichtigkeit. Niemand wusste besser als er, wie schwer seinem Vater diese Entscheidung gefallen sein musste, gerade jetzt, wo nach den langen Jahren des Schreckens endlich wieder Ruhe und Frieden in ihr Volk zurückkehrte. Es würden nur wenige sein, die Legolas' Ruf folgen würden, da war er sich sicher, doch egal wie gering ihr Zahl auch sein mochte, sie verließen dieses Reich und damit auch den königlichen Machtbereich. Außerhalb konnte sein Vater ihnen keinen Schutz mehr bieten. „Ich werde Euch über die Fortschritte berichten und meine Aufenthaltsorte, mein Befinden. Es werden mehr Briefe werden als in den letzten Jahren und wenn Ihr mich erreichen wollt, dann sendet die Boten nach Minas Tirith. Dort wird man am ehesten wissen, wo ich mich gerade aufhalte und Aragorn wird sie gerne empfangen.“

„Wenn es dir lieber ist, kannst du diesen Brief hier übrigens wieder mitnehmen und wir vergessen, dass er je geschrieben wurde.“ Thranduil machte eine unbestimmte Geste in Richtung des Stapels, auf dem er den Umschlag abgelegt hatte.

Im ersten Moment wollte Legolas wirklich danach greifen, doch nach einem kurzen Zögern entschied er sich anders. „Nein, die Worte waren für Euch bestimmt und sind es noch immer. Lest sie, wenn Ihr es denn möchtet.“

„Brauchst du noch etwas für die Reise?“ Thranduils Augen verengten sich kurz, als Legolas nur stumm den Kopf schüttelte. „Es steht dir frei, ein anderes Pferd zu wählen, falls dir deines noch immer Probleme bereiten sollte.“

„Ich weiß Eure Großzügigkeit zu schätzen, doch mir würde etwas fehlen, würde ich es hier zurücklassen.“

„Dann bleibt wohl nichts anderes mehr, als dir einen guten Rückritt zu wünschen.“

„Ich danke Euch, Vater“, antwortete Legolas. Kurz wartete er, ob Thranduil noch irgendetwas hinzufügen wollte, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. Bevor Legolas jedoch die Klinke herunterdrückte, drehte er sich, einem inneren Drang folgend, noch einmal um und es schien ihm, als sähe er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich der Kopf seines Vaters rasch senkte, den Blick verbergend, der den wenigen Schritten des Sohnes stumm gefolgt war.

Hatte ihn dieselbe Ahnung erfasst, die auch Legolas in sich spürte?

Die Ahnung, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er durch dieses Zimmer ging, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er diese Tür aufzog?

Und plötzlich durchfuhr Legolas die Frage, ob er nicht seinem Vater genauso Unrecht getan hatte wie Borsigil. Trug nicht auch er selbst einen Teil dieser Schuld, die er bisher immer so freimütig von sich gewiesen hatte? War es nicht sein Vater, der allein in diesen Hallen zurückblieb, verlassen von seiner Frau und seinem einzigen Kind, beide einem Pfad folgend, den er nicht in der Lage war zu sehen, weil er nicht fühlen konnte, was sie fühlten?

Nachdenklich betrachtet er den Mann, der nun wieder tiefgebeugt hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand und hinter der gefurchten Stirn Pläne für die kommenden Tage schmiedete, abwägend, wie viel Proviant sie benötigen würden, wie viele Soldaten er ein weiteres Mal der Gefahr aussetzen musste. Es schien, als hätte das vorherige Gespräch, dessen letzte Worte doch nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor zwischen den Wänden verhallt waren, nie stattgefunden.

Legolas wollte etwas sagen, wusste, dass sie diese rar gesäten Momente nicht mehr ungenutzt verstreichen lassen durften. Doch was gab es noch zu sagen, was?

„Vater?“

Thranduil löste langsam seine Augen von der Karte. Er schien fast überrascht, Legolas noch immer im Raum vorzufinden. Abwartend schaute er zu ihm auf, die Augenbrauen ungeduldig zusammengezogen.

_Sagt etwas, Vater! Wir werden uns vielleicht nie wiedersehen, Ihr müsst mir doch noch irgendetwas zu sagen haben!_

Aber Thranduil schwieg, während sich eine ärgerliche Falte zwischen seinen Brauen bildete ob der verschwendeten Zeit.

Legolas‘ Schultern sanken enttäuscht hinab. Wie hatte er sich nur schon wieder so irren können, lernte er denn nie dazu?

„Lebt wohl“, brachte er mit tonloser Stimme hervor.

Der König nickte kaum merklich und bevor er ihn mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung nach draußen beordern, sie zu der letzten Geste zwischen ihnen machten konnte, wandte Legolas sich abrupt um und floh aus diesem Palast, vor diesen Fäden, die ihm die Kehle zuschnürten und gefangen hielten in der alles erfassenden Präsenz seines Vaters und als die mächtigen Eingangstore ins Schloss fielen, ließ er den kleinen Jungen, der stets ängstlich und hilflos in einer Ecke seines Herzens gekauert hatte, hinter ihnen zurück.

Von Trauer, aber auch einer ihm unbekannten, seltsamen Leichtigkeit erfüllt, lief Legolas zu den Ställen. Der braune Wallach wieherte leise, als er an seine Box trat und beruhigend hielt Legolas ihm seine Hand entgegen.

„Ruhig, kleiner Hasenfuß, ich bin es nur.“

Die weichen Lippen tasteten sich über seine Handfläche und das Pferd stieß hörbar die Luft aus seinen Nüstern.

„Wir ziehen weiter, was meinst du?“, fragte Legolas mit gedämpfter Stimme und streichelte mit einem liebevollen Lächeln über den breiten Hals. „Oder eher zurück, ins Land der Pferdeherren. Vielleicht findest du dort einen Ort, an dem du dich sicher fühlst, eine Heimat. Meine ist dort, jedenfalls wenn sie nicht schon weitergezogen ist. Wer könnte es ihm verübeln?“ Legolas seufzte und entriegelte das niedrige Tor. „Na komm, lass uns den Weg beschreiten, den das Schicksal für uns auserkoren hat und was auch immer hinter seiner nächsten Biegung warten mag, ich bin bereit, mich ihm zu stellen.“


	7. Heimkehr

 

Legolas roch den Rauch schon, als er aus dem hinteren Tor der Hornburg ins Klammtal trat und mit einem Lächeln folgte er dem Bachlauf in Richtung der Höhlen. Sein Pferd hatte einen Platz in den Ställen der Burg gefunden und die Soldaten hatten ihm versprochen, sich gut um das Tier zu kümmern. Die fremde Umgebung war dem scheuen Wallach anfangs noch unheimlich gewesen, doch eine Handvoll Hafer und das duftende, frische Stroh hatten ihn schon bald beruhigen können.

Legolas hatte sich diesmal Zeit gelassen bei seiner Reise und die Kräfte seines Pferdes geschont, sodass ein Wechsel nicht notwendig geworden war. Es wäre ihm auch mehr als schwer gefallen, sich von seinem kleinen Angsthasen zu verabschieden. Die dunklen Gedanken, die ihm bei seinem Ritt zum Eryn Lasgalen verfolgt hatten, waren verschwunden und hatten die gesäte Schwermut mit sich genommen. Er wusste nun, was und warum er es wollte und momentan gab es für ihn kein schöneres Gefühl.

Die eigene Ruhe hatte sich auch auf den Wallach übertragen und Legolas hatte mit großer Freude beobachtet, wie das Zutrauen des Tieres wuchs und es begann, sich vollständig auf das Urteilsvermögen seines Reiters zu verlassen.

Inzwischen hatte der Sommer in Mittelerde Einzug gehalten und die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und erwärmte die Erde mit ihren goldenen Strahlen. In der Schlucht war es wie immer kühler, das Licht gedämpfter und doch wirkte die Umgebung auf den Elben weniger abweisend als bei seinem Weggang. Der tote Fels, der ihn mit seinem kalten Schweigen fast erdrückt hatte, wirkte nicht mehr ganz so bedrohlich, auch wenn Legolas seine Sprache noch immer nicht verstand und noch immer sehnte er sich nach der beruhigenden Präsenz von Tieren und Pflanzen. Trotzdem führte ihn sein Weg hier hin und es gab keinen Ort, an dem er in diesem Augenblick lieber gewesen wäre. Eine weitere Rauchwolke flog ihm entgegen und Legolas wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft, um den penetranten Geruch des Tabaks zu vertreiben.

„Willst du mit deinem Gift jetzt auch noch den letzten Baum aus dieser elenden Schlucht vertreiben?“, fragte er mit laut erhobener Stimme und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

Die einsame Gestalt, die schläfrig an dem knorrigen Stamm lehnte, hob träge die Lider, als er die Worte hörte, zog an seiner Pfeife und blies einen Ring in die Luft. „Na, was sehen meine Augen denn da? Einen müden Wanderer, der Zuflucht in unseren schönen Hallen sucht.“

„Gegen eine warme Mahlzeit und ein Bett für die Nacht hätte ich auch nichts einzuwenden“ , erwiderte Legolas und kam vor dem Zwerg zum Stehen.

Gimli blinzelte gegen die Sonne an und ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Mit einer Hand tätschelte er eine der hervorstehenden Wurzeln. „Heute Morgen habe ich es noch gesagt. Herr Baum, habe ich gesagt, heute ist ein Tag an dem sich die Elben ihrer alten Gefährten entsinnen. Und siehe da, schon purzelt mir eines dieser Spitzohren direkt vor die Füße und will mir mit seiner eigenen elbischen Arroganz sogleich meine Pfeife verbieten. Aber mit so etwas muss man wohl lernen zu leben, wenn man sich für die Freundschaft mit einem dieser Wesen entschieden hat.“ Er seufzte auf und das Mundstück verschwand wieder zwischen seinen Lippen.

„Diese Begrüßung ist herzzerreißend“, kommentierte Legolas und ließ sich schnell neben Gimli nieder, bevor eine weitere Tabakwolke ihn einhüllen konnte.

„Nicht wahr? Ich habe auch ziemlich lange daran gefeilt.“

„Wenigstens hast du keine Axt nach mir geworfen. Die Begrüßungsrituale scheinen, je weiter man nach Süden kommt, an barbarischem Ausmaß zu verlieren.“

Der Zwerg hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. „Wer hat denn eine Axt nach dir geworfen?“

„Mein Vetter… Allerdings hatte seine Axt eher die Form eines Pfeils.“

Gimlis Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, dann brach plötzlich lautes Gelächter aus ihm hervor. „Verzeih mir, aber…“ Er schnappte nach Luft. „Das ist so großartig.“ Eine weitere Welle erfasste ihn und die Pfeife drohte den bebenden Fingern zu entgleiten.

„Vielen Dank auch… Etwas mehr Bestürzung wäre durchaus angebracht.“

„Nein… nein, nicht von mir“, entgegnete Gimli und atmete einmal tief durch. „Aber wenn es dich tröstet: Mich hätten wahrscheinlich gleich zehn Pfeile durchbohrt. Im Vergleich dazu spricht aus deinem einen also schon tiefste Zuneigung dir gegenüber.“

Legolas griff nach einem kleinen Stein und wog ihn nachdenklich in seiner Hand. „Bist du sauer?“, fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Nein“, sagte der Zwerg schlicht und weißer Qualm wogte zwischen seinen Lippen hervor.

„Ich hätte nicht an uns zweifeln dürfen.“

„Warum? Jeder hat ein Recht darauf, Dinge in Frage zu stellen.“

„Hast du bisher einmal Zweifel verspürt?“

„Anfangs…“

„Und nun?“

„Hin und wieder, sie kamen mit den Jahren immer seltener auf.“

Der Elb nickte, holte aus und warf das Steinchen zielsicher gegen einen der Felsbrocken vor ihnen. „Woher nimmst du diese Zuversicht?“

Gimli zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber im Gegensatz zu dir musste ich bisher auch noch nie eine lange Zeit alleine unter Elben verbringen. Vielleicht sollten wir dieses Gespräch weiterführen, wenn es soweit ist, denn ich denke nicht, dass ich es unter deinesgleichen so lange aushalte, wie du es hier in Aglarond getan hast. Wahrscheinlich werde ich schon nach zwei Tagen Richtung Erebor fliehen.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu und Legolas lächelte dankbar zurück.

„Wie weit bist du denn mit deinem Stein?“

„So gut wie fertig, jedenfalls für den Moment.“ Gimli griff sich an den Gürtel und zog seinen Beutel hervor. „Willst du ihn sehen?“

„Das fragst du noch?“

Langsam zog der Zwerg die Verschnürung auf und ließ den kostbaren Inhalt vorsichtig in Legolas geöffnete Hand gleiten.

Dem Elben verschlug es im ersten Moment die Sprache. Bunte Lichter zogen sich im Schein der Sonne wie ein Netz über die geschliffene Oberfläche des durchscheinenden Bergkristalls und umspielten die drei eingelassenen Goldfäden in seinem Inneren, deren Leuchten all die anderen Lichter an Schönheit noch bei weitem übertraf.

„ _Ellethmîr_ …“, flüsterte Legolas gedankenversunken und drehte den Kristall ehrfurchtsvoll zwischen seinen Fingern.

„ _Ellethmîr_?“, wiederholte Gimli fragend, bevor er das Wort ein weiteres Mal über seine Zunge rollen ließ. „ _Ellethmîr_ … Das klingt sehr schön, gerade angemessen für diesen Stein.“

Legolas hob erstaunt den Kopf. „Du lässt mich den Namen wählen?“

„Zwergenhände haben ihn erschaffen und die Sprache der Elben erweckte ihn zum Leben.“ Gimli sah auf und seine dunklen Augen waren erfüllt von Glück. „Ja, ich denke, das würde ihr gefallen.“

„Ja, das würde es“, stimmte Legolas zu, betrachtete den Kristall ein letztes Mal und reichte ihn dann an seinen Gefährten zurück. „Du tatst Recht daran, hierher zurückzukehren, um mit deiner Arbeit zu beginnen. Kein größerer Schatz wurde je in Mittelerde erschaffen.“

Sorgsam verstaute Gimli den Stein wieder in dem weichen Lederbeutel. „Es gibt noch eine weitere Neuigkeit…“

„Und die wäre?“

„Unsere kleine Familie hat Zuwachs bekommen.“

„Es haben sich weitere Zwerge in Aglarond niedergelassen?“

Der Zwerg lachte auf und schüttelte breit grinsend den Kopf. „Es erfreut mein Herz, dass du nach der Zeit im Düsterwald nun die Zwerge als deine Familie ansiehst, aber nein, ich rede von eine anderen kleinen Familie.“

„Du meinst…?“ Legolas richtete sich erfreut auf.

„Ich meine! Arwen hat einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt gebracht. Heute Morgen kam der Bote. Sein Name ist Eldarion und ganz Minas Tirith feiert seinen sehnsüchtig erwarteten Kronprinzen.“

„Eldarion, Sohn der Eldar…“, übersetzte Legolas versonnen, bevor er sich dem Freund zuwandte. „Wir reiten morgen los?“

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!“

Für einen Moment hingen die Beiden still ihren Gedanken nach. Legolas legte den Kopf in den Nacken, beobachtete das Spiel des aufkommenden Windes in den wenigen, verkümmerten Blättern und dachte an den kleinen Jungen, der in Minas Tirith auf sie wartete und dem er sich schon jetzt auf unbekannte, aber angenehme Weise verbunden fühlte. Ein Adler zog weit über der Schlucht seine Kreise und sein Schrei hallte zwischen den hohen Felswänden zu ihnen herab.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist“, sagte der Zwerg und paffte ruhig an seiner Pfeife.

„Ich auch...“, erwiderte Legolas leise. „Trotzdem war es gut, dass ich noch einmal zurückgekehrt bin.“ Der Elb zögerte kurz, dann drehte er sich dem Gefährten entschlossen zu. „Gimli?“

„Mhm?“

„Auf dieser Reise ist mir einiges klar geworden und ich weiß nun mit Sicherheit, dass ich hierhin gehöre.“

Wieder stahl sich ein Grinsen auf Gimlis Gesicht. „Also dürfen wir doch ein neues Mitglied in unserer kleinen Zwergenrunde willkommen heißen?“

„Ja, soweit kommt es noch…“ Legolas verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Nein, ich meine, ich gehöre hier hin, genau hier, an deine Seite. Dort wo du bist, ist mein Zuhause, dort fühle ich mich vollständig und dieses Gefühl möchte ich nie mehr missen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich erst gehen musste, um das zu verstehen, aber nun weiß ich es und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nie wieder an unserer Freundschaft zweifeln werde.“

„Du willst mich heute noch zum Heulen bringen, was, Elb?“, antwortete Gimli, doch das Grinsen war einem winzigen Lächeln gewichen. „Mir geht es ebenso und du darfst zweifeln, stürme nur das nächste Mal nicht wieder Hals über Kopf davon.“

„Keine Sorge, das kommt nicht noch einmal vor. Aber das war nicht das Einzige, was ich dir sagen wollte.“ Legolas betrachtete nachdenklich seine Hände, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich würde alles tun, um diese Freundschaft zu schützen und doch kann ich nicht mich selbst für sie opfern. In mir fließt das Blut meines Volkes und das kann und will ich nicht aufgeben, genauso wenig, wie ich von dir verlangen werde, dem deinen abzuschwören.“

„Das heißt?“

„Von Minas Tirith aus werde ich nach Ithilien weiterreiten, um dort endlich auch meinem Traum zu verwirklichen. Mein Vater hat mir seine Unterstützung zugesagt und bald wird sich hoffentlich eine Gruppe von Elben aus dem Eryn Lasgalen auf den Weg machen, um mir bei dem Aufbau einer Siedlung und der Heilung des Waldes zu helfen.“

„Bei der Heilung des Waldes werde ich dir zwar keine große Stütze sein, aber ein paar Hütten werde ich schon noch zustande bekommen.“

Überrascht blickte Legolas auf. „Du wirst mit mir kommen?“

„Natürlich! Du hast mich nach Aglarond begleitet, damit ich mir meinen Wunsch erfüllen konnte, nun ist der deine dran. Das halte ich nur für gerecht!“, entgegnete Gimli und klopfte die Asche aus seiner Pfeife. „Ich bin ein Zwerg und du bist ein Elb, so ist das und so soll es auch bleiben. Wir beide geben das, was wir können und wenn das nicht reicht, nun, dann ist es halt so. Es soll uns aber keiner nachsagen dürfen, wir hätten uns nicht bemüht.“ Er stand auf. „Los, lass uns reingehen, das waren genug schwermütige Gespräche für heute. Gegen ein paar Reparaturen haben uns die Soldaten einige Fässer Bier überlassen und wenn du mich nett bittest, kriegst du auch ein Schlückchen Rotwein.“

„Hört sich verlockend an“, erwiderte Legolas und kam auf die Füße.

„Wer feiern will, braucht was Ordentliches zum Anstoßen und ich denke, heute Nacht gibt es viel zu feiern.“

 

 

 

***

 

 

 


End file.
